Dawn's Cherry Blossom
by AkaneKazuyagi
Summary: Sakura and Hinata,two strong kunoichis who were betrayed by their village.There is only one place they belong, Akatsuki.Sakura has a secret, and a twin sister? HidaSaku and SasoHina. Title will change in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I have changed the plot somewhat. This fic takes place a few months after the Chuunin exams, and Sakura won both of her fights. Tsunade is the Hokage, not Sarutobi. Sakura has been training under Tsunade since she was 10, and Sakura despises Sasuke (Because I despise him XD). Some OOC-ness. And my OC makes an appearance! This is only the prologue. I will only continue this fic if people like it. May contain a character death or two, but I'm not sure if I will use it or not. I've taken the idea from Blood+, but I will remind you that this is** NOT **a crossover. The "Scar" idea is taken from Zero from Vampire Knight.

.com/image/magic%20symbol/Serpentofshadow/Hexen%?o=22 This is what her "scar" looks like. More like a tattoo, if you will. Anywho, I haven't decided on a pairing yet, but it will either be DeiSaku or HidaSaku. If I don't decide on a pairing, you will have the opportunity to vote between the two.

R&R please! This is an odd fic, it was created from 4 different ideas that I wanted to write. Please tell me any ideas that you would like me to use, any mistakes I've made, or any other constructive criticism you may have. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto, Vampire Knight, or Blood+. If I did, Sasuke would've been killed off like 100 or more episodes ago, Yuuki and Zero would be together and Kaname would be dead, and Saya and Diva would live happily ever after together with their chevaliers.

**Words: 1,370**

A young Kunoichi stared at herself in the mirror. She brushed her pale fingertips across the scar on her neck. Most would not think of it as a scar, but to her it was a scar that would never fade away. It was an unfortunate mark that signified the horrible thing she really was.

Sighing, she tied her newly acquired hitai-ate around her neck, hiding the accursed mark. She had just become a Chuunin thanks to her precious sensei, Tsunade-sama.

She took the black ribbon from around her wrist and tied her knee length bubble gum pink her into a messy ponytail.

'**Damn, I'm so pumped! Today is our first day!'**

'_You're still here? Kami, will you shut up and go away?'_

'**Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.'**

'_Don't you have anything better to do?'_

'**Fine, I'll leave for now. But just remember you can't get rid of me, we're together for ever!' Inner chirped happily.**

'_Ugh, don't remind me.'_

Sakura took a gander at the small clock on her nightstand, it read 9:45.

"Kusso, I'm going to be late!"

She finished pulling her outfit together. She wore a black dress tanktop with a light grey tie with pull on black sleeves that started at just above her elbow. The sleeves had light grey trim around the cuffs and had hidden weapons inside. She also had her clan symbol embroidered in silver near the hem of her shirt. She wore a black miniskirt that reached mid thigh.(A/N Miku Hatsune's outfit, but just a different colour scheme.) She then pulled on baggy black legwarmers and regular ninja sandals. She leapt to the sill of window and called down to her mother.

"Ja ne, Oka-san!"

"Don't overwork yourself dear!" Her mother called back.

She then jumped out her window and landed gracefully on the ground below and started running off to the Hokage tower.

'_Yes, I'm going to make it!'_ She thought to herself

She was pulled from her thoughts when a certain blonde-haired ninja's voice was heard.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" He grinned as he ran beside her.

"Hello, Naruto." She smiled. She couldn't stay annoyed at her best friend. She loved the obnoxious fox dearly.

"Where're you off to, Sakura-chan?" he question.

"To Tsunade-shishou's office. I have to get orders because it's my first day working at the hospital as a medic. "

"Heh, congrats Sakura-chan. I always knew you'd be great"

She giggled. "Thanks, but you're better than I am."

"Nah. For you to become a working medic nin so soo after the Chuunin exams, I'd take forever to be a good as you."

"How about we say we're even?"

"Sounds great!"

She smiled at that. Naruto was the only one besides Tsunade who truly believed in her abilities. She was grateful to have him around.

They made light conversation until they arrived at the Hokage Tower.

"Well, here is where we depart." She said

"Well, good luck Sakura-chan!" He cheered

"Thanks, how about we go get some ramen together when I'm on break?"

His eyes sparkled anime style at that, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a date!"

"Hehe, alright. Ja ne, Naruto."

She waved and walked down the long winding halls of the elite Hokage Tower, to her Shishou's office. Her nerves and excitement were making her thoughts run wild.

'_Hopefully I won't screw up._

'_No, no, no! Don't think lowly of yourself!'_

'_Yes! I can do this! Shannaro!'_

She reached the Hokage's office and took a deep breath. _'Here it goes.'_ She flared a bit of her chakra and knocked on the door. She pulled the door open when she heard a muffled 'Enter', and walked inside in front of Tsunade's desk.

She bowed before her beloved master, showing her deep respect for the woman.

"Good morning, Tsunade-shishou." She said happily.

"Sakura, my dear. Good you're on time." The busty blonde said, smiling wide for her student. She thought of Sakura as the daughter she never had.

"Hai, I can't wait to get started as a medic."

"Well, you're surprisingly sublime in medical ninjutsu for such a young girl. I only choose the best of the best to take care of my dear citizens, and you are no exception." Tsunade explained, cracking a sweet expression.

Sakura felt overjoyed at her words. The Hokage herself thought of her as a great medical ninja! And she was only 14! Life couldn't get any better than this, she thought.

"I'm very proud of you Sakura."

"You don't know how much this means to me. I promise, I won't fail you!" She said letting her absolute happiness show through her voice.

Tsunade smirked. "Good. I have faith in you. Please report to the hospital and seek out Furukawa Akane. She will give you the rest of the instructions."

"Hai!" She chirped.

Sakura bowed before Tsunade once again, before taking her leave and making her way to the hospital.

She arrived at the hospital no later than a minute or two.

'_Now, just to find Akane-san…ah!'_

She spotted Akane down the hall looking at some charts. Akane was almost impossible to miss. She was gorgeous. She was very pale, and had long ankle length silver hair. But the best part of her was her piercing violet eyes. Akane was another mentor of Sakura, she taught Sakura hands on things in the hospital during her training.

"Akane-san!" Sakura called down the hall.

Said ninja looked up from her charts and glanced Sakura's way. Almost instantly a sweet smile appeared on her face.

Akane waved as Sakura approached her.

"Long time no see, Akane-san. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. Congratulations Sakura-chan for becoming a medic and a Chuunin. I assume you are here for the rest of your instructions?" Her voice was soft and sweet and made all Sakura's troubles melt away. Akane was like a big sister to her, she always made her feel better.

"Thank you. Yes, that's exactly what I'm here for. What am I to do?"

"You're welcome. You are to work alongside me healing patients until you are familiar enough with the routine that you are able to do it by yourself." Akane said with a smile.

"Very well. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Akane-san!" Sakura chimed.

"Alright, come with me to get your medic's uniform and we can get started" she replied with a giggle.

"Hai."

Sakura walked alongside her, glancing at her mentor for a few moments before returning her gaze to the hallway in front of them.

'_I have a great life, I don't think it can get any better than this'_

She giggled inwardly

'_This is the best!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, glad you wanted more. This chapter is kind of crappy because I didn't really have a solid idea for it. Sasuke bashing included! :D Also, I forgot to mention something, Akatsuki changed their motives. They're no longer after the jinchuuriki or bijuu anymore. But they still want to take over the world, by taking over every village and country. Kinda like Hitler I guess. O_o (No racial harm intended)

Moving on...again please give me any ideas, corrections, changes and things like that. Enjoy!

**Words- 2,328**

Sakura glanced at the clock, 3:30. She was assisting other medics in operating on an ANBU who had just been on a mission.

'_3 hours in the operating room...' _she sighed inwardly.

'_That was a lot of work and my chakra is almost gone...'_

'_Damn that was fun! I love being a medic!'_ She cheered.

Subconsciously she taped into her mind, in return a river of chakra flowed into her system. Her eyes widened at that, but almost instantly after they darkened. Her good mood suddenly ruined.

'I know what'll make me feel better.'

She pressed her fingertips to her temples and thought out loud.

'Naruto, I'm on break now. Want to get that ramen?'

She felt him nod. 'Good, I'll meet you at Ichiraku's.' She put her hands back to her sides. Kakashi had taught her a telekinesis trick, which allowed her to call to her loved ones, and if she tried hard enough, anyone else. It was great, especially for getting a report back to the Hokage during long missions. It helped that it was fun too, but it did take a lot of energy.

She walked up to the Nurses station and signed herself out, and left to meet Naruto.

As she walked, she could feel the happiness in the air. It was a lovely day, and the streets were bustling with civilians and ninjas alike. It made her feel warm and good inside. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Ichiraku's.

She discovered Naruto sitting in his usual spot waiting for her. She approached him without making a sound and ruffled his hair, and quite roughly too. 

"Gack, help! My head is being violated!" he cried. She giggled and grinned at him.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Ah, it's you Sakura-chan" he said, his face lighting up almost instantly.

"Un, so what kind are you going to get?" She said, sitting down next to him.

"Hm...pork I guess. How about you? "

"I'm in a chicken mood today."

"Well if it isn't Dobe and Sakura." An almost disgustingly obnoxious voice called.

"Speaking od chickens, it's -hair-looks-like-a-chicken's-ass and his slut, Ino." Sakura said deadpanned.(I'm so sorry Ino-chan! I don't mean it! It's for the sake of the fic! T^T)

Ignoring Naruto's crippling riot of laughter, Sasuke approached the two.

"Now now, don't talk to your lover that way." He cooed viciously while cupping her face.

"Tch." Was all she said followed by a kick to the stomach that sent Sasuke flying across the street.

"t-t-teme...got...h-his...a-a-ass...got...kicked...b-by...a...g-g-g-girl!" Naruto struggled to say, gasping for air between fights of laughter.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino called "Damn forehead, stop doing that."

"Like hell, Ino-pig."

Sakura turned around and found that their ramen had just arrived.

"Good timing." She cheered

Once Naruto heard that he stopped laughing instantly and sat down, digging in.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"That was kinda creepy Naruto."

"Thanks!"

After their meal they sat and talked for a while about random things before Sakura noticed the time.

"Damn it!" She whined.

"What is it?"

"I have to go back to the hospital now."

"Ah, that sucks. I guess I'll see you around Sakura-chan." He said sadly while ordering another bowl.

"Mhm. Ja." She paid for hers and made her way to the exit, almost running into a certain redhead.

"Ah! It's Panda-chan!" Sakura chirped happily, patting him on the head. (Oh em gee, why is Gaara in Konoha I wonder?)

"Sakura." He nodded.

"How's it going hunny?" she giggled as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

He sighed but then smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sakura and Gaara were very close friends. She had lived in Suna for a few years when she was little, where Gaara became her best friend, even more so than Naruto. They had met everyday at the park and played, ignoring the people who assaulted her, calling her a demon for befriending a demon. She had soon then started going over to his house, and one day met Temari and Kankuro. At first they didn't trust her, but soon became very close friends, calling her their second sister. She and the sand siblings were upset when she had to leave, but happy to hear that Gaara had promised that they would keep in touch. And so they did, they wrote to each other everyday, and even once Gaara had sent her a gourd pendant that had some of his sand in it. It had a pink ribbon tied around it, he said that it reminded him of her hair. She treasured it like no other, she wore it all the time and never took it off. She was shocked and thrilled when she heard that he was moving to Konoha. He was to live there for a few years to strengthen Konoha and Suna's bonds.

"Not bad, I suppose. I heard you made medic, congratulations."

"Thankies Panda-chan. I'm actually on my way back to the hospital now, I just started today."

"That's wonderful" He said while removing his arm from her waist "I guess I shouldn't keep you."

She nodded sadly "Yeah." She said giving him a bone crushing hug. "Naruto is in there by the way, you two could keep each other company."

He nodded.

"Bye bye." She called, running down the street.

He waved a Good-bye at her retreating form, and walked inside to join his fellow Jinchuuriki friend.

Sakura returned to the hospital a few minutes later and signed in. She approached the young administration nurse.

"Ano, Rena-san do you know where Akane-san is?" Sakura asked.

Rena raised her head and smiled at the pinkette.

"Ah, Sakura-chan there you are. Akane-chan had to leave for an emergency mission. She has left you in charge of healing patients in your sector."

Sakura's eyes widened as she choked on the air she was currently breathing.

"M-me? Not that I'm complaining, but why me? Why not a more experienced nurse?" She managed to ask.

"It was both Akane-chan's and Tsunade-sama's wish." Rena said with a soft smile.

After the shock had faded from her face, a grin replaced it.

"Hell yeah!" She cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

Rena laughed at her antics.

"Well you'd better get to work, Sakura-chan."

"I will do my best." Sakura said as she bowed.

Rena nodded and Sakura walked to the wall lined with patient's charts. Finding the charts of the people she were to heal, she smirked as she saw the name.

She walked to room 228 and knocked on the door, walking in shortly after she hear someone say 'Come in.'

"Tsk tsk. Lee what have you gotten yourself into now?" She said shaking her head.

"Good afternoon, My youthful Sakura-san!" He chirped, flashing her a bright toothy grin.

She smiled back at him as she migrated to the other side of his bed, looking him over.

"Some scratches, bruises and a broken arm." She analyzed. "What were you doing?" She asked as she touched her fingertips to his cheek, healing the scratches that were there.

"I was sparring with Neji." He replied. She sighed "So that's what that was. Be careful, Neji-kun is pretty strong." She half scolded as she finished up healing the rest of his bruises.

"I am careful!" He said, giving her a thumbs up.

She eyed his broken arm. "Then more careful?" She said as she pointed at it, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled sheepishly.

She laughed lightly at that as she gently took his arm and started to heal it. After a few minutes of light conversation and a steady flow of chakra, it was completely healed.

She then stood back and admired her work, giving herself a nod of approval.

"There you go, you're as good as new. Just take it easy for a few days or you'll strain your arm." She said as she wrote down her findings on his chart.

She walked up to the door and opened it a bit, and turned towards Lee. "I'll get you another nurse so she can get you discharged. Take care, Lee." She smiled as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

She made her rounds and healed patients for a few more hours, her shift ending at 5:00.

She had just finished healing a pretty bad wound on a reckless genin and her chakra was almost completely drained.

"Sakura-san, your shift is over. You may go home now." A nurse told her.

She bowed a thank you. "Thank you, Kiri-san." She started to leave, grateful she finally had a chance to get a good long rest.

She decided she was going to take her route home through the shopping district. She gazed at all the lovely products that were for sale. She made a mental note to come back here tomorrow and have a well deserved shopping spree.

She walked aimlessly through the streets, peering into various windows for a few minutes, before moving to another one that had caught her interest. She looked farther down the street and saw her best girl friend looking at some kimonos.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura called as she ran up to the raven haired heiress.

Hinata turned towards the direction her name came from, and her face instantly lit up seeing it was Sakura who was running up to her. Sakura was her only true friend, she knew she could tell her everything.

"Saku-chan! How was working at the hospital?" She asked, pulling her pink haired friend into a tight embrace.

Sakura was one of the few people Hinata talked to and didn't stutter. They'd spent so much time together, that she had no nervous feelings around her whatsoever.

"Fantabulous! I just finished my shift." She replied

"That's splendid Sakur chan." Hinata replied with a sweet smile. "Are you on your way home by any chance?"

"Un. But I decided that I was going to have a huge shopping spree tomorrow, so I came here to plan. She said with a nod.

They both laughed at that.

"So, Hina-chan what were you doing?" she questioned, looking at the window full of expensive looking kimonos.

"Same as you. I've been having some issues at home lately, so I decided I needed some fun..." Hinata replied, saying the latter part softly.

Sakura tried to suppress her anger and hatred for the Hyuuga family for treating Hinata so bad. Hinata didn't show it much, but she was very strong. She could even give Sakura and the Hokage a run for their money.

Sakura threw her arms around the girl and held her tight.

"ne Hina-chan, lets have a giant shopping spree together tomorrow and take our minds off our worries."

"But don't you have to work at the hospital tomorrow?"

"No. Not tomorrow. I work every other day." She said with a smile.

Hinata nodded. "Oh, okay then. I'd love to. Thanks, Saku-chan." she said as she tightened the embrace.

"No problem Hina-chan. We'll have lots of fun!" She cheered.

Hinata giggled softly and poked Sakura in the side. They walked away from the Kimono window and looked at all the other ones talking along the way. One they neared the end of the shopping district, Hinata reluctantly said Good night to Sakura.

"Well, I'd better get back to the compound or else Oto-sama will have my head." Hinata mumbled non-chantly.

"Oh, alright. I should get some rest, too." Sakura replied, knowning she would pass out soon if she didn't get some rest.

"Okay, how about I pick you up tomorrow?" Sakura nodded "How about Nine?"

"Sounds good, Hina-chan. Good night." Sakura said, patting her head.

She giggled "Good night to you too, Saku-chan."

They hugged each other again and walked separate ways to their homes. Sakura took the rooftops and glided gracefully from roof to roof. She was overjoyed when she saw her home in sight. She thought she would never get there. Seeing that the lights were still on, she decided it was best to use the front door instead of the window; she was too tired for that.

"Hello Oka-san, Oto-san. I'm home." She called from the foyer.

"Welcome home, Blossom." Her father called from the kitchen.

"How did it go?" He asked

"It was a lot of fun," she said grabbing a sandwich from the fridge ", I was in charge of healing everyone in my sector."

"I'm so proud of you." He said, hugging her.

"Thanks. I'm going to hit the hay, I'm really tired." She yawned.

"Alright, good night. Sleep well." He said, kissing her on the top of her head.

She nodded and walked to the bathroom. She impatiently pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

After a good twenty minutes of soaking, she got out and dried her self off, pulling on some green silk pyjamas and stumbled into her room.

She almost didn't make into her bed, she half collapsed on it. Curling herself up in the blankets, her thoughts drifted to tomorrow.

For some reason, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Though she pushed it to the back of her mind, she didn't want to worry over such things.

Besides it was just a feeling, right?

Whew! That was alot. I whipped out the next two chapters plus this one in only two days. I'm on a roll! The story really takes off next chapter. Just to warn you, there will be two character deaths next chapter. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

OK, so I started writing this shortly after the previous chapter. Whew, I'm on a roll! Anyway, there will be two main character deaths and a few non important character deaths in this chapter. The good news is that the story really starts from here on out! I have a feeling this is going to be a long story. Without further ado, on with the show!

**Disclaimer-** Me owning Naruto? How cute, you thought I was amazing.

**Words-** 3,035

Sakura groaned and stuffed her face into her pillow, trying to keep the beams of sun from assaulting her delicate eyes.

"Jeez, can't someone turn off that Kami-damned sun!" She mumbled angrily.

She flipped onto her side trying to get some more sleep, but the damage had been done. She reluctantly off her blankets and violently grabbed the innocent clock off of her night table. 8:02.

'_Oh yeah, I'm going shopping today with Hina-chan.' _She thought happily

She clumsily puttered around her room gathering items of clothing that were strewn about in a un-lady like fashion. She grabbed a white tank top that showed off her midriff, an open knee length black jacket with silver chains hanging lazily at the back and with sleeves reaching the inside of her elbow. Going to her dresser she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out some baggy black capris which also have silver chains, but they were hanging off her belt and over her hip. Lastly she grabbed her normal black ninja sandals and slipped them on, trying to keep her balance as she stood on one foot. She walked over to her full length mirror and did a twirl. When she faced it again she looked herself up and down and gave herself a smile and an approving nod. She took a think black ribbon that was tied to the mirror's post and tied her up into a messy ponytail. She grabbed her hitai-ate and looked at it.

'_Hitai-ate or no hitai-ate…hitai-ate or no…'_ She trailed off. _'Oh what the hell.'_ She thought tying it around her neck.

She glanced at the mirror once again as she was walking away, her gazing travelling up to her face.

'_Hmmm…'_ She said to herself, playing with her bangs.

Her bangs swooped over her right eye completely covering it, and came down to a jagged point at her jaw line.

"Too long."

She grabbed the kunai she had under her pillow and took her bangs in her free hand. She cut her pink locks so her bangs came slightly past the middle of her cheek. She smiled.

"Much better."

She walked over to her closet and pulled open the door. She hopped onto some storage containers and grabbed a small box that was on the top shelf, hidden by some scrolls. From the box she pulled out 3,500 ryo.(Dang, she's rich. XD) She shoved the box back into it's place and shut the closet door, and made her way to the kitchen.

She sniffed the air.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" She said entering the kitchen with a serene smile plastered on her pale face.

"Bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and muffins." Her Mother replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I love you Mommy dearest." Sakura said drooling. Her Mother laughed at that and handed her a plate of the sweet deliciousness.

"So Sakura, what are you doing today?" Her Mother asked.

"I planned a shopping spree with Hina-chan."

"That's nice sweetheart. Do you need any money?"

"No, that's fine. I got some from my treasure chest."(Lol, treasure chest.)

"Oh alright." She replied sweetly.

"You and Oto-san have a mission today, don't you?"

"Yes, we do. It will be great fun."

"Sounds like it. Good luck on it then, Oka-san." Sakura said with a grin, finishing her breakfast.

They both heard a knock coming from the door.

"Ah, that must be Hina-chan!"

Sakura ran to the door and opened it, and sure enough Hinata was standing there smiling and giving her a small wave.

"Aw, you look so cute Hina-chan!" Sakura squealed, glomping the innocent Hyuuga.

Hinata was wearing a blue-ish grey off the shoulder top with loose, billowing sleeves. The front was slightly ruffled and hugged her small frame. She also wore tight black knee length shorts and regular black ninja sandals, her hitai-ate adorning her waist.

"Arigato, Saku-chan. You too." She said blushing and grabbing her hands.

"Want some breakfast."

"Sure!" She nodded.

She walked into the kitchen closely behind Sakura.

"Good morning, Haruno-san." Hinata said with a bow.

"My my Hinata-chan, you look lovely today. Come have a seat and eat."

"Hai, thank you very much." She replied sitting next to Sakura and digging in.

After Hinata had finished her breakfast and some comfortable conversation, the two Kunoichis decided to for the Mall.(They have a mall, who knew? :P)

"Thank you for the delicious food, Haruno-san." Hinata said politely.

"No problem Hinata-chan, you're a pleasure to have around."

Hinata blushed and smiled, while Sakura giggled.

"Then we'll be leaving. Bye Oka-san, good luck to you and Oto-san on your mission." Sakura said to her mother, giving her a hug.

"Good luck." Hinata added.

"Thank you girls. Now run along and have some fun."

Doing as they were told they walked to the mall, laughing and talking all the way.

"Ne, how much money did you bring Hyuuga?"

" 'The hell? Anyway, I brought 4,000 ryo."

"Hyuugas ARE rich." Sakura said sadly.

Hinata laughed

"I brought 3,500 ryo."

"Close enough Haruno, close enough." Hinata replied, saying 'Haruno' the slightest bit slyly.

"Ah, touché my dear." Sakura said, followed by another riot of laughter.

A short while later they entered the mall, instantly acting like kids who had just been locked inside of a candy store.

They ran into a weapons shop first. They tried out a new shipment of kunai that had come in and some katanas. Hinata was the first to decide what they were going to buy. Hinata had picked out a black and crimson katana, and a set of 50 ice blue kunai. She had trouble deciding between a silver and orange dagger, or one with a green gem embedded in the handle, but decided the latter one was her favourite. Sakura had finally chosen hers; she could never make up her mind over weapons. She bought a set of 100 blood red kunai, and two katanas; one with a black handle and a silver dragon twisted around it and the other one had a deep purple handle that was capped with silver on each end of the handle. It also had an amethyst stone in middle, surrounded by a diamond of silver.

After their weapons were purchased, they walked around the mall some more. Dashing into various shoes and clothing stores, including a Hot Topic. (There's a Hot Topic in Konoha? Who Knew?) Soon after they had at the least ten bags each.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, want to get something to eat?" Hinata asked as they walked by the food court.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm starved."

They scanned the walls of the food court, looking at the various food items, trying to decide what to eat.

"Ah, there's a Takoyaki place." Hinata said, pointing to her left.

Sakura licked her lips. "Sounds good."

They walked up to the stand and ordered their food, sitting down at an empty table. They sat down and a couple of minutes of comfortable silence went by when suddenly Sakura felt pressure on her eyes and her vision became black.

"Guess who?" A mystery voice asked.

"Woof woof!"

Sakura smirked.

"Thanks Akamaru, you just gave your owner away." She grabbed the boy's hands from her face and smiled up at him.

"Yo,Kiba-kun"

"Hey, how's it going you two?"

"Not bad, Kiba-kun." Hinata said, giving him a small smile.

"Mind if I join you lovely ladies?"

Both the girls laughed.

"Sure, make yourself at home." Sakura said as she patted the spot next to her.

Akamaru crawled into Sakura's lap and fell asleep as she stroked him. They made light conversation until Kiba's eyes gandered to the floor beside the girls.

"Well, you have been quite busy, haven't you?" He stated, more than asked.

Hinata nodded. "Un, and we're only about half way done." Hinata said laughing.

Kiba laughed along too.

"Care to join us?" Sakura asked.

"Love to." He grinned.

They got up and went to many more stores; (Author is way too lazy to describe it.) laughing, talking, and dancing the whole way. They shopped for two more hours before Kiba had to leave for training.

"That's too bad. Bye bye, Kiba-kun." Sakura said giving him a hug.

"S-see you, Kiba-kun." Hinata said, only stuttering lightly, she wasn't too shy when she was around him.

"See ya." He said as he turned to walk away, giving Sakura a discreet wink.

Sakura blushed furiously at that, her face taking a colour that could rival a tomato.

During their last hour of shopping, they stopped by an accessory store. A sign on their window saying that they would do custom made accessories. They stopped inside and decided that they were going to get silver pendants made. Each one going to have their clan symbols hanging from a silver chain. It was Sakura's idea, and Hinata asked why but Sakura really didn't know. She felt that it was just the right thing to do. They both shrugged it off.

It was 5:30 when they left the mall, and they took the long way home through the training grounds. They had both put their stuff in their own storage scrolls that they had brought along with them. After the stuff was all packed, they placed the scrolls in their pockets. The only thing they left out were the pendants that they had just created, they had hooked them around their necks.

They were walking for a few minutes in silence when they sensed two familiar chakra signatures. Hinata and Sakura stared at each other, and then turned their gaze to the path in front of them.

Sasuke and Ino.

Said ninjas appeared from the bushes along with about 10 civilians.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Ino said viciously.

"Is this your 'gang'? How ridiculous." Sakura said.

"Don't bad mouth us Sakura, you'd never win a battle with us." Sasuke teased seethingly.

'_Damn Uchiha bastard.' _

Sakura bit her lip in anger, instantly drawing blood which filled her mouth with an unpleasant taste.

"You know I'm right," he continued ", I mean seriously. A weak idiot, and an even more useless Hyuuga."

"Shut your fucking mouth Uchiha!" Sakura growled.

"Yeah, I don't even know how the elite Hyuuga clan could breed such a useless, weak, and pathetic thing like Hinata." Ino added.

The one thing Hinata hated the most was to be called weak. She was strong and she knew it. Ino's words repeated in her head. She started trembling in fury, angry tears rolling down her delicate face.

"Awww look! The poor thing is crying." Ino teased

Sakura's eyes flashed a piercing red as she glanced at Hinata. They each gave each other a knowing look. They knew what they had to do, they had to end this once and for all. They both grabbed their newly acquired katanas out of the storage scroll. In a flash, they charged at the group. They were so fast, they never saw it coming. In blind rage Hinata and Sakura hacked them all down like the scum that they were. The civilians were the ones who died easier and faster, all that was left were Sasuke and Ino.

The two lay there, struggling to stay alive. The two Kunoichis guessed that multiple stab wounds to the chest and stomach weren't enough.

Sakura stood over Sasuke, a menacing glare overtaking her eyes, the once sea foam green orbs now a deep crimson that seemed to glow in the evening darkness. She pulled out a kunai that was in her pocket and held it high over her head. She plunged the kunai deep and hard into areas all over his body, a sickening squish following every stab. Each stab got more violent as Sakura thought of all the horrible things Sasuke had said to her. She took this chance to get all of her hate and anger out of her system. She'd had enough; she took one final stab to his heart, making sure that he died. She stood up panting, and backed away and looked over to Hinata. Her eyes widened at the scene. It looked like some terrifying horror movie. She never thought that Hinata had that in her.

Hinata looked over at Sakura, she too was panting from anger. Then all of a sudden, realization hit them like a ton of bricks. They had just slaughtered twelve Konoha citizens. They looked at each other, horror and fear written across their features. They were in SO MUCH trouble. (No shizz, eh?)

"M-maybe w-we should just hide the bodies and n-n-not t-tell anyone." Sakura said, staring at the blood stained grass and trees.

"I-I-I-I d-don't know." Hinata replied panic stricken.

Little did they know that one of the Hokage's personal ANBU was watching the whole thing.

Sakura used a fire style jutsu to incinerate the bodies, while Hinata got some water from the river to wash the blood of them.

Hinata returned with the water as the bodies finished burning. The girls quickly but carefully washed the blood off their bodies and clothes, and then burned the bloody rags using the same jutsu.

Then they ran. They ran like hell back to their favourite spot in the woods. No one new of this spot, and they knew they wouldn't be found. They were going to wait there for an hour or two then casually leave.

They ran for a few minutes, when all of a sudden their hearts dropped into the pits of their stomachs.

An ANBU was in their path, and not just a normal ANBU, it was one of Tsunade's personal ANBU.

"Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata." The ANBU boomed.

They gulped.

"You are to come with me."

They reluctantly, but obediently followed the ANBU to the Hokage tower. They were probably caught, Sakura thought_. 'But how could they find out so soon?'_

They were trembling, they had been caught. Kami help them, they've been caught.

'_What the hell are they going to do to us?'_ Sakura though panicked.

They reached the Hokage tower not even two minutes later. Had it always been so close?

They approached the huge wooden door of the Hokage's office. The ANBU knocked on it and opened it when a muffled 'Enter' was heard.

The girls couldn't help but tremble slightly under the Hokage's penetrating gaze. Both she and Shizune had disappointed looks on their faces. Yep. They've definitely been caught.

"Sakura and Hinata!" the blonde's voice boomed "You've been seen by my personal guard murdering Yamanka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, and ten other non-ninja civilians!"

The young girl's postures slumped, heads hanging low.

Both Shizune and Tsunade had tears in their eyes. What they had to the young apprentice was hard to do.

"This is a serious crime, you two." She continued "So instead of sentencing you to life in prison, you two are here by banished from the village of Konoha."

Both Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened, hearts dropping.

"B-but Tsunade-shishou! They provoked us! They deserved it!" Sakura argued.

"Sakura!"

She was silenced immediately.

"It was a decision made by the council. I have no choice!" Tsunade said, letting the tears flow from her honey eyes.

"I will allow you thirty minutes to pack any belongings you wish to take, and then you are to leave with no questions asked. You are dismissed."

Sakura's face darkened as she left the room, Hinata trailing behind. Hinata was softly crying, where as angry tears flowed from Sakura's eyes.

They both went home to pack their belongings, Hinata having to sneak into the Hyuuga compound. They both put everything into the storage scrolls that already had their stuff from earlier that day in it. Sakura stuffed her scroll into her backpack that had various things for missions in it. She picked up her cat Nikki.

"I don't think you'll like the long journey. You know what to do." She said to the cat.

The cat mewed and jumped into the air. Nikki started to glow and turned into a ring, the ring fell from the air into Sakura's hand. She slipped the ring onto her index finger, grabbed her backpack and left the room. Sakura left a note on the kitchen table with her parent's names on it. The note read:

_Dear Oka-san and Oto-san,_

_I'm sorry for disgracing the Haruno clan. I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me. I love you with all my heart._

_Love, _

_Sakura._

Tears stained the paper and table as Sakura turned away running from the house. She looked back at her loving home and sobbed softly. She stopped herself from crying as she neared the gates, Hinata was there waiting for her, a solemn look on her face.

"Did you get everything, Saku-chan?" Hinata asked, stroking her pet rabbit, Shizuka.

"Un, I did."

"You're not bringing Nikki-chan?"

Sakura held up her hand and pointed to her ring.

"Oh." Was all she said.

They walked through the gates, glancing back at their beloved village. That was the last time they would ever pass through there. They each grabbed their hitai-ates and slashed the leaf symbol and re-tied them. They ran into the night, not daring to look once again.

It was official, they were betrayed. They should never feel love for this place ever again.

There we go! Phew, 2 chapters in one day. Sorry all you Sasuke and Ino lovers. I felt terrible for killing Ino, but I felt wonderful for killing Sasuke. I know it was a crappy fight scene, but I couldn't help it. I suck at fight scenes. Please tell me if you thought this chapter was any good or not. Next chapter might be a filler chapter of sorts and will probably be short.(It's in a somewhat of an editing mode.) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, so this chapter might be a little short, or maybe it won't, you'll have to see. So the first half will be a filler of sorts, getting to know Sakura and Hinata's feelings and all, and the latter half will be more exciting because…-drumroll please- They join the Akatsuki! Ok, about that, Sasori is still alive (Because the Sakura vs Sasori thing hasn't happened yet) and Tobi is here too! You'll also get to see who our two favourite kunoichis get paired up with, you'll be surprised to whom Hinata is with. –snicker- Anywho, on with the show!

**Disclaimer-** The name is Kishimoto. Not.

**Words-**5,157

Sakura and Hinata ran. They ran for days without stopping, their adrenaline the only thing keeping them going but even that wore off soon and they grew tired.

"Let's take a rest. We passed the Fire border two days ago, so we should be safe." Sakura told Hinata.

"Yeah, okay…" She replied softly.

They spotted a river a few meters west of where they were, so they walked over to it and set up a small camp near the water's edge. First they each took a long drink from the river and then filled the extra canteens that they had brought along. 

"How about some fish?" Sakura asked while taking a out a kunai.

Hinata made a noise of agreement as she set up a fire.

Sakura nodded then turned her attention to the fish swimming about in the water. She readied her kunai in front of her when she saw a large school of them in her range. Drawing it back slightly, she threw the kunai into the water and impaled two fish at once, and pulled them out of the water. She hurriedly stuck her thumb to each of the fish's mouths and broke their backs, not wanting them to suffer a death by suffocation.

"I hate doing that…" She mumbled to herself as she walked over to Hinata.

"It had to be done."

She sat down next to Hinata on the soft grass and laid the two fish down on the metal tray that was hovering over the fire.

Sakura was entranced by the dancing orange flames, thoughts running wild her brain.

'After all that I've done for the damn village, they just kick me out!? It wasn't even that big of a deal!' She thought angrily.

'That damned Sasuke and Ino pig deserved it!

'What am I going to do? I won't be able to see any of my friends ever again.' She thought sadly, images of Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Temari and Kankuro flashing before her eyes. It made her want to cry. She was so racked up in emotions that she almost didn't hear Hinata's soft voice.

"I can't believe we're really missing nins."

"Un. It pisses me off, stupid Konoha." Sakura said bitterly. (A/N Just for those who don't know, 'Un' means 'Yeah' in Japanese.)

"I agree. However, it's kind of a good thing this happened…" Hinata said sadly.

"Huh? How so?"

"Oto-sama was planning on disowning me." She replied with a sad smile.

"Damn Hyuugas." Sakura ground out under her breath.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl, Hinata doing the same to the rosette. They stayed liked that for a while, comforting each other.

"Ne Saku-chan, where are we going anyway?" Hinata asked.

Sakura blinked. "I have no idea. Tea Country is just east of this spot, maybe we should head there?"

"Sounds good, we should leave in the morning then."

They had finished eating their fish a few minutes later and decided it was time they both to a rest. Hinata got up first and set up traps at a twenty meter radius, coming back ten minutes later.

"I've set the traps." Hinata said, crawling into the tent next to Sakura.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep."

And so they did. They stayed close to each other, staying in a peaceful yet light sleep.

That was it. They were missing nin. All they had was each other, they were all alone.

The next morning Sakura was the first one to awaken. She stared up at the sky, the sun was halfway up. She guessed it was around 8:30 or 9:00.

Hinata yawned and stretched.

"Saku-chan? Good morning." She said as she rubbed her eye sleepily.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, actually. Much better than I have for weeks."

"That's good." Sakura replied with a smile.

"We should get ready."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

They both packed up their futons and supplies and stuffed them into their bags. Then they started to take the tent down. Once the tent was put away, they sat down had some of the extra rations Hinata had stolen from the Hyuuga compound.

Sakura's gaze drifted down to her stomach. There was still a small bloodstain on her white tank top. Then she remembered the shopping spree. She smiled at the memory, it seemed like yesterday. She pulled out the scroll that had said content in it and rummaged around for a new set of clothes.

Sakura didn't mind changing in front of Hinata. She was like a sister to her, and it didn't bother either of them.

From inside she pulled out a red mini dress. It was a tube top style with fishnet on the hem, the dress itself coming down to her mid thigh. On the left side of the dress near the bottom the Haruno clan symbol was embroidered in white. Then she pulled out some black ninja boots that ended at just above her knee. Lastly she pulled on some wrist length fingerless fishnet gloves.

She then stood up and pulled her hair out of its long ponytail and fluffed her cotton candy locks.

She looked at Hinata with a smirk and a determined look in her eye. Hinata in turn gave stared at her with a strange look.

"Um, what is it Saku-chan?" She asked somewhat nervously.

"Hina-chan, let's be the greatest missing nins ever!" She cheered but then continued darkly "and take our revenge on Konoha." Sakura said, feeling a maniacal Shion Sonozaki laugh coming on.

Hinata sweat dropped. "I'm all for that I guess, but it seems like you had a change of heart quite fast." She said, the latter half deadpanned.

"Un, I tend to do that sometimes." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Riiight. Anyway let's head to Tea Country before we are found."

"Hai, Hinata-sama! Please lead the way!" She cheered sweetly.

"Okay, that was just disturbing." Hinata said putting her backpack on and jumped on a near by branch, Sakura in tow.

They were gliding from tree to tree ever so gracefully. Hinata had somehow moved behind Sakura, but decided that it was good she was going at a slower pace; she wanted to enjoy the summer breeze.

Her enjoyment was abruptly interrupted when a whip of pink hair smacked her in the face, some going down her throat. She hacked and sputtered, trying to get some air. After her terrible ordeal was over, she called rather annoyed to Sakura.

"Ne, doesn't that bug you?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Your hair. It's so long, doesn't it bother you?"

She shook her head. "Not really. It's not very thick so its not in the way, but if does get in the way I just tie it back."

"Ah." Hinata replied. "And your bangs?"

"Nope. Except for when I'm reading or working on a patient, then I just pin them back."

Hinata just nodded and moved up next to Sakura.

"How far away from the border are we?"

"Hina-chan you should know."

"I have an idea, but you're better with judgment than I am."

"How long do you think?" Sakura questioned.

"A few minutes, five at the most."

"I got that too." She said, patting Hinata on the head.

She blushed and laughed but stopped when they sensed a familiar chakra signature. They both looked at each other, Kakashi. They jumped down into a bush and stayed quite.

'_What the hell is he doing here?'_ Sakura thought.

"I could have sworn they were here." They heard his voice say, as he turned around, no longer facing them.

They took the chance to get the hell out of there. They took off like rockets from their destination, but made sure not to make a sound.

'_Was he trying to capture us?'_ They both thought.

They ran for what seemed like years, they were so deep in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice the fact that they had run for a week and a half without stopping. Their adrenaline was the only thing keeping them going.

Sakura had broken the silence when she saw a cave up ahead. "Hina-chan, theres a cave up ahead. Let's stop there." She said softly, voice straining slightly. Hinata nodded in agreement as she dropped to the ground. Hinata walked up to the cave, Sakura following behind.

The cave was pretty spacious and relatively dry. They migrated to the back of the cave and sat down. Sakura lit a fire with a jutsu, believing it was a safe distance to use chakra.

Hinata sighed. "Where are we?"

"Middle of nowhere. But if we keep going west, we'll reach Kiri in a month."

"A month?" She breathed. "Is there any closer?"

"No, unfortunately." Sakura replied. "We made a stupid mistake. We ran blind."

"Mmm."

Then Hinata grinned, receiving a questioning look from Sakura.

"Then let's go to Kiri!" She half yelled, half cheered.

Sakura grinned too and nodded.

"Un, let's do it!"

------------------------X-----------------------------------

They stayed there in the cave for a day and a half, resting up for their big journey.

The evening of the second day was when they left. They jumped into the night like ghosts, never making a sound and remained unseen. They agreed that they would run in intervals. Run for five days, and rest for two and a half. They were to do this for the rest of the journey.

They had stopped on one of their breaks to asses the situation. Sitting down across from Hinata, Sakura began.

"Alright, we made good time. We should reach the Kiri border in a week."

Hinata sighed in relief.

"We should leave tomorrow, rest up well."

Hinata nodded as she made her way to her futon, as did Sakura.

Sakura yawned sleepily. "Good night, Hina-chan."

Sakura smiled as she lay down. Hinata was already asleep.

The next morning they packed up their stuff and cleaned up any traces they could've left.

"You ready, Saku-chan?"

"Un, let's go."

They jumped up onto the nearest branch and headed north. They were in for a long journey, and I don't mean to Kiri.

-------------------------------------X--------------------------------------

The two girls had been running for three days, their destination getting closer.

It was around noon when Hinata sensed something. She glanced over at Sakura who in turn stared at her. She sensed it too.

Sakura motioned to the ground with her eyes, Hinata's following.

'_The ground?'_ Hinata thought.

Suddenly vines shot up through the earth and tried to wrap around the girls' ankles.

They dodged them with little difficulty. Each jumped high onto their own branch, intrigued when something green and spiky started to appear from the grass.

Their eyes widened when a plant man appeared. He had a two-toned body with a Venus flytrap looking thing around his body. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds decorating it.

"Akatsuki!" Sakura and Hinata yelled in unison.

Then the strange man started to speak.

"I have not come here to fight. Our leader wishes to speak with you." He stated.

He spoke in two voices, which spiked the girls' interests.

They both just stood there, contemplating what the guy had just said.

"Well?" The black half of him said, quite rudely.

They glanced each others way and gave a slight nod. They jumped down beside the man and they started to run in the opposite direction of Kiri.

They ran for six days without stopping. Both Sakura and Hinata were exhausted, but they didn't dare complain. They did not want to provoke the Akatsuki member; they didn't have the energy to fight.

Sakura, though did have the energy to talk.

"Uh…excuse me sir, but what's your name and where are you taking us?" Sakura asked with as much politeness as she could muster.

The man just glanced over his shoulder at Sakura, and then turned his attention back to the forest in front of him. There was a few minutes of silence, Sakura not daring to ask a second time. But then he spoke.

"I am Zetsu. I am taking you to the Akatsuki base in Ame." Zetsu replied in quiet, but deep voice.

"Oh." She replied. Not the most clever reply to an S-class criminal, but there it was.

"Zetsu-san…why are you taking us there?" Hinata asked, though she clearly knew the reason why.

"You'll see when we get there."

They didn't speak for the rest of the trip. They were to afraid to provoke him, they didn't have nearly enough energy to fight him, even if they did have the energy, they'd have a hard time.

They ran for a few more days, still without stopping. Just when they thought they were at their limit, the air around them changed. It had become damper and more cold, they must be very near to Ame.

'_I've never been to Ame before…'_ Sakura pondered to herself.

'_**Un! This'll be great chapter to our new life!'**_ Inner cheered.

'_Oh wow, welcome back. You didn't show up for a while, I thought you had finally gone away.'_

'_**Nope!'**_

'_Good! I missed you to bits!'___Sakura replied sarcastically.__

'_**Oh you're cruel!' **_Inner sobbed.

'_Pfft.'_

She was pulled from her argument with inner when she felt wetness hit the top of her head and face. She looked up, rain.

'_So we've made it to Ame huh?'_ Sakura smirked to herself. She couldn't help but feel a little more nervous.

"Would you two like to stop for a minute?" Zetsu asked in a strangely nice tone.

Hinata gaped slightly. "Um, yes please. Just a quick one, thank you."

They actually did stop for exactly one minute, but it was enough for them to feel more relaxed and more energized.

'_He stopped for EXACTLY one minute…' _She thought and mentally sweat dropped.

"We'll be at the base in an hour." Zetsu said, only this time in a deeper more impatient voice.

'_Two voices?'_ Hinata thought. _'How strange.'_

They continues in silence, Sakura and Hinata giving each other reassuring looks every so often. They entered town a short while later. Even though there was an Akatsuki running through their streets, people didn't even pay any attention to him. The ones that did pay attention smiled at him, some even bowed!

'_What the hell?'_ The kunoichis thought.

They were nearing the base, Sakura thought. What they saw made them feel uneasy, a huge metal and steel skyscraper looking building. It looked menacing and it looked like it could puncture the sky.

'_That's definitely the base…'_ They both thought.

They approached a huge steel door that had to be at least 40 feet tall. Zetsu lifted his hand up to the door. The girls watched in amazement when the ring on his finger and the seal on the door started to glow. Miraculously, the door opened. Zetsu stepped inside and motioned for the girls to follow.

The girls followed closely behind him, but not close enough to invade his personal space. They stayed even closer together, having each other there for support.

They rounded the long cold hallways for what seemed like an eternity, when they finally approached a huge wooden door.

Zetsu went up to it and knocked on it.

"Leader-sama, I've brought them."

After a few seconds of silence a deep voice was heard.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly, and creaked loudly, adding to the already creepy mood.

Zetsu motioned for them to go in. They slowly walked over the threshold into the leader's office, the door closing loudly behind them. Then they slowly approached the leader, heads bowed for good measure.

"Haruno Sakura. Apprentice to the Slug Princess Tsunade and renowned medic." He said, voice emotionless. Sakura nodded.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Heir to the Hyuuga clan and user of the Byakugan." He continued. Hinata, too nodded.

"I am not one to beat around the bush. Due to your abilities I am offering you a place in the Akatsuki."

Both gaped. They knew that was what they were here for, but they were still unprepared for the words.

Sakura turned to Hinata. Sakura used her telekinesis jutsu and entered Hinata's mind.

'_Hina-chan, what should we do? If we don't join, they'll kill us.'_

'_I know Saku-chan. But you said that we should be great missing nins, so heres that chance.'_

'_You're right. Let's do it. Let's join the Akatsuki!'_ Sakura cheered. (A/N Hinata can use the Telekinesis jutsu too.)

Both nodded at each other and turned back to the leader.

"We accept. We'll join your organization, but only on one condition." Hinata told the leader, her voice not faltering once.

The leader smirked. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"We will capture any Bijuu, except for the Kyuubi and Shukaku." Sakura continued.

"I would have agreed nonetheless, however our organization is no longer after the Bijuu-Jinchuuriki."

Hinata and Sakura gasped. They weren't expecting that.

"Oh. Well, that's good then…" Hinata said, feeling the air getting awkward.

"Other than that, do you accept?" Pein asked them, his ringed eyes piercing into their very souls.

They both stood tall and nodded. "Hai, we accept." The girls said in unison.

"Very well then, welcome to the Akatsuki."

At that very moment, the girls felt overjoyed as a gorgeous blue haired woman approached them, handing them two rings.

Sakura's was a deep purple that seemed to grow light in the light. It had the kanji symbol for bravery.

Hinata's was a stunning ice blue colour that looked like a crystal. Hers having the kanji symbol for pride.

Suddenly a 'pop' was heard and a huge cloud of smoke appeared around Sakura's hand. At Sakura's feet was a small fluffy calico cat. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Uh…um…this is my cat Nikki." She said sheepishly.

"I also have a pet." Hinata said, holding up Shizuka.

"Uh-huh…"Pein said standing up from behind a desk and walking over to a door on the opposite wall, opening it and walking inside, closing it softly behind him.

Both girls hugged their pets close, fearing for the poor things lives. They were then relieved when they heard a muffled 'Oh my Kami they are so cute!'

The stoic man came out seconds later, his emotionless face put back in its place. He calmly sat back in his chair, sighed, and stared the girls.

'_Who knew a terrifying S-class criminal, leader of the infamous Akatsuki would have a soft spot for fuzzy animals.'_ They both thought and sweat dropped.

"I'll allow you to keep them, however you are to keep them from causing trouble and destroying my base."

They bowed as lowly as they could. "Thank you so very much, Leader-sama." He nodded.

"As you know, all of our members have coloured nails." He said, taking out a rack of nail polish. "You will have a coloured nails as well, you may choose your own colour."

Hinata and Sakura approached the rack and fingered the bottles. Sakura chose a glossy black where HInata chose a royal blue. They started applying the cold semi-liquid to their nails, the polish instantly drying. They took their rings and slipped them on.

"You two will have to share a room until we are able to get you your own." He mentioned, the girls paying very close attention to his every word.

"Your cloaks will be delivered to your room in a few days. Here will be your escorts for the day." He said, pointing behind them.

Sakura turned and squeaked. "Ohmykamihotguys!" She squealed, instantly covering her mouth and blushed.

Pein and Hinata sweat dropped. "Anyway," Pein continued "This is Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. They will show you around until I can assign you partners."

"Hai." They both said, Sakura still flustered over her embarrassing outburst.

"You are dismissed." He said.

The two girls turned to a smirking guy, a blushing blonde, and a stoic Uchiha.

'_Great. Another one.'_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Uh, hello. I'm Haruno Sakura." She said, giving a small wave.

Hinata walked up beside her and bowed politely. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, girls, un." The blonde said "I'm Deidara,un." He said holding out his hand and smiling sweetly. The girls took it gracefully.

"I'm fucking Hidan." The guy with the violet eyes said.

"Hn. Itachi." The Uchiha said. _'Same vocabulary too.' _Sakura said to herself.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sakura said.

Itachi turned to Sakura. "So you killed my little brother?" He asked, with the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. (A/N I know the whole reason why Itachi killed the clan, just so you know.)

"Un, you're welcome." She replied deadpanned.

"Hah!" Deidara laughed.

"Fucking great!" Hidan said laughing, too.

"Get the hell out of my office!" Pein yelled.

They all scurried out of there like rats off a burning ship. They walked around the base together, the boys pointing out important rooms along the way.

Deidara felt holes being bored into his back. He turned his head and saw that Hinata was staring intently at him.

"Ok, what is it?" Deidara asked, slightly annoyed and creepd out.

"Ino." Was all she said as Sakura started laughing her ass off.

"H-h-he does look like Ino!" Sakura said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"What the hell, un?"

"It was the girl I murdered." Hinata stated.

"G-girl!?" He stammered.

"You could be her twin." She continued.

"Hah! Fucking pansy looks like a chick!" Hidan yelled, followed by a riot of laughter.

Sakura patted Deidara on the back. "Don't worry about it Deidara-san." She said inbetween giggles.

"Whatever, un."

They walked around for about a half an hour, talking and getting to know each other. They had just finished grabbing something to eat from the kitchen and headed to the dormitory area. They headed down to the last room at the end off the hall. They opened the door and someone jumped out.

"Tobi wanted to surprise the pretty girls! Tobi welcomes the pretty girls to the Akatsuki!" He yelled happily while dancing around.

Sakura and Hinata stared at the man called Tobi in silence for a few minutes, the masked man stopping and staring at the girls, getting a little afraid.

"Kyaaaa! He's so cute!!" They squealed loudly, latching themselves onto the unsuspecting man.

"Tobi loves you!"

"Kya~aaa!"

"What the hell? He captures their fucking hearts just like fucking that?" Hidan half growled.

"Tobi!" Deidara twitched.

"Don't hurt Tobi, Deidara-senpai!"

"Deidara-san!" The two gasped, holding Tobi protectively.

"Whatever, un." Deidara said handing them a map of the base. "Rest up, you'll be assigned a partner later today."

"Thanks." Sakura said, taking the map.

Hidan, Itachi and Deidara left, leaving Tobi alone with the two girls.

"Tobi has to go. Can Tobi have the pretty girl's names?"

"Sakura."

"Hinata."

"Okay! Bye Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan!" He yelled while running down the hall.

"Bye Tobi-kun!" They yelled back.

Hinata and Sakura went into their room. It was gorgeously decorated. It had two queen sized beds, one on two of the walls. One had black silk sheets, whereas the other had red silk sheets. The walls were painted a glossy black, and the floor was covered in a slightly fuzzy red carpet. There was a huge window on the opposite wall that had thick black curtains, the window leading out into a stone balcony. The walls were covered in a variety of beautiful paintings, and the doors were painted a crimson red. Beside each bed was a working desk. On the wall they were standing on there was an empty bookshelf and two empty walk in closets. Hinata spotted a door near the window, so she decided to go inside. The room led into a huge bathroom, causing Hinata to gasp slightly. It was almost as big as their room. Further down was another door, the other door lead to a huge walk in shower. It wasn't as big as the bathroom, but it was still big. It was definitely more luxurious than anything she'd ever had at the Hyuuga household.

Hinata walked back through the doors and saw that Sakura had already claimed the black sheeted bed, her cat laying on one of the dozens of red and black pillows. Sakura was rolling around on the sheets and was giggling.

"Saku-chan, what're you doing?" Hinata asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sakura shot up and sat very lady like on the edge of the bed. "Nothing." Hinata sweat dropped.

"Wasn't this a great idea Hina-chan?" Sakura asked grinning.

"I have to admit, this is pretty fantastic." Hinata replied.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sakura said, pulling out her storage scroll.

"Me too."

"Huh?"

"There's two." Hinata said, deadpanned.

"Oh. Hehe."

Sakura poured the contents of the scroll onto her bed and scrounged around in the various items for a new outfit. She pulled out a black corset with a silver middle column (A/N The part where the bodice/strings are.) and small black ruffles on the bottom. She then pulled out a matching mid thigh length black boho skirt that had loose pleats on it and a thin silver stripe running along the bottom. She then pulled out a black leather choker than has a sterling silver pentagram hanging from a single sterling silver chain. Lastly she pulled out some black high heeled ankle boots and some towels. She took the items and made her way to the walk in shower.

Hinata laughed at her friend running to the shower. She also rummaged through her belongings to find a new outfit. First she pulled out some baggy black denim capris and a studded belt. Then she pulled out a black leather vest that exposed most of her back and her midriff. She then pulled out some studded wrist cuffs and some black converse and some towels and hit the bathroom.

A little over a half an hour later the girls came out of the bathroom all squeaky clean and looking great in their outfits.

"Hm. I never knew you were so busty Saku-chan." Hinata observed, staring at her chest.

"S-shut up!" She stuttered blushing and covering her chest with her arms. "I'm not the only one." Sakura retorted evilly, fondling Hinata's breasts.

"K-k-knock it off!" Hinata yelled while half laughing. "I-it tickles!" Sakura stopped. They were on the floor laughing their asses off, when a knock came at their door.

They both Eep'd at the sudden sound and stood up straight.

Sakura was the first to recover. She walked over to the door and opened it. A red haired man that looked strikingly similar to Gaara was standing outside their door, looking very impatient.

"Hello. Do you need something?"

"Leader-sama wishes to see you. Follow me." He said quite rudely.

"Okay. Hina-chan let's go."

Hinata ran up to Sakura's side. She glanced up to the red haired man and blushed.

'_Damn, he's hot.'_ Hinata thought.

He sensed her staring and gave her a half glare. "What?'

Hinata's blushed deepened. "What's your name?"

"Sasori." He said.

She nodded and followed Sasori down the winding corridors. Sakura nudged Hinata and whispered in her ear. "You're hot for him, aren't you?"

"D-don't be ridiculous!" She whispered back, a blush instantly staining her porcelain features once again.

Sakura smirk deepened. "Whatever you say." She whispered, standing up straight again.

She used her telekinesis jutsu thought to say something.

'_Hina-chan, I'm proud of you, you didn't stutter at all today.'_

'_Un, I though since that I'm an Akatsuki member, I should stop the shyness. It's not getting me anywhere.'_

They smiled at each other and returned their gaze to what was in front of them.

They reached the Leader's door and Sasori knocked on it.

"Who?"

"Sasori." He replied, slightly annoyed.

Sasori pushed open the door and walked inside, the girls following. Sasori walked across the room and sat beside Deidara.

"Hi Sakura-san, Hinata-san." Deidara said, smiling and waving.

"Hello Deidara-san." They replied back, returning a small wave.

Sakura glanced to her left and saw Hidan and some guy with purple and green eyes.

They walked up to Pein's desk and bowed.

"Hai, Leader-sama?"

"I've decided with who you are to be partnered with."

"Hai."

"Sakura, you are to be partnered with Hidan. Hinata you are to be partnered with Kakuzu." (OMG!)

Hidan and Kakuzu walked up to the girls.

"Looks like we're working together, bitch." Hidan said, smiling.

Sakura twitched. "Who the hell are you calling a bitch?" She said angrily, cracking her knuckles.

"No fighting in my office!" Pein snapped.

Hinata turned to Kakuzu and smiled.

"Yoroshiku, Kakuzu-san." She chirped.

Kakuzu just nodded, but Hinata's smile didn't falter.

"You and your partner are to stick with and protect each other on mission. You are to get along as well. Any questions?" Pein asked.

"No." They both said.

"Then, tomorrow at breakfast I will introduce you to the other members of the Akatsuki. Get some rest for tonight, you've had a long trip. You are dismissed."

The girls bowed and walked out of the room_. 'Wow, he seemed like he actually meant for us to be well.' _Sakura thought. _'He must really care for his members.' _ They made their way down back to their own room. They broke through the door, not literally of course. They didn't realize how tired they actually were. They collapsed onto their beds, the slept that night in their clothes, not caring though. They felt good.

For some strange reason, sleeping in those comfortable beds, they felt at peace. Deep in their hearts they knew they made the right decision.

-------------------------X----------------------------------------------------

Whew! This was way longer than I had expected. Did you like this chapter? Do you think that Hinata was too quick to think Sasori was attractive? Please, again give me any constructive criticism, thoughts, ideas, corrections and blah blah blah that you may have! Next chapter might be a little late because I don't know how to but the idea together. Anyways please R&R! Thanks!

**Authors Note-** The tattoo Sakura has (refer to chapter 1/prologue) is incorrect. That one is from another story. Hers is the alchemic sign for Mercury and her twin sister (who will appear in later chapters) has the alchemic sign for Pluto. If you don't know what they look like, look them up. Also The circle part on Sakura's tattoo is more of a heart shape than a circle.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary/Author's Note Thing- Alright, so this wasn't as good as it could've been but I promise stuff will get better soon. I'll try to get a chapter or two out each week. If not, then please be patient. I do have everything planned out it my head, since these are a sequence of dreams I had once, so it's just a matter of getting it down on paper. Also I have decided on my own that this will be a HidaSaku fic alongside a SasoHina, so sorry all of you who wanted DeiSaku. I have another idea that is similar to this and I will use DeiSaku for that one. Also, I tried to make last chapter humorous, and will try to make alot of the fic so. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Words-** 4,369

---------------------------------------------------------X------------------------------------

'_I was wondering if you could take custody of her, Kurenai-san.'_

'_B-but, Hyuuga-sama, why?'_

'_Because she is not strong enough to be a part of this clan.'_

_A few moments of silence went by. 'Fine...I-I will take good care of Hinata-chan.' She replied softly. Hinata felt her heart split in two and she ran off, tears streaming down her face._

Hinata shot straight up out of bed, sweat lightly dampening her brow. _'Calm down.' _She told herself.

"Hina-chan, what's the matter?" Sakura asked concerned, walking up to the side of her bed.

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "Oh, no. It's nothing." She reassured. "Did you just wake up?" She asked, noting the current disarray of Sakura's bubble gum locks.

"Un." She replied as she walked over to the mirror. She slightly gasped at the sight of her hair. Ends were sticking out all over the place, and were pulled every which way making it look as if a wilder beast had assaulted her head.

Hinata started laughing and grabbed a hairbrush out of her bag. She led Sakura to her bed and sat down behind her. Hinata gently started brushing Sakura's hair, making sure she got every knot and tangle. Sakura closed her eyes and took in the nice feeling; it reminded her of her mother.

Hinata soon finished and Sakura's hair was nice and smooth. "All done." She said smiling. Sakura turned around and took the brush from the girl's hands. "Arigato, Hina-chan." She said, taking Hinata's hair in her hands and starting to brush hers. Sakura had always loved Hinata's hair, it was always soft and was a gorgeous navy blue-black colour and came down to just past her shoulder blades. Sakura walked over to her bag and pulled out a white ribbon. She sat back down behind Hinata and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She then took out a kunai and started to style the end of the ponytails, making it come down into a jagged point. "There." She said, looking over Hinata and admiring her work. Hinata walked over to the mirror and blushed. She looked so pretty! Her square fringe bangs made her head the perfect shape, and two loose strands of her hair laid over her shoulders framed her face perfectly. It had made her appear more mature.

"Arigato, Saku-chan!" She cried happily, grabbing her hands.

'"No problem Hina-chan, it's not much." She replied with a soft smile. "Sasori-san will like it too." She continued with a smirk.

"S-shut it!"

"Ahhh, my lovely Hina-chan has grown up!" She cried.

"Oh shut up!" Hinata said, playfully punching Sakura in the arm. They both started laughing.

"Ne, what time is it?"

"Clock says 8:00."

"Want to get some breakfast?"

"Un, I'm starved."

Sakura pulled out the map Deidara had given her, it looked as if a professional had made it.

"We're here so if...we go down that way..." Sakura trailed off whilst walking down a hall to her left.

"Ano, Saku-chan shouldn't we change out of our pyjamas and into proper clothes?"

"Nah." She replied.

They walked down the halls for a few minutes and appeared in front of the kitchen. _'I can't believe we found it..._' She thought to herself.

They entered the kitchen and found Tobi standing there looking out the window.

"Good morning, Tobi-kun." Sakura said sweetly.

"Good morning." Hinata added.

Tobi turned around slowly and glomped the girls. The two giggled and hugged him back. "Good morning Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" He yelled happily. "Are you hungry?" He asked, just as happily. They both nodded. Tobi jumped up and ran around the kitchen, grabbing various items to prepare breakfast with.

The girls sat down at the huge oak table and watched him.

"Ne, Tobi-kun, is everyone still asleep?" Hinata asked.

"Un, Tobi is always the first one up. Tobi usually wakes up at four."

Both girls gaped. _'Four?'_

"How do you stay so energetic?"

Tobi shrugged. "Tobi is just a happy person!"

The girls smiled sweetly. The Akatsuki were nice people, they didn't act like criminals at all.

The two kunoichis waited patiently for their breakfast while Tobi sang a song to himself.

After a few minutes, Itachi came stumbling into the kitchen. The girls stared, the almighty stoic Uchiha was a clumsy sleeper. "Itachi-san, Good morning." Hinata chimed. Itachi just nodded, and sat next to Sakura, passing out and falling asleep on her shoulder.

"Eeep!" Sakura squeaked while Hinata snickered.

Next Deidara came waltzing in, carrying a deadly and menacing aura. Deidara seemed so nice, seeing him look so dangerous freaked them out.

"Good morning Deidara-san." Sakura tried quietly, not wanting to wake the Uchiha. Deidara just growled.

"Not a morning person, huh?" She said, sweat dropping.

"Tobi is done!" Tobi said, laying plates of hot fluffy pancakes in front of everyone. Hinata and Sakura started drooling and dug in. Their eyes turned to hearts and a sparkly background appeared behind them."They're so good Tobi-kun!" The girls sung. Tobi just giggled to himself.

Deidara 'tchd'. "What, jealous brat?" Sasori said, walking in. Sakura could just hear Hinata's heartbeat from here. Sakura nudged Hinata discreetly. Hinata in turn stomped on Sakura's foot. They started giggling.

"The hell are you so fucking giggly about so early in the damn morning?" Hidan grumbled, stumbling in the way Itachi did.

"Nothing Hidan-san, Good morning." Hinata said.

"The fuck happened to the Uchiha?" He asked, glancing at Sakura.

"He fell back asleep." She replied deadpanned as Hidan took the seat across from her.

One by one the other members started filing in. Zetsu came in next, smelling of death. 'What the hell was he up to?' She thought. After him came Pein, Kakuzu, and the blue haired woman they had met the day they came. Lastly a blue skinned man walked in that looked a lot like a shark.

"Now that everyone is here; Sakura, Hinata, I'd like to introduce you to the other members you have not met yet." Pein said.

Pein first pointed to Sasori, who was sitting next to him. "This is Akasuna no Sasori." He then pointed to the blue haired woman that sat across from him. "My partner, Konan." Lastly he pointed to the blue shark man that was currently raiding the fridge. "Hoshigaki Kisame."

At the sound of his name being called, he stood up taking his head out of the fridge. "What?"

Pein sighed. "Nothing, I was just telling out new members your name."

"Oh." He said, looking over at Hinata and Sakura. He then gave the girls a toothy grin.  
"Hey, how's it goin'?"

The girls smiled back."Fantastic. Good morning Kisame-san."

"What're your names?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you. You two are cute, I guess I won't eat you." He joked, turning back to the fridge. The girls giggled. He was nice, they liked him.

After breakfast, Pein announced that the girls should hang out with their new partners and get to know them. Sakura grabbed Hidan's hand and ran out to the training grounds. "Let's go to the library, Kunoichi." Kakuzu said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "Hai." Unbeknownst to them, under his mask, Kakuzu was smiling too. She wasn't afraid of him, he admired her for her bravery.

-X- With Sakura –X-

Sakura had finally let go of his hand, after much swearing and protests from the silver haired man. They made their way to a tree and sat down. They stayed in silence for a while before Sakura broke the silence.

"Okay, so tell me a little bit about yourself, Hidan-san." Sakura asked sweetly, holding a stick to his mouth pretending it was a microphone. Hidan just rolled his eyes.

"No need for damn formalities, Pinky . Just Hidan is fine. " He said, running a hand though his hair.

She blinked. "Un, okay Hidan, tell me about yourself." She asked again, ignoring the nickname.

"Uh let's fucking see...My name is Hidan. I was from Yugakure. I serve Jashin-sama. I fucking hate weaklings and being told what to do. I love killing and sacrificing to Jashin-sama." He listed, playing with the grass between his fingers.

"Ah, you're a Jashinist?" She said with a slight smile on her face.

"What of it?"

"My brother is a Jashinist." (A/N Did I say she has a brother too? Well she does, two of them actually, the other appears in my other fic.) "Demo, I don't know where he is. He left when I was 8." She added softly, getting teary eyed.

"Oh shit," Hidan said "Don't start fucking crying." He continued. He wasn't good with emotional women. Sakura just shook her head. "I'm not."

"Anyway, what about you?"

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, I was from Konoha before I got banished. I was the Hokage's, Tsunade's apprentice and surpassed her greatly in strength and in medical ninjutsu. Hina-chan is my best friend and is like my sister. I have a cat named Nikki. I hate people who have a superiority complex, I hate Emo (no harm intended to emos 3) I'm-out-for-revenge-and-I-hate-everything-bastards named Uchiha Sasuke. I love killing people and singing." She finished.

Hidan laughed at the Sasuke part. "Shit, you don't look like the kind of person who would want to fucking hurt anyone." She giggled. "Don't let the pink hair and gorgeous angelic face fool you."

He smirked. "Kid, I think we'll get along just fine." She smiled and nodded.

"By the way, how old are you?"

"18. I'm guessing you're like, 11 or something?"

She punched him in the arm. "I'm 14."

He laughed. "Un, just fine."

-X- With Hinata –X-

Hinata walked alongside Kakuzu through the cold confusing halls. However Hinata had a photographic memory and could easily remember the layout of the place. They walked up to the huge wooden door of the study and walked inside. They went over to a table in the middle of the room and sat down. Kakuzu was the first to speak.

"You are not afraid of me, Kunoichi?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"No, why would I be?" She asked with a questioning look.

He just smirked. "Nothing, Kunoichi."

"i do have a name you know." She pouted childishly. Kakuzu just chuckled lightly. "Fine then, tell me about yourself, Hinata.' He asked again, stressing her name.

"Much better. For starters my name is Hyuuga Hinata. I was formerly from Konoha and was the heir of the Hyuuga clan. I don't like unnecessary arguments, and I have no problem killing but I won't unless I have to. I'm 14 and I have a pet bunny named Shizuka. Saku-chan is my best friend and I love takoyaki."

Kakuzu nodded then started talking about himself. "The name's Kakuzu. I was from Taki and fled because of the failed assassination of the first Hokage. I love only money. I hate a lot of things and I can't stand annoyance."

Hinata smiled and held out her hand, ushering him to take it. For some reason, he did. "Let's get along, Kakuzu-san." He nodded,

"If we're going to be partners, I won't tolerate formalities. Just call me Kakuzu."

"Oh, okay Kakuzu." She replied.

They continued talking about various things for two more hours, and then Kakuzu spoke up.

"I have to go count my money." He said, standing up.

"Ok, then I'll go check up on Saku-chan and Hidan-san. Ja ne, Kakuzu."

He nodded in response, and both went their separate ways.

Hinata was walking through the halls on her way to the training grounds when she saw Nikki scratching at a closed door.

"Nikki-chan, you aren't allowed to be walking around by yourself. Go back to our room." She said softly, patting the cat on the head. She mewed and ran off in the direction of their room. In front of where the cat was just sitting was something lying there.

"A blue rose?" She thought out loud. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket and made her way to the training grounds.

She spotted Hidan and Sakura talking by a tree. She masked her chakra and teleported to said tree, standing on a branch a few feet above them. Then she very stealthily started stalking the two. She started humming the Jaw's theme to herself and was preparing for an attack. She lunged forward from the branch and locked in her target. Hinata glomped Sakura, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and neck. Sakura jumped 100 feet in the air and shrieked. "Hello, Saku-chan!" She sang.

"Holy frickin' shizz Hina-chan! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Very ninja-like, Saku-chan."

"Yeah, Yeah." She replied, patting the girl's arms. Hinata looked over at Hidan. "Ano, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, just gave me a fucking heart attack is all." He said half calmly while clutching his chest.

"Oh, my bad." She said grinning wide whilst Hidan sweat dropped and Sakura laughed.

"So, Hina-chan, How are you and Kakuzu-san getting along?"

"Great! He so cool, and he's really nice!"

Hidan choked. "Kakuzu? Nice? Bah."

Hinata blinked. "What? Don't you think he's nice?"

"He killed every fucking partner he had because they pissed him off, I don't think that's very nice."

Hinata gulped slightly. "well, hopefully I'll be the first one he won't kill."

"Un!" Sakura added "If you can handle Neji-kun on a bad day, you can handle anyone."

Hinata giggled. "Exactly. I think that a cranky Neji is more fearsome than any criminal."

They both started laughing while Hidan just wore a blank stare. "I'm so not part of the conversation anymore..." He mumbled under his breath. Sakura calmed down to mere giggles and patted Hidan on the head. "Don't worry, you don't need to know."

"Damn Heathen." He said, while Sakura just  
"It seems as though you two are getting along pretty well." Hinata said.

"Un, sure." Hidan said smiling ever so discreetly. Hinata put on a mischievous grin.

"What are you smiling at, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked sheepishly, getting kind of freaked out.

"Oh nothing." She sang, playing with the cuff of her pyjama sleeves and looking around. Sakura gave her a playful glare.

"The fuck? Anyway I go to do something. I'll see ya later." Hidan said standing up and walking away.

"Un, ja ne." The said together, giving him a wave good bye.

"I wonder what he's doing..." Hinata thought outloud, rolling onto her side to face Sakura.

"I don't know, and frankly I think we should not want to know." Sakura stated. "Putting that aside, do you want to get some lunch?"

"Un, let's go."

They left the training grounds and walked through the halls towards the kitchen. They were thankful that they had easily memorized their way around, even though they had only been there a couple days. When they walked into the kitchen, they saw Kisame sitting at the table reading a scroll.

"Hello Kisame-san." Sakura chimed.

Kisame looked up at the girls and gave them yet another toothy grin. "Heya girls."

"Would you like some lunch?"

"Sure, steak. But I warn you, I have a huge appetite."

"No worries," Sakura said. "I'm used to preparing lots of food."

Sakura walked over to the fridge and grabbed six steaks. _'They should really keep them in the freezer...' _she thought. She put them on the counter nonetheless and grabbed some carrots, basil, celery, mushrooms and a bottle of sake. Then she took out a large onion out of the basket on the counter and set beside the other ingredients. She tossed the vegetables to Hinata. "Do you mind chopping these for me?" Hinata grabbed a large knife from a drawer and a cutting board and got to work. Whiile Hinata was doing that, Sakura washed her hands and laid out all the steaks on another cutting board. Sakura took the finely chopped basil and started to rub it into the meat's surface. Once she had finished doing that to all of them, she sat a large pan on the stove and lit the burner. By then Hinata had finished with the veggies and handed the cutting board to Sakura. "Thanks." Sakura laid the steaks into the pan and poured the vegetables on top. Kisame watched Sakura intently, smirking the entire time. After the steaks were almost done, Sakura cranked up the heat and poured a dash of sake into the pan, instantly setting the contents ablaze. The fire died down moments later and Sakura took it off the burner and handed the pan to Hinata. Hinata plated four steaks for Kisame and one for herself and one for Sakura. She poured the sauce made by the juice and sake and poured that on top of the stakes, followed by a bit of rosemary. She then set the plates on the table.

"Ta-da!" Sakura sang.

"Very chef-like." Kisame chuckled while he dug in, Hinata doing the same.

"Glad you guys are sticking around. This is pretty good." The girls beamed, they were already making friends with the Akatsuki.

Suddenly they heard loud, rapid thumping and then a crash, followed by more rapid thumping. They turned their attention to the doorway, where a panting Deidara was standing on the thresh hold. He stood up straight and walked in casually. "I smelled something good, just wanting to check in."

"Did you trip?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Uh.-ahem- maybe..." He said under his breath.

Sakura just laughed softly, patting a seat where her steak sat. "Eat up." She said, going to prepare her own.

"Awesome, un."

Sakura and Hinata smiled at each other, and then started giggling.

After all the ninjas had their lunch and talking, Deidara noted their pyjamas.

"Aren't you going to get dressed, un?"

The girls stared down at their bodies. "I totally forgot we didn't change." Hinata said.

"We should get dressed, Hina-chan." Sakura said. Hinata nodded in response.

"Meet me back here, I want to show you guys around more, un." Deidara said grinning.

"Alright, we will. Let's go Hina-chan."

They went back to their room and found items on the ends of their beds. They squealed and ran up to them. "Cloaks!" Indeed they were, on the beds there were an Akatsuki cloak for each of them, a Kasa, and a bottle of nail polish that they had picked out when they arrived.

Sakura picked up her cloak first. It was opened near the chest, and wrapped around her upper arms, exposing her shoulders and a little bit of her upper arm. Instead of the usual high collar, she had a hood that bunched up behind her. The cloak opened up mid thigh and flowed out behind her, dragging on the ground. Her sleeves were longer than her arms, and covered her hands.

Hinata picked up hers next. Hers had the normal high collar, but wasn't as tall as the others, it only came to her chin. Hers, like Sakura's, opened up just past her groin and flowed out behind her, dragging on the ground. Her sleeves were different though; hers ended at just past her elbow and flowed down long like a kimono.

They squealed. "So awesome!"

Sakura went to her now stocked walk in closet and picked out a new outfit. She took out a black tube top dress with silver swirl designs going halfway up the side of the dress. There was fishnet lining the top of the shirt and went a little ways up her breast. She then slipped on a fishnet leg warmer that she pulled onto her right thigh. She then put on her clan symbol necklace, then she tied her slashed out hitai-ate around her neck. Lastly she pulled on her newly acquired Akatsuki cloak, and black high heeled ninja sandals that ended just above her knee. She did a twirl and giggled at the sight of herself.

Hinata had done the same. She wore a thick black ribbon tied around her body, covering breasts and some of her stomach. Over that she wore a fishnet top with elbow length fishnet sleeves. She also wore tight black knee length shorts, her slashed hitai-ate around her waist. Lastly she pulled on regular black ninja sandals and her new Akatsuki cloak.

"You look so good Saku-chan!" Hinata gasped happily.

"You too!"

They danced around together, thanking Kami that no one was in the room with them, s rank criminals don't do happy dances.

"It's official Hina-chan, we're Akatsuki!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Un! How awesome are we?" She giggled.

"We should get to Deidara-san, don't want to keep him waiting."

"Got it, let's go."

They walked out the room, and skipped down the hall to the kitchen, wanting to show off their new cloaks. They walked into the kitchen together, hand in hand cat walk style. They jumped onto the table and walked to the end and stuck a pose.

"Ah, you got your cloaks, un!" He said smiling "You look great, un!"

"Arigato!" They chimed happily. They jumped down off the table and stood next to Deidara.

"Let's go,un." He said, holding out the arms in a triangle like fashion.

"Hai." They said, locking arms with the blonde as they exited the kitchen.

-X- Back in Konoha -X-

(A/N This is about 2 weeks after Sakura and Hinata join the Akatsuki.)

Gaara and Naruto walked around the streets of Konoha, they had just finished a mission to Raigakure and were gone for a month and a half. (A/N I'm estimating this time because they don't know about Sakura and Hinata yet, they left earlier the day they got banished)

"Ne, Gaaara, we don't have to Tsunade-obaa-chan for a bit. I want to tell Sakura all about our misson." Naruto claimed.

"Hm. I suppose we have enough time for that." Gaara said, but truthfully he really wanted to see Sakura too. They took off to the rooftops and ran in the direction of Sakura's house. They approached in no time, Gaara walked up to the front door and was about to knock on it, when he saw Naruto fiddling with the window.

"Naruto, I don't think Sakura and her family will appreciate us breaking into their house." He sighed.

"Well, what if the door is locked, then who's the one who's prepared?" Naruto said slyly.

"The door is unlocked." He said pushing the door open.

"Oh. Hehe." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head. Gaara just rolled his eyes. They walked in slowly, noting that no one was inside.

"Pardon the intrusion." Naruto said quietly.

They two jinchuuriki looked around the house, looking to see if there was any sign of life. "Maybe she's on a mission?" Naruto pondered out loud.

That's when Gaara spotted a note on the table with the words 'Oto-san and Oka-san' written on it. Normally Gaara wasn't nosy, but this time he picked up the note and read through it. Gaara's eyes widened at the words. "Naruto, look at this." Gaara said, handing him the note.

Naruto read it over a few times. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?"

"Maybe we should take it to Tsunade-sama." Gaara suggested. Naruto nodded, and with that they took off towards the Hokage tower. The two arrived shortly and burst through the Hokage's door, not bothering with rudeness.

"You two are b-" Tsunade started but was cut off when a paper was shoved in her face.

"We found this at Sakura's house. What happened?" Gaara asked, getting worried for his best friend, and secret crush. (Awww, GaaSaku is another favourite pairing of mine.)

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a wave of depression hit her. "I guess you haven't heard." She said.

"Heard what?" Naruto said impatiently, now getting worried.

"I was getting to that you idiot." She snapped. "As I was saying...Sakura and Hinata were banished from the village shortly after you left for your mission."

Naruto and Gaara stood there, shocked and unable to make any movements or sounds,

"W-what?" Gaara studdered. "Why?"

"For murdering twelve Konoha citizens, including Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanka Ino." Tsunade said.

They both went quiet, none knowing what to say. Their Sakura murdered twelve people and was banished. They were brought back from their thoughts when they heard the Hokage continue.

"We have received word that the Akatsuki have added two female members to their organization, both ninjas fitting Sakura and Hinata's description perfectly."

Gaara and Naruto felt their hearts rip in two. Their beloved friends joined an organization that was after them. (A/N Again. Remember Gaara and Naruto don't know that the Akatsuki aren't after them anymore.)

Naruto clenched his fists in anger and sadness and stormed out of the room. Gaara just stood there for a few moments and quietly left, head hanging low. He caught up to his friend shortly. "Naruto..." he whispered.

"We'll get them back." He growled.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't care that they murdered people, I will bring them back to the village!"

"Naruto..." Gaara said softly. "Then I will help you, for Sakura's sake."

Naruto grinned at his fellow jinchuuriki friend; they were determined to bring Sakura back no matter what.

--------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------

There we go! I think it came together alright. It was hard describing Sakura and Hinata's cloaks, but I'll draw them and somehow get them on my profile so you can see them. Next chapter will be more exciting hopefully. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Wewt! Time for a timeskip! Well not much of a timeskip really, only about a month and a half-ish. Also, yet again I have some minor corrections from last chapter that I replaced, Sakura's cloak opens at mid thigh, not groin and Hinata's hitai-ate is around her thigh not her waist. Jeez, I have to be more careful when I type ... Also when I refer to their "normal/regular ninja outfits" I mean the ones from the last chapter when they got their cloaks. Anywho I won't keep you waiting, please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing; I am merely an Otaku who wishes to live in anime and fanfictions.

**Words-3,325**

-X-

Sakura woke up a bit earlier than usual this morning. She looked over at the clock, 7:00 AM. She sighed and sat up noticing that Nikki had something in her mouth and she looked quite distressed. "What is it?" Sakura asked quietly, taking the object from the small cat's mouth. Her eyes widened the slightest bit but immediately returned to their normal size. She held in her hand a soft beautiful white feather that had pale powder blue streaks near the bottom. "Arigato." She said to the cat, burning the feather with a jutsu. Hinata stirred at the sudden amount of chakra, but put it aside and fell back asleep. Sakura decided that she should get up. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her normal ninja outfit and cloak. She pulled the items on and slipped out of the room, not waking Hinata.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw Tobi sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Tobi-kun." Sakura yawned, walking over to the cupboards.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." He replied happily.

She smiled at him and grabbed a bowl, the box of Cap'n Crunch and the carton of milk. She poured the contents into a glass bowl and dug her spoon into the sweet goodness. She took big bites and swallowed happily, Cap'n Crunch was one of her favourite snacks. Tobi and Sakura talked to each other for while, but Sakura said she was going to the library.

"Want to train with me later, Tobi-kun?"

"Un, Tobi wants to!"

"Alright, see you." She said waving and walking out of the kitchen. _'I have some research to do.' _She said to herself.

Sakura walked through the many shelves of books and scrolls, looking for two specific books. She walked up to the row labelled "L" and found a book on Latin poems and songs. She then went to the "M" row and searched for a book on mythical creatures. She smirked to herself when she found the correct book. She took the books and sat down at a single table in the corner and got to work.

-X-Elsewhere in the Akatsuki Base-X-

Hinata roamed the halls looking for Sakura, trying to pick up her chakra signature. It was noon and she had woken up late. "Jeeze, where could she be?" Hinata groaned. She stopped when she heard some noises coming from the library. "Singing? Humming maybe?"She pondered aloud. She walked up slowly to the library's door, she was just about there when she heard a voice.

"Are you lost?"

Hinata jumped and looked over her shoulder. "Ah, Sasori-kun." She said blushing. "No, I'm just looking for Sakura. Have you seen her by any chance?" She asked.

"I have not." He sighed. "I see you got your cloak, this is the first time I've seen you in it." He said, looking her up and down. "It suites you." He continued as he started to walk away. Hinata released the breath she was currently holding. "A-arigato, Sasori-kun." She replied a bit flustered. He just gave a slight nod and continued down the hallway.

Hinata stood there for a few minutes, calming herself down. She was about to resume her search for Sakura when the library door opened. Hinata spun around to see who it was.

"Ah, there you are Saku-chan!" Hinata sighed.

Sakura looked to her left. "Oh, Hina-chan. You finally woke up?"

"Un, I came looking for you. By the way, was that you?" She asked

"What?"

"Singing or something."

"Nope." Was all Sakura replied as she walked away.

'_Hmmm...'_ Hinata thought to herself as she ran to catch up with Sakura.

They walked aimlessly through the halls together, not really having anything to do. They spotted Deidara down the hall exiting a room.

"Oi, Dei-chan!" Sakura called to him. He looked over in their direction and smiled as they ran up to him.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata. What're you up to?"

"Walking aimlessly. Care to join?" Hinata asked.

He grinned as he took his place between the two girls. On their merry way they had picked up Kisame and Sasori and were making their way to the training grounds. They sat together in a circle in the middle of the field, Sakura laid down next to Kisame. For some reason it was warm and sunny, and she was happy just being able to enjoy the nice weather.

Sakura was kind of out of it for most of the conversation, but she started half paying attention when Deidara started talking about his art.

"...and that's why, un. I'll show you sometime Hinata, and Sakura too if she wants." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Hinata nodded and Sakura smiled.

"Tch, you think that crap is art, brat?" Sasori said, venom lacing his words.

Deidara glared at Sasori. "What the hell would you know, stupid puppet." He growled "Art is fleeting,un."

Sasori smirked evily. "True art is eternal beauty."

Deidara clenched his fists. "Ridiculous! Art is fleeting, right Sakura?" He asked, noticing her silence.

Sakura sat up and sighed. She thought for a few moments. "Sorry, Sasori-kun, but I'll have to agree with Dei-chan on this one." She said. "Art is beauty. True art is more precious in an instant than it is for an eternity. Things are more appreciated when you know they won't last." She concluded, looking up at a smirking Deidara and a fuming Sasori.

"Exactly, un." He said, highfiving Sakura. Sasori smirked and then grabbed Hinata's hands.

"True art lasts forever, right Hinata?" Sasori asked, eyes glinting.

"Sorry, I don't know much about art." Hinata said sheepishly, feeling her face getting hot. Sasori sweat dropped and everyone started laughing. Kisame, Sasori, Deidara,Hinata and herself had all become great friends. They tried to get as much time as they could do spend it with each other. They stopped their laughter when they saw Hidan walk up to them.

"We got a misson, Pinky."

"Got it, Freak." She replied as she stood up. "Ja ne, everyone." Hidan and Sakura were really close too. They gave each other nicknames, they teased each other, and they verbally ad physically abused each other, but that was their way of showing affection.

Sakura walked alongside Hidan. "So, what's it about?"

"I don't know, we're supposed to go to the damn Leader's office." He said.

Sakura once asked hidan why he swore so much, but he just said it helped him relieve stress. He said being a Jashinist stressed him out because he didn't sacrifice often enough. From that reason, it didn't bother her if he swore around her anymore.

"Ah, I see." She replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

They approached Pein's office door and knocked on it. They entered when his muffled 'Come in' was heard. They bowed before him. Sakura smiled. "You have a mission for us, Pein-sama?" She asked sweetly. Sakura thought of Pein as an elder brother figure. Pein even allowed Sakura to call him Aniki, but only when it was just the two of them.

"Yes, we have received information that Orochimaru was spotted near Konohagakure in Fire country." He explained, tossing Sakura a scroll. "If you spot him, capture him."

Sakura smirked darkly. "Hnnn? Konoha? This'll be interesting." She said just as darkly.

"Don't attacked them yet, understand?" Pein warned, not wanting to engage in war just yet.

"Yeah yeah. I got ya." She said, waving dismissively.

"Good. The contents of the mission are in the scroll. You are to leave later tonight. If there are no further questions, you are dismissed." Pein said, averting his gaze back to the PSP under his desk. Sakura just rolled her eyes and left the room.

Hidan caught up to her but then backed off when she let out a Sonozaki Shion homicidal laugh."Jashin, you're even more fucking crazy than me." He said, walking a safe distance away from the psycho kunoichi. She stopped abruptly and turned to him smiling sweetly. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Hidan-sama." She sang sickly sweet. Hidan rolled his eyes and whacked her upside the head. She giggled and continued down the hall with her the Jashinist.

-X-Meanwhile in the Hokage's office.-X-

"Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Kiba, TenTen, Neko, Taka." The Hokage ordered. "I have a dangerous mission for you dealing with Orochimaru." She continued, staring down at the ninja and two ANBU.

"Alright! This'll be great!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barked from underneath his master's grey hood.

"Thank you, Kiba. Anyway if you run into Orochimaru, capture him and bring him back to Konoha." She said, folding her hads underneath her chin.

"If not that, I want you to get his tracking chip on him." She continued as Shizune handed each of the ninja one of the tracking chips.

"You are to start this misson tomorrow morning, you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The ninja said as they bowed and started leaving. They all walked down the hallway together, most pumped for the mission.

"Let's do our best, everyone!" Lee said, giving one of his signature thumbs up. They all nodded as they continued on their own ways. The two ANBU who were assigned to the mission leaned quietly against the wall. They were assigned to this mission for a totally different reason.

-Flashback-

"_Taka, Neko. I assigned you to this mission because the Akatsuki will probably be after Orochimaru as well. You are to go as protection. If the Akatsuki do appear there, I want you to capture any that you encounter. Even if it's her."_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama." The two ANBU said sternly as they poofed out of the room._

-End flashback.-

"There might be a chance that she will be there." The female ANBU said quietly.

"Maybe." The male replied, as they both dissipated into thin air.

-X-Back at the Akatsuki base-X-

Sakura was running about her and Hinata's room gathering the various necessities for the mission. She hummed a song softly to herself as she stuffed a few scrolls into her small bag. Hinata walked in as Sakura put some of her weapons into a scroll.

Hinata leaned against the doorframe. "So, what was the mission about?" She asked as her eyes followed the pinkette's moves.

Sakura looked up at her for a moment then returned her attention to her preparations. "Hidan and I have to go to Konoha and capture Orochimaru."

"Konoha?" Hinata asked, gaping slightly. Hinata noticed the homicidal intent written over the girl's face. "Just don't kill anyone, Saku-chan." She continued as she walked out of the room.

"Where are you off to?" Sakura asked. Hinata stopped and blushed, pushing her index fingers together. "A-ano, Sasori-kun is going to show me how he makes his puppets."

Sakura smirked. "Hnnn, you haven't done that since we were kids, you must really like him."

Hinata just giggled and walked off, leaving Sakura to her business.

Sakura finished packing a few minutes later. She changed out of her lounging clothes and put on her normal ninja outfit. She picked up her cloak and slipped it on. She then grabbed her kasa and bag off her bed and walked off to meet Hidan.

Sakura met Hidan at the entrance of the base. He was sitting on the ground waiting for her. "Ready to go, Freak?" She asked sweetly.

"Un, let's go, Bitch." He said, standing up and raising his hand to the seal on the door. The seal and his ring glowed and the door slipped open. They took off like wind and made their way out of Ame.

They reached the border in no time. Sakura slipped on her kasa as they started walking away from Ame. She looked over at Hidan and noticed that he wasn't wearing his.

"Aren't you going to wear your kasa?" she asked.

"Hell nah."

"Very stealthy, Hidan." She replied deadpanned.

"You should talk, Mrs-bright-pink-hair."

"Ah, touché my darling."

Hidan smirked and smacked her playfully in the arm as Sakura laughed at their little argument.

They had travelled for a few days through the villages and countrys, but the author isn't going to describe it because she is way too lazy.

Sakura and Hidan sat in a tree talking a break just outside of Suna. Sakura sighed and turned to Hidan.

"Alright, so we should reach Konoha in about three days." Sakura said as she leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Thank Jashin. It's been forever."

"Jeez, you're such a princess." She scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Putting that aside, we should leave, we had a long enough break." Sakura said as she slipped the kunai she was playing with back into her pocket. Hidan sighed audibly, getting up off his spot in the soft grass. Sakura just rolled her eyes and leapt forward with Hidan in tow.

They ran through the scorching desert for what seemed like an eternity. They were nearing Gaara's village, Sakura mentioned, so they steered clear of its walls and ran around it. They sighed with relief when they saw spurts of green in the distance. "Oh Kami, no more sun and heat!" Sakura cried happily.

They reached the forest within ten minutes. They entered the forest but they still didn't stop. Sakura popped a soldier pill into her mouth as she and Hidan leapt onto the branches above them. They ran for two more days through the thick forest, but yet again, the author is way too lazy to describe it.

They slowed down to a walk when they were a half a day away from Konoha. _'How nostalgic...'_ Sakura said to herself. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she felt 3 vey familiar presences nearby. She pulled Hidan into a nearby bush and clasped a hand over his mouth to prevent any future cussing and protests.

"What the fuck?" He whispered harshly.

Sakura sent him a glare. "People, you dumbass." She yelled in a whisper.

"How the hell are you sure? I don't sense anyone."

"There are three of them. They're familiar, but I can put my finger on them." She said, raising her head to the sky a bit. At that moment a kunai came whizzing by her face and cut her cheek and some of her hair. She looked to her left and saw a Konoha ANBU with a hawk mask on. Her heart dropped when she realized who it was, how could she not know?

"Oto-san..." She breathed quietly.

"Shit!" Hidan yelled, grabbing Sakura by the arm and jumping out of the bush. He looked up and pulled out his scythe when he saw seven more ninja charging at them.

"You can let go, Hidan." Sakura said softly as she pulled out her purple and silver katana. He released his grasp on her and she landed gracefully on the ground. "Hello guys." Sakura said smugly, pulling off her kasa and tossing it aside.

The other ninja stopped dead in their tracks. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Long time no see." She said, raising her katana.

"These assholes know you?" Hidan asked as he walked up to her, his scythe at the ready.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Of course they would! I was from Konoha, you retard!" She yelled. "Didn't you pay any attention to me when we were hanging out that day!?"

"Well how the fuck would I know?" Hidan yelled back.

Sakura pointed to the hitai-ate around her neck. "This might've been a clue." Hidan stood in silence for a minute with a blank stare on his face, he then turned around violently. "Shut the fuck up, stupid pink haired bitch." He mumbled. Sakura smirked victoriously. "Love you too, Freak."

Naruto rushed at Hidan with a kunai. "Don't talk to her like you're friends!" He yelled angrily, his eyes turning red from the Kyuubi within him. Hidan easily stopped it with his scythe.

The ANBU with the Neko mask on charged at Sakura with a short katana.(A/N Sort of like Sai's.) Sakura blocked it easily with her own katana and the battle with the ANBU begun. After a few vicious back and forths with the ANBU, Sakura pinned said ninja took the ground and looked deep into her eyes. Sakura soon felt warm tears gently running down her pale face. "Oka-san..."

In a poof, her mother was gone. _'Damn it!'_ She yelled internally. She looked towards the sky and saw her mother coming down from the sky with her weapon in hand. She dodged it with little difficulty and she stepped backwards. She soon felt a presence behind her, but she wasn't quick enough. The next thing she knew, she was pinned down on the ground in her father's tight grasp. Sakura struggled as much as she could, but it was no use in her father's iron-like grip. Her mother walked over to them and wrapped chakra draining wire around her wrists. She clenched her teeth in pain when the wires cut deep into her soft skin. Sakura's father slung the pinkette over his shoulder as Sakura's thoughts drifted over to Hidan.

"Hidan, get out of here!" She yelled frantically, worried for her close friend.

Hidan took his eyes off his fight and saw Sakura had been captured. "Sakura!" He yelled. "Damn it, I'm not leaving!"

Sakura just sent him a pleading look. "Just go, hurry back to the base!"

"I sai-"

"Now!" She yelled sternly as she was carried off back to Konoha.

'_Damn it! Jashin-sama give me strength.'_ Hidan thought irritably to himself as he jumped backwards and ran off in the direction to Ame.

"After him!" Neji yelled as they all chased after him. But Hidan was already long gone.

Hidan ran as fast as he could back to the base, not daring to stop once. _'Why the hell do I care that she got captured?'_ He asked himself, but that thought just made him run even faster.

A day or two later, he had no idea, Hidan had made it back to the base in Ame. He ran through the winding halls and burst through Pein's door.

"What's the matter?" Pein asked, noting that Hidan was on the floor panting.

"Sakura...Konoha...captured!" He said gasping for air and pointing in a random direction.

Pein shot up and walked out from behind his desk, anger clearly evident in his eyes. His face showed no emotion, but his gorgeous ringed eyes gave him away.

"We will start immediately on a plan for her retrieval." He said as he summoned Kisame and Deidara to his office The ninja appeared a short while later.

"What is it, Leader-sama?" Deidara asked.

"You, Kisame and Hidan are to infiltrate Konoha. Those bastards captured Sakura." Pein said, allowing anger to leak into his voice.

Deidara, Kisame and Hidan all had furious glares on their faces. "Shit guys, let's go!" Kisame growled.

"Not yet, it will take a few days to prepare. I want to save Sakura as much as you do, for that reason I will accompany you." Pein said, grabbing a scroll to write in."

"Let's get to work."

-X-

There we go, sorry it's a bit short but I didn't want to continue on or it wouldn't work out with the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading! R&R! ^..^


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so not much to say here so I'll just let you read. Enjoy!

**Words-3,305**

**-**X- Konoha interrogation room, a week after Sakura was captured.-X-

Sakura lolled her head to the side. Her body ached and she was completely out of it. She was chained by her wrists and her neck to a cold white wall that was drenched in her own blood. She could barely stay conscious, the chains were the only things keeping her sitting upright. She shifted her weight to the side and held onto the chains around her wrists. She tried pulling herself up so she could stand but it was no use, she just collapsed onto the blood cold blood soaked white floor beneath her.

"I'll ask you again, who is your leader and where is your base located?" Ibiki questioned with a warning tone in his voice. The young girl before him just stayed silent.

She lifted her head to meet the eyes of the fearsome Konoha interrogator, but there were bandages over her eyes acting as a blindfold and she could not see. However Sakura could feel him staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably, hating that he was staring intently at her nude body.

'_Damn pervert! If I wasn't so damn weak I'd slay that bastard!'_ Sakura growled to herself.

'_**Don't you dare say anything about the Akatsuki!**__'_ Inner warned.

'_I'd never do such a thing!'_ Sakura gasped, appalled at the very mention._ 'I love those guys, I'd never give them away like that.'_

'_**Good, they've been so good to us.'**_

'_I wonder if they're worried about me? Are they coming to get me? Do they even care?'_ Sakura though softly.

'_**Of course they will come get you, they love you!'**_

'_I suppose so...'_ Sakura drifted off, thinking about her beloved criminals.

A blunt object connected violently with the side of Sakura's head. Sakura grunted from the pain as a salty metallic liquid filled her mouth and flowed slowly down her chin.

"Where is your base and who is your leader?" Ibiki questioned again, preparing to strike her once again.

Sakura smirked slightly. "...I'd never...rat out the ones I love." She said viciously in a dry cracked voice. Ibiki slung down his weapon again, hitting Sakura harshly over her head. All she felt was a searing pain and then the darkness consumed her.

-X-

Sakura opened her eyes a long while later but all she saw was white. _'Oh yeah, I've been captured.'_ She sighed to herself, she had forgotten yet again. She grabbed onto her wrist chains and was about to attempt to stand up again when a voice startled her into letting go.

"You're awake, Sakura?" A soft voice asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Tsunade." She addressed in a cracked voice.

Tsunade took in the scene before her. So much blood she thought. "I'm sorry Sakura but I can't give you any special treatment."

"I wouldn't expect you would. After all, I am no longer part of Konoha and I am a missing nin."

"Tell me."

"Huh?"

"About the Akatsuki."

Sakura glared daggers at Tsunade even though it wasn't visible. "I'd never tell you abput them!" She yelled fiercely.

"It's alright if you tell us about them. If they come after you, we'll protect you."

Sakura's glare hardened. "I would never even dare of ratting out my loved ones!" She growled.

"How can you possibly love those disgusting criminals!"

"Naruto?" sakura gasped but then glared. "Don't talk bad about them like that! They're the nicest people and they appreciate us!" She hissed.

"Us? Does that mean that Hinata is a part of Akatsuki too?" Naruto asked softly.

"Of course she is, she's the one who convinced me to join. Don't bother asking her about information, since she has a new love blooming with one of the members she'll never leave." Sakura scoffed.

"Love?" Tsunade, Naruto and Gaara asked in disbelief.

"Gaara too?" Sakura asked, pained that her beloved Panda-chan saw her in such a predicament.

"Like I said, a love. A relationship, whatever you want to call it." Sakura said, recovering from knowing Gaara was with her.

"Hinata..." Naruto mumbled quietly as he clenched his fists.

-X- With Team-Let's-Save-Sakura: Outside Konoha.-X-

"Where is the prison?" Kisame asked as he scanned the many buildings of Konohagakure.

Deidara fiddled with the scope on his eye. "Ano...I think...Ah over there, un." He said pointing to a huge building in the west of the village.

"Alright, let's fucking go!" Hidan growled impatiently.

"Yes, let's go. Hurry." Pein said as they all teleported to the outside of the prison.

They hid in one of the many bushes lining the cold stone of the prison building. "Leader-sama, can you sense her?" Kisame asked.

Pein was quiet for a moment as he went through the many prisoners' chakra signatures. "Ah. I found her." He said as he and the others ran around the building and stood under a window.

They all levitated somehow and started through the small window in the cell. They all snarled at the sight of the precious Cherry Blossom.

"Fucking bastards!" Hidan yelled quietly, not wanting to blow their cover.

"There are people in there with there, do we still go in?" Kisame asked.

Pein thought for a minute and turned to the other Akatsuki members. "it might be risky but we will still make out move. Deidara, break down the wall with one of your bombs on my mark." Pein ordered. Deidara nodded.

"Is everyone ready?'

They all took a stance. "Hai, Leader-sama."

"Ok, now Deidara." Pein said.

Deidara smirked. He opened up the clay pouches at his sides and took out a small clay spider. He pressed it to the prison wall and put his hands together. "Katsu."

With that the stone of the prison wall caved in and smoke and dust clouded the inside of Sakura's cell.

"What the hell!" Tsunade yelled as she shielded her eyes with her arms. Through the thick smoke Tsunade could see four black figures. When the smoke cleared, her eyes widened. Four Akatsuki members stood before her, standing protectively in front of Sakura.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto growled whilst pulling out a kunai, Gaara doing the same.

'_Akatsuki? They came for me?'_ Sakura though happily.

"We will make you pay for what you did to our Sakura." Pein said dangerously.

"Sakura-chan will never be yours!" Naruto yelled.

"The Akatsuki is her home now, un."

"She is important to us." Kisame continued.

'_Pein-sama, Dei-chan, Kisa-kun...they really came for me...'_

Sakura felt the chains around her neck and wrists break. She then felt a softness surround her body. _'I'm saved.'_ The bandages around her eyes started to be taken off gently. Her eyes hurt at the sudden brightness but they soon adjusted. Her cheeks and under her eyes were stained red and looked as if she were crying blood. The corners off her mouth were stained with blood too, and were trailing down her chin. Sakura directed her attention to the face in front of her. "Hidan..." She said softly as tears started to pool in her eyes. He held her protectively as he tightened his cloak around her body. "We'll get revenge on these bastards, Sakura." He said to her, holding her even more closely.

"Deidara, take Sakura and fly her back to the base." Hidan called to Deidara. He turned and rushed over to his best friend. He took her carefully in his arms, bridal style, and hopped onto an awaiting bird that sat outside. The pair took off to the skies over Konoha. Sakura nuzzled in close in Deidara's embrace as warm tears travelled gently down her pale face. "Arigato, everyone." She said softly as she fell into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

"Sakura..." Deidara said quietly, looking over her badly beaten form. His anger flared, he didn't get to take his revenge yet. He pulled out one of his C-3 bombs and hovered over the Hokage tower. He smirked as he dropped it over the side of the bird. "Katsu." The Hokage tower became an instant inferno, smoke and fire came billowing out of the holes and windows. Deidara gave a nod of approval and continued into the night and back to the Akatsuki base.

-X-

Hidan, Kisame and Pein stood in front of the Hokage, Gaara and Naruto menacingly. Hidan was the most pissed, so he was the first one to attack. He went for Tsunade with his scythe, attempting to get some of her blood so he could sacrifice her to Jashin. Tsunade dodged his weapon with little effort.

So the battle begun. Hidan against Tsunade, Kisame against Gaara, and Naruto against Pein. The Akatsuki got many good blows and hits in, then Pein raised his hand and gave a signal and the three men disappeared. Tsunade, Gaara and Naruto defensively.

"Where the hell did they go?" Gaara asked out loud.

"I don't know, so just be on your guard." Tsunade instructed. Suddenly they heard loud noises coming from outside. "Shit! They're attacking the village!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the hole created by Deidara's bomb. Gaara and Tsunade followed him out and gaped at the sight before them. Explosions were going off all over the villages, fire consumed most of the buildings and a flood was starting up in the east. Pein's deep voice was heard behind Tsunade.

"This is just the beginning. You've made a bad mistake." He said menacingly. Tsunade went to punch him but he and the other members took off towards the village gates.

"Don't let them escape!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto and Gaara chased after them. Sadly for them, the criminals were already almost at the gates. Tsunade bit her lip in anger and called up her personal ANBU to rescue the villagers. "Kami damn it." She grumbled to herself.

"Let's hurry back to the base." Pein said as they crossed through the towering gates of Konohagakure. "We have to check on Sakura.

-XX-

'_What is this sound?' Sakura thought to herself. She opened her eyes. Slowly she felt a bubbling sensation coursing throughout her body . She felt a blind rage surge through her. One word kept playing over in her mind, kill. It felt as if someone else took over her body and was controlling her movements. Before she knew it she had grabbed a katana that lay by her side. She stood up slowly and charged at the hundreds of people that surrounded her. 'Is this a battlefield?' She thought as she noted the other people had guns and other weapons. 'Where am I?' Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing. She was slaughtering everyone in sight, she even killed small children. She yelled and pleaded for herself to stop but her body did not obey. 'Stop, stop, stop! Please stop! I don't want to hurt anyone!' She yelled to herself but her body kept on running about, hacking people to the ground. Suddenly her body stopped. She dropped her katana and covered her ears with her hands. She let out a cry of pain and then all she saw was black._

Sakura woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her brow was dampened slightly. She felt warm and cold at the same time. She looked at her surroundings, sky around her and tree below her. It was dark but the moonlight gave her the privilege to see. A thick blonde whip whacked her in the face. Déjà vu. She looked up to see Deidara holding her bridal style and they were flying over the lands of the Tea Country.

"Dei-chan?" Sakura said quietly. He looked down and grinned at her.

"Good, you're awake. You gave us quite some trouble." He said while holding her in a hug-like way.

"I'm sorry I caused you all trouble. I was reckless and got caught easily."

"No harm done, un. Hinata and Tobi were the most frantic ones though; I swear I would've killed Tobi if he didn't shut up." He sighed irritably.

Sakura smiled softly. "They did huh?" She hummed. "Inner told me you were coming." She said absentmindedly.

"Inner?" Deidara questioned.

"Ah it's nothing, nevermind." She said waving her hands in front of her. Deidara just smiled at her silly antics and returned his gaze to the sky ahead of him. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while. Sakura gazed happily at the moon and the stars.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Dei-chan?"

He gave her a quizzical look until he realized she meant the night sky. "It is, but my art is prettier." He said grinning. Sakura laughed softly.

"I've never seen your art before; you'll have to show me sometime."

"Of course, un."

They stayed together in a peaceful silence for the rest of the trip back to Ame. They reached the base within a hours. They landed a short distance from the base and Deidara jumped gracefully off his bird with Sakura in hand. They approached the door and Sakura raised her bloodied hand to the seal. The ring on her right ring finger glowed a light purple as did the seal. They entered the base and walked down the now familiar halls. Sakura's body filled with warmth and happiness, she was home. She wanted to cry with joy but she didn't want to cry in front of Deidara. Deidara made his way to the medical room but he had to pass the living room, where at the moment an anxious Tobi and an even more anxious Hinata resided. Deidara tried to stealthily pass the huge double doors, but his stealth was no match for Hinata's sensing skills. Hinata burst violently through the door. She ran up to Sakura crying and held her tight.

"Oh Saku-chan, I was so worried they'd kill you!" She sobbed. Sakura put her arns around the young girl and gently stroked her hair.

"Don't cry Hina-chan."

"Demo look at you." Hinata said as she looked over Sakura's blood stained limbs.

Sakura laughed quietly and held up the two finger peace sign. "No worries, I can't be broken so easily." She said grinning. At that moment Tobi came bursting through the living room doors wearing pink unicorn footy pyjamas. (A/N Omg, awwww!)

"Sakura-chaaaan! Sakura-chan is back! Tobi was so worried!" He sobbed as he hugged her stomach.

She put her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Don't worry Tobi-kun. See, I'm alright." She reassured. Hinata and Tobi stayed latched on to Sakura like she would disappear forever if they let go.

"Sorry to disturb your lovey dovey momeny, but my arms are going to break if there is continuous weight put them, un."

"Ah, sorry Dei-chan." Sakura apologized. "You were carrying me the whole way home, you must be exhausted." Sakura continued as she hopped down from his arms. She wobbled slightly and held the wall for support.

"I didn't mean you had to get off, just Tobi and Hinata." Deidara said as he reached for her arm.

"It's ok-"

"Tobi will take Sakura-chan to her room!" Tobi yelled happily as he scopped Sakura into his arms and ran down the hallway. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. _'Holy crap he's fast.'_ Sakura thought and mentally sweat dropped.

"Wait for me!" Hinata cried as she ran after the pair.

'_Tobi stole Sakura, the poor girl.'_ Deidara mentally twitched. He sighed and followed the others down the hall.

Tobi and Sakura had arrived in the Kunoichis' room first. Tobi laid Sakura down gently on her bed and then sat beside her.

"Thanks, Tobi-kun." Sakura said as she smiled warmly at him. Her eyes started to water and then she started to cry softly.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked worriedly.

Sakura just shook her head and smiled up at him again. "It's nothing, I-I just love you guys so much."

Tobi raised his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "We love Sakura-chan too." He said softly as he pulled her into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments until...

"Awwww, you look so cute together!" Hinata cooed as she stood in the doorway, Deidara standing next to her,

Tobi released Sakura from his grasp and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura blushed deeply and stared at the ground.

Deidara 'tchd' and walked out of the room.

"Someones jealous." Hinata sang.

"Shut up I am not, un!" Deidara yelled from down the hall. "I just have to-uh- get something for Sakura to eat." Deidara defended.

"Uh-huh, okay whatever you say." Hinata said as she walked into the room and stood in front of Tobi and Sakura.

"You should have a bath, Saku-chan." Hinata suggested as she handed Sakura some clean red towels.

"Un, a bath sounds lovely." Sakura sighed as she took the towels and walked into the bathroom. Hinata had already laid out her favourite pyjamas in the basket near the bathtub. Red plaid capris and an oversized black Ozzy Osbourne T-shirt. (A/N That's what I wear to bed. XD) She smiled as she laid down Hidan's cloak on the counter. She turned to the sparkling white claw foot bathtub and turned on the water. Once the water was nice and warm she slipped inside. She took some lavender body soap and gently washed the blood and grime off her body. Once she felt her body was nice and clean, she took some lavender shampoo and gently lathered it into her hair. She then took a small bucket and dipped it into some clean water and dumped the bucket of water over her head and body multiple times. She stepped out of the tub after a good twenty minutes of washing and soaking. She shook her head at the bright red water before her. She turned away from it and grabbed the towels Hinata had given her and rubbed herself down, making sure she was all dry. She used what little chakra she had left to dry the rest of her body and hair. She took her pyjamas out of the small wicker basket and slipped them on. She then grabbed Hidan's cloak and made her way back to her bed.

Hinata and Tobi were on the bed waiting for her. She smiled and hopped onto the bed and sat between them.

"Guys, I'm exhausted." Sakura groaned as flopped backwards onto the bed. Tobi lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her torso and laid his head next to hers.

"Tobi wants to sleep with Sakura-chan." Tobi proclaimed quietly. (For once X3)

Hinata did the same as Tobi, but on Sakura's other side. "I want to too." Hinata said while holding Sakura tight.

Sakura blushed at the sudden physical contact but sighed and smiled at them. "Alright." She said as she pulled the blankets over them and wrapped her arms around her two friends. Sakura was asleep almost instantaneous, Tobi and Hinata following a few minutes later.

Deidara peaked in the doorway a few minutes later and stared at the sight of the bunch. He felt a twinge of annoyance at how Tobi could get so close to Sakura. He was cautious in the dark room as he made his way over to the side of Sakura's bed. He studied her soft sleepy features for a while. He bent down slowly over Hinata and placed his lips softly on Sakura's cheek. He reluctantly pulled away and looked her over once more before he left. Sakura smiled serenely in her sleep and drifted back off to dreamland.

----X----

Ah there's chapter seven for ya! Sorry its short, I'll try to get them longer but if I keep going it will throw the whole story out of whack. Anywho thanks for reading! R&R, onegaishimasu! ^..^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I think it's about time to thank you all for your reviews.

Archer babe- Thankies!

Freak-show101- I don't know, I've been flipping between DeiSaku and HidaSaku. I might change it, I might not we'll have to see. Anyway, thanks so much. I'm surprised people actually like this story. Nope, you're a fantastic writer.

Snow Phoenix-Dragon- Thanks! You do have talent! :o I have a unique writing style. XD

Libro Amante- Thanks? ._.

Happy Little Girl- Thanks. I'll update as often as I can.

KagomeAngel91- Thanks! ^..^

Anyway I thank you again; I'm so surprised people actually like this. Finally Sakura's sister makes her debut this chapter! Did you like the DeiSaku and TobiSaku moments I snuck in there? XD. I'm pretty sure this is going to stay a HidaSaku, so I'll adding their moments soon. It's against his religion but our favourite bad boy has to break the rules once in a while. Alright, without any further ado, ladies and gentlemen I present you, chapter 8. Enjoy.

**Words-5,730**

"Orochimaru-sama?" A young girl called from the shadows of a very dark room lit by a single candle. The stunningly sexy snake user turned his head to the kunoichi behind him.

"What is it Suzuki-chan, my dear?"

The girl known as Suzuki stepped out from the darkness revealing a gorgeous pink haired girl that was the spitting image of Sakura but with minor differences. This girl's hair was shorter than Sakura's and only reached her tail bone and it was tied in a high pony tail, tied with a large black bow. Suzuki's bangs swooped over her right eye where Sakura's swooped over her left. Suzuki also had a tattoo on her neck; hers was the symbol for Pluto. Like Sakura, Suzuki's tattoo was hidden by her Ota hitai-ate. Suzuki obviously dressed differently. Suzuki wore a beige ANBU-like vest with short fishnet sleeves underneath. She also worse loose black pants and regular black ninja sandals.

They young girl bowed her head before Orochimaru. "I've found her Orochimaru-sama, She has joined the Akatsuki."

"Hnnn, Akatsuki huh?" He hummed as he licked his lips.

She gave a swift nod. "It seems as though she was banished from her village for mass homicide." Suzuki explained while Orochimaru grinned evilly.

"She has awoken as well. I can tell by her energy level that she has been awake for at least seven years." Suzuki continued. "She knows I'm awake too, since she received my 'gifts'."

"Very well then. We should make our move soon my dear." He said menacingly. Suzuki grinned evilly as her eyes glowed a piercing blue. "Hai." She agreed. _'Finally, I'll get to see my dear Onee-sama again!'_ Suzuki thought happily.

-X- Back at the Akatsuki base-X-

Sakura fluttered her open her delicate eyes when warm sunlight poured in the window and filled the room. She yawned and smiled happily. She tried to get up but a sudden force pulled her back down onto the soft mattress. She looked down to see that Tobi has his arms wrapped around her stomach and was holding her suffocatingly tight. She shifted her weight and tried to wiggle out of Tobi's grasp while trying not to wake him up. She struggled every which way to escape but it was no use, Tobi was really strong. She sighed; reluctantly she decided she had to wake him up. She brought her mouth close to his face. "Ano, Tobi-kun? Can you please let me get up?" She asked quietly. He lifted his head sleepily and stared at her.

"Sakura-chan!" He cheered as he glomped her and knocked her backwards onto the bed.

"Sudden physical contact!" Sakura gasped as she blushed and tried to get in a more comfortable position. They both stopped when they heard a sudden, rather loud thud on the floor next to them. They looked over the side of the bed and saw Hinata on the floor rubbing her side.

"Did you f-fall off the bed, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked as she tried to fight off giggles. Hinata looked up at them and blushed.

"Maybe..." She said under her breath. Sakura couldn't fight it anymore; she burst into a fit of laughter. She fell backwards onto the bed clutching her sides. Tobi started laughing lightly as well.

"S-shut up!" She yelled as her blushed deepened. Sakura calmed down to a giggle here and there.

"Sorry Hina-chan." Sakura said while wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, Hinata stood up and dusted herself of off. She'hmphed' and stormed off into the bathroom. Hinata came out after a while fully dressed. She wore a light purple cami top and black skinny jeans. She walked up to Sakura and Tobi calm, cool and collected.

"I suppose I'll forgive you." She said while hugging her two friends. They hugged her back. Sakura smiled at Hinata. "You look good in purple by the way." Sakura commented as she tugged on the hem of Hinata's shirt.

"Thanks." Hinata chimed. "You should get dressed too."

"Will do, Hina-chan." Sakura said as she hopped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Oh, and fix that rat's nest you call hair." Hinata added as She and Tobi burst out laughing. Sakura 'hmphed' and stormed off into the bathroom as Hinata did and slammed the door behind her. While in the confines of the bathroom she smiled to herself and let out a small laugh. 'I really love it here, I haven't been this happy in forever.' She said softly to herself.

Sakura came out 8 and half minutes later wearing a black knee length sailor uniform dress. It had an off white crème colour stripe running along the collar and onto the 'flap'. It the same off white crème colour scarf tied in a neat knot resting at the base of the collar. Sakura had smoothed out her hair and tied it into a low ponytail; it tied with a medium sized black bow. Her ponytail laid gently on her on her left shoulder. She had on some upper calf length black socks and finished off with a pair of black flats.

Hinata squealed. "Oh my kami Saku-chan! You look so adorable!" She cooed as she flailed her arms about. Sakura blushed and averted her gaze to the ground.

"...Thanks." She mumbled quietly, her blush increasing. Tobi walked up to Sakura and scooped her up into his arms like he did the night before.

"Tobi will make Sakura-chan some breakfast!" He announced as he bolted out of the room and ran down the hall towards the kitchen. Hinata stood there dumbly. "Hey, wait for me!" She cried as she ran after them.

Tobi skidded, literally skidded to a stop in front of the open kitchen door. Sakura still had her arms wrapped securely around his neck and was still a bit flustered from the speed. Deidara and Zetsu were already in there having their breakfast. Tobi walked over to Sakura's seat and gently placed her in it. Sakura smiled up at Tobi.

"Thanks Tobi-kun, but I could've walked."

"Tobi just wants to make sure Sakura-chan is okay, because Tobi is a good boy!"

She giggled and pat him on the head. "Thank you. You really are a good boy."

Deidara bit down on his spoon rather hard and loud, earning a questioning look from Sakura. "Are you alright, Dei-chan?"

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Nothing, un."

She tilted her head to the side, making a certain someone's heart beat faster. (And it wasn't Dei's.) Anyway, where is everyone? It's late." She asked as she looked around the room. At that moment two arms came out of the wall and wrapped themselves around Sakura's body. A body followed, coming out of the wall and Sakura was pressed against it. Sakura looked up to see who it was.

"Zetsu-kun!" She cheered happily.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said as he spun her around in his arms. She giggled at his action and hugged him tight when he stopped, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Deidara crossed his arms over his chest and put on a pouty look. Hinata came up to his side discreetly and put her mouth close to his ear.

"Jealousy~" She sang

"Shut up, I am not,un!" He yelled as he pulled her into a headlock.

"Rape! Raaappeee!" Hinata cried as she flailed her arms around trying to release herself. Suddenly a flash of red appeared and took Hinata from Deidara's clutched and placed her safely on the counter. As suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked with a dumb look.

Hinata look around. "I don't know. It appears whenever I'm in the slightest bit of trouble." She explained. Sakura nodded slightly.

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard familiar voices coming down the hall towards the kitchen. He kept her eyes on the door and within moments Pein, Kisame and Hidan came walking through the doorway. Sakura felt warm tears cascade down her porcelain cheeks.

"You guys!" She cried as she glomped the three, holding tightly and crying softly. The three Akatsuki members hugged her back, pulling her into a group hug. Pein stroked her hair gently.

"We're glad you're safe, Imouto." He said quietly.

"We took care of 'em, Princess." Kisame said grinning.

Hidan just lifted his hand to her face and wiped her tears away. She felt her heart beat faster and her face getting hot. Nonetheless she smiled up at them.

"I can never thank you guys enough for saving me." She said as happy tears rolled from her seafoam eyes.

Pein smiled (Omg, he smiled!) at Sakura. "You are extremely precious to us, we will always save you." He reassured.

Konan came running through the doorway. "Pein-sama, you're back! Are you ok-"She asked worriedly but stopped and glared at the sight of Sakura. Konan gaped at the sight of Pein smiling. His smile faded when he turned his head to meet the eyes of his partner. Konan frowned, he smiled for her and not me, she thought angrily.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said emotionless like he always was.

"Oh, that's good then." She said. She glared at Sakura once more before exiting the room.

Sakura frowned. _'Why doesn't she like me?'_

'_**I bet it's because she thinks you're stealing Pein-sama from her.'**_ Inner said bitterly.

Sakura blinked. _'Is that it? I'll have to talk to her about it then.'_

"Sakura." Hidan called calmly. Sakura turned towards him a tilted her head to the side. He felt his heart race when she looked at him. _'What the hell?__**'**_He thought to himself, but then just shook his head.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked up to him smiling. He cleared his throat and held out her cloak and kasa.

She grinned insanely wide. "Hidan, thank you!" She chimed as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her cheek on his chest. His heart somehow pounded faster, if it beat and faster it would bust. She released him after about a minute and took a step backward, hugging her beloved Akatsuki gear.

"I-Its nothing." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Where did you find them? I thought Konoha would just destroy them."

He shrugged. "I went looking around the prison, and saw some damn room that had all the prisoners' shit in it. Your stuff was in there too."

She smiled. "I'm glad you cared enough to look." She said as she smiled sweetly to him.

He gave his own small smile. "You are my fucking partner after all." He said while looking into each other's eyes.

Deidara glared at their moment. "Ahem." He coughed. Hidan and Sakura broke their gazes and looked over to Deidara. Deidara in turn looked back at them.

"What,un?"

"Did you need to say something?"

"No, not at all un." Deidara said as he stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand. He grinned at her.

"Let's train together." He suggested.

Sakura gave him a blank look for a second then smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later Hidan, everyone else." She waved as Deidara led her out of the room. He let Sakura go first and when she wasn't looking he turned his head to Hidan and smirked then left after Sakura. He laughed to himself when he saw Hidan fuming.

"What are you smirking at, Dei-chan?" Sakura asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh nothing." He said as he pat her head and led her to the training grounds.

-X- Back in Konoha-X-

"I can't believe they escaped!" Tsunade's voice boomed. Apparently she still couldn't process that three Akatsuki members infiltrated the village and took Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do? The death toll is rising." Shizune said wearily as she stood next to her master.

Tsunade stood up and looked out the window, observing the destroyed village and the people trying to rebuild it. Tsunade sighed heavily. "I don't know, but we have to keep this a secret or else it will cause another Great Ninja War."

Shizune bent her head low. "I don't know how this will be kept a secret, it is pretty big and we need aid from other villages."

Tsunade sighed again for what seemed like the billionth time today. "You have a point, Shizune. I guess we have no choice, we'll have to get aid from the other villages and hopefully it won't start a war."

Shizune nodded. "Do what you feel is best, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune, summon Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru. I have an idea."

Shizune blinked at the busty blonde before her. "Um, yes, right away Tsunade-sama." She replied as she exited the room to retrieve the said ninja.

'_I don't know if this'll work, but I have no choice.'_ Tsunade said to herself, looking over her village and closing her eyes in concentration.

-X- Back with the Akatsuki-X-

Sakura landed on her back but quickly flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the clay spikes Deidara through from atop his bird. She smirked at her blonde friend and pulled out a kunai with an explosive note on it.

"Nice try, DeiDei." She called tauntingly as she through the kunai at the bird. It embedded itself in the bird's side and detonated, blowing a hole in the side of the bird. Deidara jumped away from the flames it created but jumped back onto the bird. The hole in his aircraft regenerated and was perfectly unharmed.

"If it didn't work the first six times, why'd you think it work a seventh time?" Deidara asked while sweat dropping.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and looked away with an angry from on her face. "If you must know, anything can happen."

"Don't take your eyes off your fight, Sakura." Deidara called as he through an explosive clay spider near her. She opened her eyes and looked to her side. _'Shit!'_ She yelled inwardly as she almost didn't escape the blast.

"Ah, almost got me there." She called from the ground below. She did a few hand signs and disappeared out of sight. Deidara looked around and put up his guard. Sakura reappeared behind his coming down from the sky with a chakra laced fist. Deidara dodged by jumping to the left but she blurred away and came in front of him again. "Damn it!" Deidara yelled as Sakura punched him in the stomach, sending him flying out of the sky and landing hard on the ground. Sakura landed gracefully beside him. Sakura knelt to the panting and groaning Deidara and gave him a disapproving look.

"Dei-chan, that was easy to dodge and that wasn't even half of my strength." She said.

He just gasped. "Yeah right, un." He ground out in a raspy voice.

Sakura just sighed and hovered her hands a few centimetres above Deidara's stomach. Her mint green chakra buzzed and healed any internal damage she may have caused him. After a few minutes of healing Sakura's chakra fizzed out of sight and she placed her hands back at her side. Deidara rolled onto his side and sat up.

"Heh, you're not too bad Sakura." He said giving her a small grin.

Sakura smirked confidently. "I know." They both started laughing as both lay together in the grass, staring at the rare sunny sky.

After a bit of a silence, Sakura turned her head to Deidara. "Ne Dei-chan, do you think Pein-sama will let me go on a mission today?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "Why would you want to go on a mission? You just got back from being captured."

She turned her head back to the sky. "Well, I caused so much trouble and I want to make it up to him. Also I want to show that I'm not weak and I can go on a mission even though I was captured."

Deidara continued to stare at her. "I don't know un, you'd have to ask him for one."

"I will." Sakura hummed while looking for shapes in the sky. She smiled a small smile to herself. "It was really embarrassing you know."

"What was?"

"Being captured." Sakura replied. "The whole time I was in Konoha I wanted to cry I was so embarrassed." She said, laughing a little bit.

Deidara pinched her cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" She snapped as she rubbed her cheek.

He rolled onto his stomach and looked Sakura in the eyes. "Don't feel embarrassed Sakura, I heard your parents captured you, it makes people loose judgement."

Sakura smiled at him and tackled him with a hug. "Arigato Dei-chan."

He blushed a little bit but smiled back at her and patted her head. Sakura moved so she was laying on her back with her head on his stomach. They laid in comfortable silence cloud watching for a while until they decided it was best to go back inside the base and get something to eat.

Sakura and Deidara walked together through the halls of the base unaware of a pair of red glinting eyes following their every movement. The owner of the red eyes darted out from a dark shadow in a corner and grabbed Sakura. Sakura 'eeped' at the sudden attack. Her captor held her close and spun her around making happy noises. Sakura looked up to the face of doom holding her captive.

"Ita-nii!" She chirped happily.

Itachi put her back down on the ground but still held her in his arms. "Sakura, I'm glad to see you're alright." He said softly. She nuzzled in closer to her other Aniki's embrace.

"Un, I was sad that I didn't see you yesterday."

"I just came back from a mission, while on it I heard you got captured."

Sakura nodded. "But Pein-sama, Kisa-kun, Dei-chan and Hidan came to save me."

He hugged her closer and tugged on the scarf of her uniform. "I appreciate that, they saved my adorable cherry blossom."

She giggled and somehow nuzzled in closer than she already was into his grasp. Deidara made a gagging noise that earned a quizzical look from Sakura and a smirk from Itachi. Itachi bent over and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"I have to go work, I will see you later." He said as he started to walk away, giving another smirk to the fuming Deidara. Sakura waved to his retreating form.

"Bye bye, Ita-nii!" She called to him and then turned to Deidara.

"Are you alright, you're shaking and you look like you have psychosis." She observed as she pinched his cheek. He pushed her hand away and held it at his side.

"I'm fine, now let's get lunch. I'm dying of starvation." He replied as he pulled her down the hall.

"Oookay."

Sakura and Deidara were sitting across from each other in kitchen; they were contemplating on what to eat when Sakura spoke up.

"Ohmehgawsh! We should go to Subway!" Sakura suggested as she stood up.

"Uh…I don't think Subway exists here." Deidara said deadpanned.

Sakura sat back down sadly. "Oh…"

"Why don't we just make our own subs then?" Sakura questioned.

"Okay!" Deidara cheered as he grabbed some buns, veggies, meat and various condiments from the kitchen.

Sakura had grabbed a foot long bun and topped it with ham, lettuce, bacon, cheese and an inhuman amount of mustard. "Five dollar…five dollar foot long~" Sakura sung to herself.

Deidara gave her a questioning look. "What the hell are you singing?" He asked as he finished topping his with ham, turkey, pastrami, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, back, mustard, mayo and green peppers. Sakura eyed his sammich and gave him a blank stare.

"Where does that all go?" She asked as she poked him in the stomach. He just smirked and scarfed down his sandwich.

"Deidara, slow down son! You gonna esplode!" Sakura teased at his vicious eating of the innocent bun.

He just smirked as he finished off his snack. "Hurry up girl, or I'll leave you alone." He retorted, pointing to her not even half eaten sandwich. Sakura gasped and cried anime tears.

"You're so cruel Dei-chan, I always wait for you~"

Deidara just laughed at her. "Fine, I'll wait." He said as he rested his chin on his hand and stared at her. Sakura stared back and sat still.

"Okay, now you're just creeping me out." She said as she sweat dropped. He smirked and turned around.

"Fine, I won't look."

"Alright then, good." She replied as she too scarfed down her food in an un-lady like fashion. Deidara turned his head at the snorting and audible noises from the girl. He sweat dropped when she sat there gently patting her lips with a napkin.

"I'm done." She said smiling sweetly.

He sighed. "What a hypocrite." He said as he patted her head.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." She said. Deidara froze and his breath caught in his throat.

"Anyway, I'm going to ask Pein-sama about a mission. Wish me luck." She said as she stood up and left the room. Deidara let out an audible sigh and went to his room to make some more art.

Sakura approached Pein's huge office door somewhat nervously. She walked up to it and knocked on it confidently. She walked in slowly when she heard a muffled 'Come in'. She walked up to his desk and bowed.

"Sakura, what can I do for you?"

She fidgeted the slightest bit. "Well, I want to go on a mission Pein-sama."

He gave her a worried look. "Why? You just got back and you haven't had any time to recover."

"I'm fine, I want to show you that I'm not weak. I can do this, even if I did get caught! I can do it! So please Aniki, let me go on a mission." She pleaded.

"But Sak-"He began but was cut off by Konan.

"I think you should let her go, Pein-sama." She said while look at the pinkette girl on her knees.

"Konan-san…"

Pein looked over at his blue haired partner and contemplated it a bit. He sighed and turned his attention to the girl before him.

"Alright, I'll allow you to go. I'll summon Hidan here and I'll give you a misson." He said as he called Hidan to his office.

"Arigato, Aniki!" Sakura cried happily, tackling him with a hug. He caught her before she knocked him over. He held her close and let himself smile a little bit. Konan shot them a sad and angry look, but she'd do anything to make Pein happy. Sakura let go of her beloved carrot head and returned to the floor in front of his desk. Hidan appeared a few minutes later and gave a questioning look at Sakura there.

"Sakura has requested to go on a mission, and as her partner, you are to accompany her." Pein addressed to Hidan.

Hidan sent a worried glare to Sakura. "Why the hell do you want to go on a mission Sakura? You just got fucking captured."

Sakura frowned at him. "I'm not weak; I'm perfectly capable of going on a mission even though I did get captured."

Sakura knew that Hidan was just worried about her but she still hated being underestimated. Hidan sighed and walked up beside her, placing a hand on her head.

"Alright Pinky."

She smiled up at him and threw her arms around him. "I won't mess up this time, I promise."

Pein pulled out a mission scroll that seemed appropriate. Pein smirked at Sakura. "I hope this one will please you Sakura. This is an assassination mission in Kusa."

Sakura grinned inhumanly possible. "Arigato, Pein-sama!"

"You are to go to Kusa and find and assassinate a spy called Hiwatari Kazuki. He is feeding villages information on our organization." Pein concluded as he handed the scroll to Sakura. "Leave tomorrow morning, if there is no more questions you are dismissed."

Sakura once more hugged the leader and whispered in his ear. "I really appreciate this, Aniki." She whispered as she gently placed a discreet kiss on his cheek. She jumped down next to Hidan as she walked out with him. Pein had the slightest blush on his face, but pushed it aside and continued on the paperwork that sat before him.

Hidan turned to Sakura when they were walking together down the hall. "Are you sure you're ready for a mission?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you for your concern, Hidan, but I'm fine. I can do it."

He gave her a small smile of his own. "I'm also sorry for leaving you…" He mumbled under his breath whilst rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura yet again threw her arms around the Jashinist. "It's okay Hidan, I'm just glad they didn't get you." She said before running off to her own room. She waved to him as she ran, her heart beating and her face flushed.

'_Why do I feel like this?'_ She thought.

'_**You're hot for Hidan-sama!'**_ Inner cooed.

'_What? No, that's not it.'_ Sakura defended.

'_**Admit it. You like Hidan! Not a bad choice either, he's a fine piece of ass.' **_

'_I don't! Now get the hell back into your corner inner!'_

'_**Aw, you're cruel.'**_

Sakura sighed as she walked into her room and plopped down on her bed. She glanced at the clock on her dresser, 2:30.

'_What should I do to kill time?'_ She asked herself. She looked around the room for something to do. She spotted her electric guitar on its stand in the corner. She smirked to herself as she grabbed it and walked off to the training grounds.

When Sakura reached the training grounds she was relieved to see it was empty. She sat on a hill near a group of tree. She sat down and placed the guitar on her lap. Taking the pick in her fingers she started to strum the strings. Once she started the beat, she started to sing along to the particular song.

_I can't feel my senses, I just feel the cold. All colours seem to fade away, I can't reach my soul._

_I would stop running if I knew there was a chance. It tears me apart to sacrifice it all, but I'm forced to let it go._

_Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do? Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you. When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you. You say I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_I can feel your sorrow._

_You won't forgive me but I know you'll be alright. It tears me apart that you'll never know but I have to let go._

_Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do? Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you. When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you. You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Everything will slip away. Shattered pieces will remain. When memories fade into emptiness only time will tell its tale, if it all has been in vain._

_I can't feel my senses, I just feel the cold._

_Frozen. What can I do? Frozen._

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you. When the lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you. You say that I'm frozen._

She stopped playing and slowly opened her eyes. She set aside her guitar and stared up at the sky.

"You truly have a beautiful voice."

Sakura jumped, startled at the voice. She turned her to behind her and saw Zetsu's head poking out of the tree behind her.

"Zetsu-kun." She addressed. "Thank you." She said blushing.

"No problem." He said as he stood next to her.

"What's up?"

"Actually, I was asked by Sasori to get you to make an antidote for a new poison he created."

She nodded her head and stood up. "Got it. Lead the way Zetsu-kun."

Zetsu smirked and walked over to the greenhouse on the other side of the training grounds.

-X-

After many hours of grinding herbs and various plants and testing, Sakura had successfully created an antidote to Sasori's poison. She stepped back and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Sasori-kun sure made a hard one this time." She said as she admired her hard work.

She put the newly made antidote and put them in viles to put in her room for later. She cleaned up any messes she made and put her utensils away. She left the greenhouse a few minutes later locking it securely behind her. She glanced up at the darkened sky and smiled softly to herself. She walked across the training grounds and to the door leading into the base.

As she walked through the halls she noted that it was pretty empty. _'Maybe everyone is asleep?'_She thought. She made it into her room and put the viles of the antidote on the rack on her bookshelf. She walked over to her bed and saw a note on her bed. It was a note from Hinata saying she went on a mission with Kakuzu and a good luck on her mission. She smiled at the note and set it on her dresser. She glanced at the clock, 9:00. She sighed and decided she should go to bed. She pulled off her clothes and threw them on the floor. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly, excited for her mission in the morning.

She stayed in peaceful dream filled sleep that night, but she couldn't help but feel something was going to happen.

-X—

Sakura woke up the next morning at 7:00. She yawned and stretched, feeling pumped for today. She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, allowing the sun to pour in. She walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair, deciding she'd have a shower on her mission. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her regular ninja outfit and cloak. She slipped on her outfit and finished it off with some black knee high ninja sandals. She pulled out her kasa off the top shelf and made her way out of her room.

She walked through the halls contemplating on whether or not to have breakfast. _'I don't have to leave for a half an hour so I should get something to eat.' _She thought as she changed her direction to the kitchen. She arrived there a minute later and saw that not even Tobi was there. "Maybe he already ate?" She thought aloud. Pushing that aside she put a few slices of bread in the toaster and grabbed a bowl of Cap'n Crunch. She consumed the contents and put the dishes in the sink. Grabbing her kasa off the table, she left to go wait for Hidan.

She sat at the entrance of the base waiting for the Jashinist. He was a few minutes late, he was still in a cranky mood from having to wake up.

"Good morning Hidan." She said happily but quietly. He just grunted an answer as he and Sakura left the base. They didn't run as fast through Ame, it was early and they didn't have their full energy. As they passed the border of Ame, Sakura put on her kasa when they turned west to Kusa.

Within a few days they had reached the Kusa border. It was a gorgeous place to Sakura. She felt happy when she and Hidan were walking through the tall grass, the warm sun beating down on her. It felt like spring and it filled her with joy.

"Ne Hidan, let's take a break." Sakura said as she walked over to a nearby tree. He just nodded in approval and followed her

They lay down on their backs facing opposite directions. They put their heads beside each other and gazed at the clear blue skies above them. _'This makes me feel like Shikamaru…'_ Unbeknownst to them, a certain someone was near to them.

"Hn, do they not notice?" Suzuki questioned to herself as she stood quite a ways away from the two Akatsuki.

-Flashback-

"_Orochimaru-sama, they are going to Kusa." Suzuki said as she gazed to the crystal ball in her hands._

_Orochimaru turned to the girl and grinned evilly at her. "That's wonderful; I shall send you to go greet her. Bring her back here."_

"_Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Suzuki said as she teleported to Kusa, waiting for Sakura._

-End Flashback-

Suzuki jumped from the branch she stood on and ran towards Hidan and Sakura. She shunshined and appeared in front of them.

"Ara ara, Onee-sama. You must not be fully awake, you didn't sense me." Suzuki said menacingly.

Sakura shot up as did Hidan. Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Hidan just gaped at the scene.

"Two Sakuras?" He said.

"S-Suzuki!" Sakura yelled in disbelief.

"I've come to bring you to Orochimaru-sama, we need you in our operation." She said as she charged at Sakura, katana drawn.

-X-

Whew! That was really long. Some might be confused but here are the ages of everyone. (Some are changed.)

Sakura- 14

Hinata- 14

Deidara- 16

Hidan- 18

Sasori- 18

Kisame- 19

Zetsu- 22

Pein-23

Konan-23

Itachi- 17

Suzuki-13

Anyway, thanks for reading! R&R~


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! The best of this story takes off from here with Sakura and Suzuki's struggles and the twins' secret. Sakura has to let what she's been trying so hard to hide and she worries about what everyone thinks. Oh yes and a shizzy henshin is included in this chapter! XD Anyway chapter nine hoe!

**Words-**4,280

Sakura was frozen. Her twin sister whom she despised so much was coming at her with a weapon. Luck was on her side today and her body obeyed command and affectively dodged the oncoming katana. Sakura jumped up and backwards and landed in the middle of the field.

"Hn. I didn't think this time would come so soon." Sakura called to her sister whom stood near a gaping Hidan.

"Yes. Aren't you glad to see me?

"Why would I be?"

Suzuki pouted. "If you would just cooperate we could be together forever, just like in Bordeaux."

Sakura raised her fist and punched the air behind her. The air shattered like glass, leaving a black hole behind.(Chaos;Head much? XD) From the darkness Sakura pulled out a translucent pink and purple katana. Once the katana was pulled out, the shattered air pieced itself back together as it once was. In a flurry of Sakura petals the katana solidified, exposing a a blade with a groove cut down the middle with more small grooves branching from the main one. The handle was black with a silver rim, and embedded in the handle was a dark ruby.

"Why are you bothering getting your katana?" Suzuki asked.

Sakura gave her a questioning look. "What?"

Suzuki laughed. "I guess you don't know Onee-sama. Since you're not fully awake, your blood has no effect on me." She explained menacingly.

Sakura's eyes shrunk and she gripped the handle of her katana until her knuckles turned white. "I'll find a way. I will never become one of you!"

Suzuki laughed again. "Don't fool yourself, Onee-sama. Whether you like it or not you are one and you can't change that."

"I'll never!"

"Since I want to have some fun with you before I take you to Orochimaru-sama, I'll sing for you so you can awaken!" She said with a delightful grin.

Sakura growled. "Don't you even dare." She said dangerously.

Suzuki took a deep breath and began to sing in a beautiful smooth voice.

"_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono__  
__Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo"_

"D-don't!" Sakura yelled as she covered her ears.

"_Cano tasay noni cano nimono__  
__Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe"_

Sakura fell to her knees still clutching the sides of her head, trying desperately not to let her song enter her mind.

"_Kahmen di sono soda nimo, Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro__  
__Misa day niatoe"_

Sakura could feel herself changing. _'_Please_, no!'_ she pleaded in her head. It's happening.

"_Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono__  
__valmay sahano nada"_

"Nooo!" Sakura yelled as her heartbeat could be heard echoing throughout the field. The air behind her back started to glow a light blue. She cried out bloody murder when two separate cocoons sprouted from her back. Her agonized cries subsided when the cocoon fully came out. She hugged herself as the cocoons crystallized and shattered; in their place were a pair of big black feathery wings. Sakura levitated a few feet from the ground as tendrils of pulsing black light encircled her limbs. Sakura's hair grew longer and reached her ankles. Her once emerald eyes were replaced with piercing crimson ones. Her ninja outfit disappeared and in its place was a short (like Sailor Moon short) black corset dress. Black heels appeared at her feet with strings that wrapped around halfway up her calf.

Sakura dropped to the ground and looked her body over. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. "You bitch!" She growled.

'_What the fuck?'_ Hidan thought as he gaped at the scene.

Suzuki gasped and put her hands together. "Onee-sama you look magnificent!" She called as she transformed as well. It was identical to Sakura's except white light encircled her. Suzuki's eyes turned a striking blue and her hair grew to her ankles too. Suzuki's ninja outfit was replaced with the same corset dress Sakura had, except hers was pure white. Suzuki's shoes were the same, but white. Suzuki's transformation was completed as a pair of big white wings appeared at her back, the same as the feather Sakura had burned.

Suzuki dropped to the ground and smiled at Sakura. "Now doesn't that feel better?" She asked sweetly. "Why would you hate being like this? You are the ultimate being."

Sakura glared as she clutched her neck. Her tattoo was glowing and sending an agonizing sting through her body. Sakura grabbed her dropped katana and gripped the top of the blade near the handle. She ran her hand along the length of the blade violently and quite rapidly. She held the katana in front of her, blood dripping from the tip.

"How dare you!" She growled as she charged at Suzuki at neck breaking speed. She brought down her weapon but Suzuki blocked it with her own sword.

Suzuki pressed back as sparks flew. Sakura jumped back and charged at her again. Suzuki blocked it and took a stab at Sakura. Sakura just missed it as it left only a small tear in her dress. Sakura took that opportunity to punch Suzuki in the stomach and send her flying.

Suzuki landed on the ground a few feet away. Sakura blurred out of sight and reappeared on top of Suzuki. Sakura brought her katana to Suzuki's throat and pulled it back. Suzuki's pale skin split and drenched Sakura in a shower of blood.

Sakura sighed as her eyes returned to their normal green. Her eyes widened when she heard Suzuki start giggling.

"Onee-sama, I'll let you go this time." She said as she stood up.

"H=how?"

"You ran out of blood." She said as she pointed to Sakura's blade. "We'll meet again." She whispered as she did a few hand signs and disappeared from sight.

Sakura clenched her teeth in anger. She felt herself getting dizzy. She clutched her head as she fell to the ground, darkness yet again taking over.

"Sakura!" Hidan called.

Sakura's hair returned to its normal knee length and her ninja outfit was replaced, her Akatsuki cloak laid at her side. Her wings had disappeared but tattoos of them decorated her back.

HIdan ran up to her side and turned her over onto her back. He noticed that her hitai-ate was gone and a glowing mark on her neck grabbed his attention. He brushed her hair away and grazed the mark with his finger tips. It was red hot and it burned his fingers slightly. He pulled his hand back and grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her.

"What the hell do I do" HIdan thought aloud. "If I go back to the base she'll kill me." He continued as he mulled over his options.

"Fuck, Jashin-sama give me strength." He sighed irritabily as he slipped her onto his back and continued into Kusa,

-X-

Sakura woke up sleepily about five minutes later. She looked around and saw the landscape zooming by around her. She blinked her doziness away and gazed down at Hidan.

"Hidan..." She whispered.

He looked up at her and sighed. "Good, you're awake."

She nodded.

"What was that all about?" He questioned.

Sakura blinked as she looked away. He nudged her as if to say 'tell me'. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"That was my twin sister Suzuki. We are both Queens of a race of demons called Vapula. She is the Blue Queen whereas I am the Red Queen." She said.

"We were born when the angels fell from grace; we were placed here to bring pain and destruction to this world. Suzuki wants to kill off all humans and just have a race of Vapula controlling the world, but I despise my kind and I won't let her wish happen even if it means I have to kill her." Sakura finished with a sigh.

Hidan nodded dumbly, processing what Sakura has just told him. "Uh, what about when you slit her throat, she didn't die."

"We are both immortal, except for our blood. Our blood is toxic to each other, that is the only thing that will kill us."

Hidan nodded in response. "That would explain you cutting yourself on your katana..."

"Ano, HIdan...can we keep this a secret? I don't want anyone else to know." She pleaded quietly.

He gave a slight nod. "Yeah, sure."

Sakura bent her head and placed a gentle kiss on Hidan's cheek. He looked up at her with the slightest blush and a questioning look.

"You didn't swear, thanks for worrying about me." She said with a soft smile. He just stared at her for a moment before returning his attention to the fields ahead of him.

Sakura tightened her grip around Hidan's neck and laid her cheek on his shoulder blades, quietly observing the scenery.

After a few moments of unusual bliss Sakura tapped on Hidan's head.

"I can walk." She said. He stopped and let her slide off his back. Sakura took her place on Hidan's right side as they continued on their journey.

-X-

A day later, Sakura and Hidan were sitting just outside of the village where their target resided.

"We should put on our disguises now." Sakura said as she did a few hand signs. In a puff of smoke Sakura was now a slightly older looking girl with shoulder blade length raven blue hair, her bangs were now in a choppy fringe across her brow. Her green eyes were now a dark purple with hints of black in them. She now wore a light blue kimono top with a dark blue obi, knee length tight black shorts and black ninja sandals.

Hidan followed suit and in a puff of smoke he took on a form of a twenty five year old with shoulder length messy black hair and dull red eyes. He wore a black wifebeater and an open ankle length black overcoat, loose black pants and black ninja sandals.

Sakura took one look at Hidan, blushed, and had a massive nosebleed. Hidan looked down on her and sweat dropped.

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." She replied as she wiped the blood and drool from her face.

"Oookay then, let's go." Hidan said as he walked toward the village. Sakura walked behind Hidan and drooled a river at his form.

They both crossed through the gates and approached a desk with guard shinobi sitting at it.

"Good Afternoon, I'm looking for Hiwatari Kazuki." Hidan claimed.

Thw two shinbobi looked Hidan and Sakura up and down suspiciously.

"I'm Tomitake Hisoka and this is my partner Sairenji Kanako." He said as he pointed to Sakura who stood beside him.

The shinobi nodded in approval. "We were told to look out for you, come this way." The one ninja said as he walked further into the village. Sakura and Hidan followed close by and observed the village.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at an extravagant traditional Japanese home. Sakura's eyes lit up at the koi swimming about in the pond as they walked by, whereas Hidan just stayed stoic.

They entered the home where dozens of maids greeted them. Kazuki stood on a small set of stairs down the foyer.

"Hisoka-kun, Kanako-chan welcome to my home!" Kazuki said with a bright grin.

They both bowed to the man. "It's a pleasure to be here." Sakura said sweetly. _**'Not!'**_ Inner continued.

"Come, come. My maids will get you settled in for your stay." Kazuki said as he ushered them forward.

The two Akatsuki in disguise followed two maids down a hall where they would be sleeping.

"Sairenji-sama, please come this way." A blonde maid called as she stood in front of an open door. Sakura smiled and followed the maid in.

"Tomitake-sama, this way." A blushing brunette called as she stood in front of an open door across from Sakura's. He nodded and followed her inside.

Sakura gaped happily at her room. It was a medium sized room with a crème and brown colour scheme. Small paintings of scenery decorated the crème walls, and a white futon was laid out in the middle of the dark hardwood floor. A dark brown dresser was on one wall and a white lamp on a small wooden table. There was a large window on the wall opposite to the one she was on with chocolate colour curtains.

Sakura turned to the maid with a bright smile. "This is gorgeous." She said happily. The maid gave a smile too.

"Hai. Sairenji-sama, here is something to wear around the house." She said as she handed Sakura a white kimono with light purple on the bottom, turning into light purple petals decorating the rest. The kimono included a darker purple obi.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Uwa, it's so pretty! I've never worn anything so pretty before."

The maid smiled. "I'm glad you like it Sairenji-sama."

Sakura turned to the maid. "Just call me Kanako, I feel bad being thought so highly of." She said politely.

The maid blinked. "Oh, alright, Kanako-san."

Sakura smiled to her. "That's better. What is your name?"

The maid bowed. "Ishikawa Rimi."

"Nice to meet you Rimi-san." Sakura said, taking the girl's hand.

"Hai." She replied with a smile.

Hidan walked into his room and smirked internally at the room. His was a crème and deep green colour scheme. His had a pale green futon in the center of the room with a black dresser on one wall and a dark green lamp on a small black table. He had a small window on the opposite wall with dark green curtains. Hidan turned to the ogling maid.

"Thank you." He said as politely as he could, trying not to swear.

"H-hai, Tomitake-sama." She replied as she avoided his gaze. She brought her eyes to meet his and handed him a dark blue yukata with a darker blue obi.

"Here is something to wear around the house." She said as she bowed and made her way out of the room.

"Thank you." He said as he picked up the yukata.

The maid drooled. "H-hai." She cooed as she stumbled out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hidan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid perverted bitch." He muttered as he slid off his other clothes, putting the yukata on.

He tugged on the fabric and sighed. "I look like a pansy." He complained as he put on his rosary, slipping it under the clothing.

He heard knocking on the door. Getting up and opening Hidan almost died at the sight of Sakura in her kimono. He stood staring at her for a while until she started waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Did you forget who I was or something?" She teased as she walked into his room. She looked around and sighed happily.

"Nice room. " She cooed as she sat down on his futon. She gave him questioning glance as he still stood dumbly at the open door. She cleared her throat which made Hidan snap out of his stupor. He came and sat down across from Sakura.

"I think we should stay here for a few days and then kill him, we don't want to be found out. " Sakura said quietly as she leaned in close to him, just in case the place was bugged or someone was around.

"Ah. I want to hurry it up thought, the fucking maids won't stop fucking me with their eyes." Hidan complained irritably.

Sakura giggled. "Well it's your own fault; you made yourself a sexy beast."

"Thank you?"

Sakura giggled again. "Anyway we should get back." She said as she stood up, smoothing out her kimono. Hidan followed closely behind her as they walked down the hall back to the main area of the home.

They found Kazuki in the living room sitting at a low table, three cups of tea placed on it. Kazuki looked over his shoulder at the pair.

"Ah, come sit. How do you like your rooms?" He asked as Sakura and Hidan sat down at an empty seat where the tea sat.

"They were very lovely, thank you." Sakura said sweetly.

"That's wonderful." Kazuki said as he turned toward Sakura. "You look lovely, Kanako-chan." He continued seductively as he undressed her with his eyes.

Even though she felt disgust on the inside, her smile didn't leave her face. "Thank you, Kazuki-san."

'_That disgusting bastard.'_ Sakura growled internally.

'_**Let's kick his ass!'**_ Inner cried viciously.

'_We can't, or we won't be able to assassinate him for Pein-sama.'_

Inner pouted. _**'Damn it!'**_

Sakura could feel Hidan's menacing aura. She shot him a warning glance but he kept his homicidal intent, so she used her telekinesis jutsu to yell at Hidan.

'_Hidan! Don't kill him just yet.'_

His eyes widened as he looked over at Sakura.

'_I can use a telekinesis jutsu. Anyway, don't get so worked up or we'll fail the mission.'_

He settled down but started pouting; he wanted to sacrifice him to Jashin-sama.

"Anyway, to talk about business." Kazuki started as he got serious. "I know you want information on the Akatsuki so you can be prepared for an attack."

"You are from Kumo, right?" He questioned.

"We are." Hidan answered.

"Well, I have received word that the leader of the organization has been planning an attack and takeover of Takigakure."

Hidan and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Do you know who the leader of the organization is?" Hidan questioned as he took a sip of his tea.

"I don't know his exact identity, but we believe that it is none other than Uchiha Madara."

Sakura smirked internally. _'Hell nah.' _(A/N For my fic, Pein is the actual leader, not Madara. Also Tobi is going to be Obito and not Madara.)

"Is that so?" Sakura hummed.

"Yes, and we believe that once he has taken over Taki he will attempt to take over Kusa."

"Well we in part were sent to build an alliance." Sakura stated. "If the Akatsuki do try to take over Kusa or Kumo, we shall aid each other along with the Fire Country and Wind Country." She finished as she handed over a fake treaty of alliance.

Kazuki took it from her hands and read it over. He had a small grin on his face as he set it down.

"Well, I'd happy to form an alliance with Raigakure." He said as he held his hand out to Sakura.

She took his hand gracefully but on the inside she was gagging. "I'm glad you do Kazuki-san." She said with a smile.

She put her hand back in her lap as Kazuki signed the treaty. Once he had finished he returned the paper to Sakura. She slipped the paper into her kimono as he continued on talking.

"I wish for you to stay for a few days as we discuss our plan on defeating the Akatsuki."

Hidan and Sakura nodded as he continued on talking for a few hours about their plans and all he knew about the Akatsuki. During their discussion dinner was brought to them and many cups of tea. After they were done Hidan and Sakura retired to their rooms.

Once the maids had left, Hidan had slipped into Sakura's room. She was sitting by the window brushing her hair, the moonlight illuminating her and the room. He felt himself drawn to her, wanting to touch her but he didn't. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"There you are." She said as Hidan sat next to her.

"When do you think we should kill him?" He asked as he absentmindedly played with the curtains that pooled on the floor.

"I think it's best to do it the day after tomorrow. It's enough to not be expected and enough time to make sure he doesn't do anything to disturb Pein-sama's plans." She concluded.

"Sounds good. We should do it at night though, get it done and get the hell out of here." Hidan said as his dull red eyes seemed to glow. Sakura seemed entranced by them and she unknowingly leaned in and placed a hand on Hidan's face, bringing her own closer. She blinked and noticed what she was doing and immediately placed her hand back at her side and averted her gazed to the ground, her tomato red face clearly evident in the moonlight.

"W-well, I have to get dressed for bed. Y-you s-should get some sleep too." She stuttered as she stood up and grabbed the white yukata that was laid out on her futon.

Hidan reluctantly stood up. "Yeah, good night." He said, seemingly upset that she didn't continue what she was doing.

"G-good night." She replied as she blushed deeper.

He stopped in front of her futon and placed a hand on the side of her face. He tilted her face upward and kissed her cheek, allowing it to trail to the corner of her mouth. He stood up, smirked and left the room.

Sakura sat there completely flustered and blushing inhumanly red. She felt herself melt into a puddle of Sakura-y goo.

'_**Eeeee, oh my Kami! He kissed you!'**_ Inner screeched.

'_Yeah...he did...'_ She thought as she mentally drooled. _'Wait, why did I enjoy that? He's my partner.'_

'_**Oh hell, you're so dense. You love him you idiot.'**_ Inner sighed annoyingly.

Sakura hesitated. _'...I don't'_

Inner interally slapped Sakura. _**'I'm going to kill you from the inside if you don't admit you love him!'**_

Sakura just sealed her away for the night. _'I don't...I think.'_ Sakura thought. She sighed and flipped onto her side and stared out the window. Within a few minutes she fell into a deep sleep full of certain silver haired Jashinists.

-X-

Warm sunlight poured through the open window, making Sakura's delicate eyes flutter open. She sat up and stretched. She took in her surroundings, forgetting for a moment why she was even there. Yesterday seemed like a nightmare and a pleasant dream all at the same time. She got up and walked over to her dresser, passing by the mirror. She stunned herself when she saw pink; her transformation was released while she was sleeping. She did some hand signs and poofed into the same girl she was the day before.

She slipped off her white sleeping yukata and put on the purple and white kimono from yesterday. She took her brush off the dresser and gently started to glide the brush through. Her minds drifted to what happened with Hidan last night, she shook her head.

"I should act like nothing happened." She told herself quietly. "I don't want things to be awkward between us."

Lastly she pulled her hair into a low ponytail, tying it with a white ribbon. As she finished up a knock came at the door. She walked over to it and pulled it open.

"Rimi-san." Sakura said happily.

"Good morning Kanako-san." She replied sweetly. "I have come to fetch you for breakfast."

Sakura nodded. "Alright, lead the way." She said as she followed Rimi to the dining room.

Thankfully Hidan wasn't there yet so Sakura had time to compose herself. Sakura sat down at the table in front of a hot plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and some fruit on the side. She sighed as she inhaled the delicious scent. She grabbed some chopsticks that were in front of her and dug in. Sakura flailed at how delicious it was.

"Rimi-san, did you make this?" She asked with sparkly eyes.

She blinked and played with the hem of her dress. "Ah, yes, I did."

"It's really delicious Rimi-san, but aren't you going to eat?"

Rimi bowed. "Thank you. No, I will eat later."

Sakura stuck her lip out. "That's not right." She said as she went back to her food.

Rimi let out a small giggle and smiled at Sakura inhale the food in an un lady-like fashion.

Sakura gasped when she saw Hidan start walking in, in his true form. She choked and started to panic. Then she thought about her telekinesis jutsu.

'_Hidan! Hidan don't come in here!'_ She yelled at him panicked.

He glanced at her with a questioning look from the hallway.

'_You're in your true form!'_ She yelled.

He lifted his hand to his hair and pulled as strand within his peripheral vision. He turned and ran back to his room. Sakura sighed with relief when he came back in his disguise.

"Good morning, Hisoka-kun." Sakura said kindly. Rimi just bowed at him.

"Good morning." He replied as he sat down next to Sakura and started to eat.

After a few minutes of conversation between the three, Kazuki came waltzing in with a confident grin on his face.

Sakura looked up at him. "Good morning Kazuki-san."

"Good morning all. I have great news!"

"What would that be?" Hidan asked in a deep, stoic tone.

"Today we and some Kusa ninja are going to track down the Akatsuki!"

Sakura and Hidan choked.

'_Shit! We have to kill him today. This is so troublesome.'_ Sakura growled internally as she glanced over at Hidan who was probably thinking the same thing.

-X-

That's a wrap! I finally got to the HidaSaku moments. Our poor Sakura is in denial, but she'll get around soon. Anyway the song I used for Suzuki is called "Diva's Song" by Mark Mancina. Please R&R!

Oh yes and a Vapula is a real thing. It's a demon from Christian demonology, just Wikipedia it or something. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, how's it goin'? Not much to say except for I've started writing my DeiSaku fic, Ai wa Bakuhatsu da. I won't release it until I'm almost done this one or I have enough chapters finished of AWBD. Anyway, on with chapter ten!

**Words-**3,434

-X-

Recap.

_"Good morning all. I have great news!"_

_"What would that be?" Hidan asked in a deep, stoic tone._

_"Today we and some Kusa ninja are going to track down the Akatsuki!"_

_Sakura and Hidan choked._

_'__Shit! We have to kill him today. This is so troublesome.'__ Sakura growled internally as she glanced over at Hidan who was probably thinking the same thing._

End Recap.

Sakura and Hidan exchanged glances. Their perfectly thought out plan was ruined and they had to think up a new one and quick.

"that is wonderful news Kazuki-san. When will we be heading off?" Sakura asked.

"Later this evening, however we have to attending a meeting with everyone about this operation." Kazuki explained as he grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster.

Sakura glanced over at Hidan and used her telekinesis jutsu to enter his mind.

'_Hidan, do we kill everyone at the meeting?' _She questioned.

Hidan gave a discreet shrug of his shoulders and mouthed the word 'probably'.

Sakura smirked evilly at the thought of killing everyone who harmed her precious Akatsuki.

"Ano, when will we be attending this meeting Kazuki-san?"

"In an hour darling, so please get ready."

Sakura internally gagged at being called 'darling' by the man, but she kept her kind façade in place.

"I will do so then. Come on, Hisoka-kun." Sakura said as she grabbed Hidan's wrist and casually left the room.

Sakura pulled Hidan down the hall and slipped into her room. Once she confirmed it was safe, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn it. What do we do Hidan?"

Hidan mulled over the situation quietly for a few minutes and then turned to Sakura.

"I think we just have to be the last ones in the fucking meeting. Then we lock the doors and kill them." He said as he plopped down on Sakura's futon.

Sakura sat on the window seat and crossed her arms over her chest, eyes closed in concentration.

"That's a good plan but we don't know how many people will be there and what their strengths are. They could make an escape."

Hidan nodded. "You have a point. How about putting up a damn barrier?"

Sakura turned her head to look out the window. "We'll have to try, it's the best we can do." She said as she got up and pushed Hidan out of her room.

"I have to get dress, you should get ready too." She continued as she closed the door behind him.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "How troublesome." She grumbled as she pulled on the outfit she transformed in when she arrived at the village.

After about a half an hour a knock came upon Sakura's door. She strolled casually up to it and pulled it open.

"Ah Rimi-san, what's up?" Sakura said with a smile.

"It's the meeting, you're late." She said in a slight panic.

Sakura put on a fake face of panic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried as Rimi took her by the hand and ran off to the house where the meeting was being held.

After a few minutes of running they had arrived at a building that looked sort of like a town hall.

"It's that building. I have to leave, so good luck." Rimi said as she bowed and ran back to Kazuki's house.

"Psst. Bitch, over here." Hidan called quietly from the side of the building.

She ran over to him and hid with him on the side of the building.

"I got the fucking barrier up." He said as he grabbed his scythe out of a storage scroll.

Sakura did a few hand signs and out of the air, her purple and silver katana appeared. She grabbed hold of it and turned toward Hidan with a malicious smirk on her face.

"Let's go." Hidan said. Sakura nodded as they ran to the front door. They burst through, startling the ones that resided within.

Sakura scanned the room. Twenty people she thought as she glanced at Hidan.

"There you are Kanako-chan, Hisoka-kun." Kazuki said as he stood up.

Sakura raised her katana to him. "Don't call me so friendly, you dirty spy." She spat as she stared him down menacingly.

Kazuki put on a glare of his own. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded in an angry tone.

Sakura turned towards Hidan He nodded and they both allowed their transformation to release. The Kusa nin gaped at the sight of two Akatsuki that stood before them. Before any of them could attack Hidan and Sakura charged at them. Sakura first when to the nin, hacking them down mercilessly, Hidan going for Kazuki.

Hidan put his mouth close to Kazuki's ear. "I'll show you what the fuck happens when you bastards touch my Sakura." He whispered dangerously as he took a spike out of his cloak and sliced Kazuki's cheek.

Hidan held out his hand and cut it with a kunai, allowing the crimson liquid to pool on the floor beneath him. Using his foot he began to draw the Jashinist symbol on the floor using his blood.

"You're fucked now." Hidan hissed as he licked Kazuki's blood off the spike. Hidan's skin took on a black tone with white patches that resembled a skeleton. He then reached out for his tri-bladed scythe and held it high over his head. He brought his scythe down violently, plunging it deep into his stomach. Kazuki howled in pain as the same thing happened to him. Hidan continued to torture the spy before finally holding the tip of one of the blades over his heart.

"See you in hell, you bastard." He said menacingly as he drove the blade through his heart, instantly stopping Kazuki's life.

Hidan's skin then returned to its normal pale tones as he stepped out of the symbol on the ground. Sakura walked up to his side completely drenched in blood.

"You killed him?" She asked.

"Fuck yeah." He said with a smirk.

"Good." She said as she walked up to Kazuki's corpse and dipped her fingers into his blood. She lifted her hand to the wall and began to write a message to whoever found the massacre. She stepped back and looked over the message; 'Don't mess with the Akatsuki'. She smirked and turned towards Hidan.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Hidan nodded as they both ran out of the building and through the streets of the small village, heading for its gates.

'_Good thing there's no one around.'_ Sakura thought as the pair crossed under the towering gates.

They continued to run for about a half an hour before Sakura started laughing. Hidan gave her a questioning look.

"That was so much fun, wasn't it?" She said with a huge grin.

HIdan smirked. "Fuck yeah it was." He agreed as Sakura high fived him.

-X- Back with Pein at the Akatsuki Base-X-

Pein clutched onto his stuffed pink unicorn.

"I hope Sakura is okay." He said worriedly as nervously bit down on the unicorn's horn.

Kisame sweat dropped. He'd never seen Pein like this before.

-X- Aaaand back with Sakura and Hidan-X-

It had been a couple days since the assassination and the two Akatsuki had just the border back into Ame.

Sakura meanwhile had crashed on a rock and was strewn all over its service. "Man, I haven't ran that fast for a while." She complained as she sat up.

Hidan came up and stood beside the rock. "Wow. You're fucking weak."

Sakura punched him in the head and turned away from him and started pouting.

He let out a small laugh and patted her on the head. "Let's go bitch." He said as he took her by the hand and dragged her off the rock.

She sighed as she continued to run alongside her partner back to her beloved home.

After about another day of travelling, Sakura and Hidan arrived at the quaint village where the base resided.

The two hurried through the pouring rain. In minutes they thankfully reached the base's entrance. Raising her ring to the seal, the door opened up and allowed her and Hidan through.

Once inside, Sakura shook her head, showering Hidan in hundreds of tiny water droplets.

They proceeded to walk through the winding halls to Pein's office.

Sakura approached the door and knocked on it. She heard a strained 'Come in'. She sweat dropped but nonetheless she pushed the heavy doors open.

"Sakura!" Peiin cried as he squished her in a hug.

Sakura flailed about trying to allow air into her demanding lungs. "D-dying!" She squeaked out. Pein put her down and cleared his throat, immediately replacing his happy face with his usual passive one.

Sakura smoothed out her cloak and cleared her throat. "Hiwatari Kazuki was successfully assassinated along with ninja who knew anything about the Akatsuki." She claimed as she tossed Pein the mission scroll.

He smirked and patted her head. "I'm proud of you Sakura." He said as he put the scroll on his desk. "Did you go a little overboard?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised, pointing and her blood stained form.

Sakura looked herself over. "Nah." She replied with a huge grin.

Pein smirked. "That's my girl."

"Well then, I should take a shower. It smells like pennies and it's making me dizzy." Sakura said as she bowed to Pein and Konan and left the room.

Hidan followed closely behind Sakura, totally invading her personal space. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Uhhhmm, personal space much?" She said as she tried to push him away.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close to his body. "You really do look fucking gorgeous in the moonlight." He whispered and then poofed out of sight.

Sakura stood in the middle of the hall dumbly with her face a red that could rival a firetruck and a massive nosebleed. She wiped it away and was about to continue on her merry way when all of a sudden a flash of yellow and orange tackled her to the ground.

She eep'd when she discovered she was pinned beneath both Deidara and Tobi.

"Sakura, you're back un!" Deidara said, grinning wide.

"Tobi missed sakura-chan!" Tobi cried happily.

"I missed you guys too but this technically counts as rape." She claimed as she tried to push them off of her.

They let her get up, but they didn't let her out of their grasp.

"Is Sakura-chan ok? Sakura-chan is covered in blood." Tobi pointed out.

Sakura blinked and looked down at her body. "Oh yeah, it was an assassination mission and I haven't had time to clean up yet."

"Leader-sama allowed you to go on an assassination mission,un?"

Sakura nodded.

"Tobi is so proud of Sakura-chan!" Tobi proclaimed as he proceeded to squeeze the air out of Sakura's lungs.

"What's with all of the physical contact?" Sakura breathed. "Can you guys let me get cleaned up?"

They both nodded and reluctantly let go. Sakura turned to leave but stopped.

"Has Hina-chan come back?"

"No, but she should be back today, un."

"Sasori-san has been anxious." Tobi snickered.

Sakura smiled and let out a small laugh. "Okay, I'll see you guys later then." She said as she walked back to her room.

-X—

Sakura sighed and leaned against the closed bedroom door.

'_I can't believe she's back.'_

'_**Well, you know I can come out when you need me.'**_ Inner chirped.

'_No! Definitely not.'_ Sakura snapped.

'_**Fine, ruin all my fun.'**_ Inner scoffed as she pouted in her emo corner.

Sakura internally rolled her eyes and proceeded to migrate to the bathroom across the room. Once inside Sakura approached the bathtub and turned the golden knobs, allowing warm water to fill the sparkling white tub. Sakura laid her bloodstained clothes and cloak gently on the sink along with some fresh red towels. She sat on the edge of the tub and waited patiently for it to fill. Finally it filled and she stirred the water with her fingertips. She smiled to herself, exactly to her liking. She slipped in and sunk her head into the water. She sighed in content as she soaked, allowing the warmth to soothe her bones.

After a good forty minutes of soaking, Sakura reluctantly got out of the water. She wrapped a large red towel around her body as she pulled the plug from the drain. She watched the slightly pink water go down the drain, it silently hypnotizing her. She turned from it and took another towel and started to dry off her hair. Once it was just slightly damp she used her chakra to absorb the water, completely drying herself off.

She left the bathroom and walked up to her closet and pulled the doors open. Quietly observing her clothes she contemplated on what to wear. After a few minutes of staring she decided on an outfit. She pulled out a boy's white blouse with sleeves that reached the inside of her elbow and the top button of the shirt undone, complete with a loose black tie. Then she took out a mid thigh length ruffled black miniskirt, baggy black legwarmers and some black converse. Lastly she opened a box that contained some of her accessories. From it she pulled out two black and white striped wristbands, a black choker, her Haruno clan pendant, and the gourd pendant Gaara had given her. She slipped the items on and left the room, locking it securely behind her.

She walked through the halls aimlessly, her mind deep in concentration. The scene of her slaughtering so many so long ago kept playing in her head. Sakura bit her lip in anger.

'_It's all Suzuki's fault that I'm like this!'_ Sakura growled internally.

'_**But you're creating a counter attacking song, so it doesn't matter what you're like.'**_

'_Yes it does! I'm a Kami damned Vapula and it's all her fault!'_

'_**But you're a Vapula even if Suzuki didn't use her song.'**_

Sakura tch'd at Inner and shut her into the depths of her mind. Sakura was so frazzled that she almost ran into Zetsu who stood before her.

Sakura jumped. "Uh, Hi Zetsu-kun."

"There you are Sakura, I've been looking for you."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Kakuzu and Hinata just came back from their mission and Hinata is injured." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened with worry as she ran off to the medical bay.

'_Please let her be okay.'_ Sakura pleaded internally as she skidded to a halt in front of the doors.

She pushed the doors open and saw Hinata lying on the medical table with a gaping wound in her side. Sasori was hovering close to her, worry clouding his eyes even though he tried to not make it noticeable. Kakuzu was near her too, worried for the only partner he could stand.

Sakura ran up to the side of the table, automatically snapping into medic mode.

"H-hey Saku-chan." Hinata ground out in a hoarse, broken voice.

"Don't speak Hina-chan." Sakura ordered as she wiped the blood from Hinata's mouth.

Sakura turned to Kakuzu and Sasori. "I need you guys to leave the room. You can wait outside if you'd like." She said as she tugged on Hinata's shirt, cutting some of it with some scissors. Sasori and Kakuzu reluctantly left the room but did wait outside the doors.

Sakura took the tie from her shirt and tied her hair into a high messy ponytail. She then took a clip from behind her ear and pinned her back her bangs, they no longer obscuring her vision.

She walked up to the side of the table Hinata was laying on. She pressed on Hinata's stomach opposite to her wound.

"Can you feel that?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata gave a slight nod. "A little."

Sakura hovered her hands just above the wound. Her mint green chakra fizzed into sight and began to repair any internal damage.

'_I should search for poison.'_ Sakura thought as her eyes turned a deep crimson. Her eyes saw Hinata's insides, carefully scanning every inch for any poisons. She detected a small amount in her spleen.

'_I'll stop the bleeding first. Then I'll take out the poison, I've handled that kind before._' Sakura analyzed as her chakra repaired Hinata's torn blood vessels.

"I'm going to put you to sleep, okay?" She told Hinata as she pressed her fingertips to Hinata's temples. Hinata nodded slightly as Sakura's chakra filled Hinata's brain, putting her into a peaceful sleep.

Sakura then walked over to a shelf full of viles of antidotes and poisons. She fingered the bottles and came to stop at one of the antidotes. It was the antidote she created for Naruto when he got injured during a mission to Kiri. She smiled sadly at the thought. Nonetheless she pulled the vile from the rack and poured the contents into a syringe.

She walked back over to Hinata's side and inserted the needle into Hinata's flesh just above her spleen. A few moments later the poison started to seep through Hinata's skin and begun to collected into a small pool on her stomach. Sakura watched carefully for all the poison to come out. Once she was sure that it was all out she did a few hand signs and sealed the poison into a ball of her chakra. She hovered the ball over a small container and dropped it inside, carefully locking it away. She went back to Hinata's side and disinfected it before repairing the tendons, muscle and flesh.

After an hour and a half Sakura had fully healed Hinata. Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow and stepped back, quietly admiring her work. Sakura grabbed a few cloths from the cupboard and soaked them in the sink. She brought the wet cloths to Hinata and proceeded to wash the blood and dirt off her.

After Sakura had cleaned her off she changed her into a white nightgown and carefully laid her into a bed next to the table. She pulled the blanket up to Hinata's chin and tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable. She looked over her some more and once she made sure she was alright she walked up to the doors, waiting for the chaos. She breathed deep and pulled the doors open. Sure enough every Akatsuki member, excluding Konan and Itachi, were swarmed outside the medical bay. Sasori was the first to attack her. He put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and begun to shake her violently.

"How's Hinata? Is she okay? What happened!" He asked in a panic.

Sakura grabbed his hands, ceasing the awful shaking. "First of all, calm down. Hinata is fine, she had a bad wound and it was poisoned, but I fixed it."She said as Sasori calmed down a bit. "She's resting now but she should stay in bed and take it easy for about a week."

He nodded as Sakura moved out of the doorway, allowing everyone to pool into the small medical room. They crowded around the small bed and watched over the raven haired kunoichi. She looked so happy in her sleep. Sasori rested his hand on hers, earning Hinata to smile a little bit bigger. Sakura quietly observed the scene in front of her. She smiled softly at the over protective family atmosphere the room was giving off. She tugged on one of the ends of the tie that was currently in her hair. It came loose and allowed her pink locks to cascade down her back and thighs. She took the tie and retied it loosely under the collar of the shirt. She quietly slipped out of the room and wandered through the halls. That damned scene kept playing over in her head. Sakura sighed audibly and totally deflated.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura whined to herself. "I'm going to have to get involved in that again."

'_I didn't even get to finish my song.'_ She continued in her head.

Sakura switched directions and made a B-line for the library.

'_I'm going to end this no matter what!'_

-X-

Phew~ Sorry it was so late, and very short. I've gotten bored of Naruto already but I promise I'll finish this story and possibly Ai wa Bakuhatsu da. Anyway thanks for reading, please review!

^..^


	11. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Due to exams and schoolwork the next chapter of Dawn's Cherry Blossom will be postponed for at least a week. I will be busy with exam review this week and the actual exams next week. I'm sorry for the wait, but I promise that the next chapter will be worth it! (Hopefully.)

~ Akane-sama


	12. Chapter 11

Heya~ Not much to say except for thank you all for your encouragement on my exams. I have a good feeling about my grades, except my math exam T^T Anywho it's finally summer and I can relax now and write my stories! Also I have started a MizorexTsukune Rosario+Vampire fic, I have no idea what to write about but I just had to write one, it's my favourite couple at the moment. I have the first chapter done, but if anyone has any ideas please tell me them~ Anyway please enjoy chapter 11!

**Words-**4,814

-X-

"What are your findings, Pakkun?" Tsunade asked in a deep tone.

Pakkun bowed his head slightly. "I traced them to the Kusa area. I stayed there for a while when out of the blue, Sakura's scent was really strong. I believe she was in the area at the time." Pakkun claimed as Tsunade closed her eyes in concentration.

"I presume you followed her scent?"

"Correct, Tsunade-sama."

"So, did you discover where the Akatsuki base is located?"

"Hai." Pakkun started. "I traced it to a village in Ame."

Tsunade opened her eyes, the honey orbs now hard. "Very well. We shall plan a secret invasion." Tsunade said as she summoned Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Chouji and a few ANBU to her office.

'_Sakura...'_ Tsunade thought with disdain.

Moments later the ANBU had arrived and were waiting patiently for the others to arrive. Within a few moments they had all gathered into the small office.

"What do you have for us, Tsunade-sama?" An ANBU asked.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "I shall be blunt about this. You all have been assigned to a highly dangerous mission that will no doubt may cost you your life." Tsunade said as Naruto's eyes sparkled with glee.

"Now you're talking Oba-chan! What is it?" Naruto demanded as he shook with joy.

"Pakkun has discovered where the Akatsuki base is located. We are planning a secret attack on their village as payback for destroying our village." She said in a rough, determined tone.

Naruto suddenly got quiet and calm as did everyone else in the room.

"So...we'll be attacking Sakura?" Gaara asked in a sad tone.

Tsunade sighed. "She is no longer a part of this village. She is a traitor and we will not show any mercy to the Akatsuki."

Naruto clenched his fists. "We'll do it. What's the plan?"

Tsunade put on a sad smirk. "Gather 'round my children." She said as she pulled out a map with the attack all planned out.

-X-

"I apologize, Orochimaru-sama." Suzuki said from the ground, head bowed as lowly as she could.

Orochimaru smirked and laid his hand on her head. "It's alright; we'll just pay her a visit." He said as he licked his lips. "I haven't seen the Akatsuki in a while."

Suzuki lifted her head and smiled at her beloved master.

"Hai." She chirped happily.

-X: Time Skip: 3 Weeks :X-

Sakura laid in the grass of the training field. It was another one of those rare sunny, dry days in Ame. She stared silently at the sky. It was so blue and serene, but she couldn't help but feel it looked chaotic.

"Sakura?" Deidara called.

She sat up slowly as he took a seat next to her. "Hey Dei-chan, what's up?"

"Nothing in particular, I just want to talk to you about something, un."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You seem a bit sad and out of it. Is something the matter?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile. "It's nothing," She reassured as she waved her hands in front of her. "You must be just imagining it."

He gave her an uncertain look. "Are you sure, un?"

She nodded. "On a happier note, let's go watch some TV; it's almost time for Air to be on." She said as she pulled Deidara off the ground and dragged him to the Akatsuki's well decorated living room.

They plopped down on the couch and flipped on the 70 inch plasma screen and scanned through various channels until Sakura came upon Anime on Demand. She selected the last episode of Air. She and Deidara were bored one day and had begun to watch it, it grew on Sakura while Deidara was undecided.

Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and was watching the anime intently. She began singing the theme song to herself softly as Deidara laid on his back, resting his legs on the top of the couch.

It was nearing the end of the episode and Sakura begun tearing up.

'_I finally got here. The place I was looking for...my happy place...the place where I'll always be happy..."_

"_No...! I don't want this...!"_

"_Mom...Thank you..."_

"_Misuzu!"_

Sakura had begun sobbing heavily. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, but they just got more wet, as her tears didn't stop.

"That-that was the most heartbreaking anime ever." She said in between sobs.

"I didn't get it..." Deidara said.

Sakura calmed down a bit to explain it to him. "She was the re-incarnation of Kanna and when Kanna died her body was put into a human, which was Misuzu, but it was too much for a human to handle so it killed her."

"But what about the dreams, un?"

"It was the visions of Kanna, and they were kind of like a countdown to Misuzu's death."

"Ooooh. Yeah, it was pretty sad though."

Sakura wiped her final tear away. "Let's watch something happier." She said as she switched on to Rosario+Vampire.

"Alright, I love Rosario+Vampire, un!" Deidara claimed as he watched intently, as did Sakura.

A half an hour later Sakura let out a distressed growl as the ending credits played.

"Jeez, leave Tsukune alone Moka! Tsukune is Mizore-chan's!" Sakura yelled as she stretched out her limbs.

"Are you kidding? Tsukune belongs with Kurumu,un."

"You wish!" Sakura said as the two growled at each other and glared daggers.

"What're you guys doing?" Sasori said as he walked in with a blushing, flustered Hinata.

Sakura looked up to see the pair. Her eyes drifted from Hinata to Sasori, seeing that he was smirking and seemed to be a bit sweaty.

Sakura gasped in horror. "Sasori-kun de flowered my Hina-chan!"

Hinata blushed even deeper as Sasori's smirk grew.

"Niiiice." Deidara commented as he gave Sasori a thumbs up, earning a punch in the head from Sakura.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "It's not like you haven't been de flowered already."

Sakura choked and blushed too, suddenly getting silent.

Hinata gaped and gasped. "You have, haven't you Saku-chan?" Hinata gasped in disbelief.

Sakura pushed her index fingers together and stayed silent.

"No way! Who did it!" Deidara and Hidan said angrily.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked Hidan.

"That's not the fucking point. Stop changing the subject." Hidan said irritated.

"Yeah, who took my Saku-chan's innocence?"

Sakura sighed and blushed even deeper. "A-ano, remember Shikamaru's birthday party right before we got banished? Well, remember when Kiba-kun told me he wanted to show me a place where we could see the fireworks better?" She began.

"Oh my kami, Kiba-kun did that to you?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

Sakura nodded. "He took me to the Hokage mountain and he confessed and uh...it kinda just happened." She said sheepishly. (A/N I can't remember what it's called but I meant the cliff where all the Hokage's faces are carved.)

A menacing, homicidal aura fell upon Hidan and Deidara as they prepared to hunt down this so called Kiba and makes his life a living hell.

"Wow. I would've thought it would've been Gaara-kun or Neji." Hinata drawled.

"Hehe, I thought that too." Sakura said.

"Well Saku-chan I believe we are now whores." Hinata said as she high fived Sakura. Sakura giggled and smiled at her best friend.

"How classy." Konan scoffed as she walked past the open doorway.

Sakura put on a pout. "Even though I didn't do anything, she still hates me." She mumbled, totally offended.

Hidan patted her head. "That's life bitch." He said with a smirk. She blushed and smiled as the background behind them turned pink and sparkly as the two enjoyed their lovey dovey moment.

Deidara cleared his throat in an annoyed fashion. Hidan rolled his eyes and frowned angrily at the blonde for ruining his moment.

"Oh yes, I just remembered!" Sakura claimed. "It's time for your check up Hina-chan."

Hinata nodded. "Got it." She said as she walked with Sakura toward the medical bay. Sakura turned her head over her shoulder. "Care to join your girlfriend, Sasori-kun?" Sakura asked as Sasori took his place next to Hinata.

After they were gone Hidan turned towards Deidara with rival glare. "Better fucking keep your distance, pansy." He warned.

"What the hell do you mean,un?" Deidara asked, his own glare in place.

"You know what I mean. Stay the hell away from Sakura."

"Pfft. She doesn't want you."

"Oh, you'd be fucking surprised." He said as he walked out of the room.

Deidara bit his lip in anger and frustration._ 'Damn that Hidan.' _He growled internally.

-X-

"Alright, just sit up here Hina-chan." Sakura told Hinata as she patted the medical table.

Hinata jumped on it and awaited Sakura to start examining her. "Are you mad Saku-chan?" Hinata asked her quietly.

Sakura gave her a small smile. "No, I'm not mad. I just want you to be safe." She whispered as she did a few hand signs and her chakra fizzed into a soft glow around her hand.

Hinata giggled quietly as Sakura's chakra roamed her body, exploring for any existing damage. A few minutes following Sakura's chakra fizzed out of sight.

"All done Hina-chan, there seems to be nothing wrong. No existing damage or complications." Sakura observed as she pat Hinata on the head and gave her a lollipop.

Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled as she stuck the lollipop in her mouth. "Thanks, sensei." She called as she pranced out of the room, Sasori following her.

"Sasori-kun." Sakura called.

He stopped and turned his head towards her. "What is it?"

"Take care of Hina-chan for me, ne?"

Sasori gave a small genuine smile. "Yeah, I will." He said as he followed the path Hinata took out of the room.

Sakura leaned on the table with a sad smile on her face. _'I put her in your care, Sasori-kun.'_

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped slightly and turned to the doorway. "Oh, Hidan."

"Uh, about that fucking mission, what does she want from you?"

Sakura sighed softly. "She wants to me to join her and Orochimaru on taking over the world."

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, because then everyone in the world would have to die."

Hidan came up beside her and sat on the table. "Isn't that a little impossible?"

"Not really. Vapula are stronger than you think. " She said whilst playing with a strand of her hair. "We even have two races of Vapula."

"Races?"

"Un. The Vapula who fight for evil and darkness and the Vapula who fight for holiness and light."

Hidan sat there quietly for a moment. "There are two queens right? Do you fight for the darkness or the light?"

She smiled a very small smile. "I fight for the darkness. Satan is my master and the Vapula under my command are evil. Suzuki, on the other hand, her master is God and her Vapula fight for the light."

"Then wouldn't you be the one wanting to take over the world?" He asked with a smirk.

"That's the weird thing. Even though she fights for good, she's the evil one."

"Strange."

"Un, I have a feeling tha-" She started but stopped mid sentence. She gazed at Hidan and saw the blood rushing through his veins. Her chest and throat burned as a pair of small fangs protruded from her gums. She gripped her throat as her breathing became a bit laboured.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Hidan asked as he reached out to her.

"I-it's nothing." She said as she turned from him and walked to the other side of the room. She bit down on her wrist and consumed the crimson liquid, all the while disgusted with herself.

"Sakura?" Hidan called quietly as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look." She pleaded silently.

Hidan looked at Sakura, blood dripping down her mouth and a bloody punctured wrist. Sakura caught Hidan peeking and looked away in shame.

"Do you need it to survive?"

She stayed silent for a moment but replied in a whisper. "Yeah."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly when Hidan grabbed her shoulders and placed her cheek on his shoulder, her mouth hovering over his neck.

"Hidan what are you doing?"

"If you need it, just take it from me."

"I can't. I don't want to cause you pain."

He smirked. "I fucking love it. So just do it, I never help anyone, you should feel honoured."

She smiled softly as she grazed his skin with her fangs, biting down and puncturing his pale flesh. She slowly drank his blood, blushing at the wonderful taste.

'_Aaah, his blood tastes so good.'_ Sakura sighed internally with a drunk look in her eyes.

She pulled away with a shameful blush stained face. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I fucking said didn't I? I want you to take it." Hidan said as he licked the blood off the corner of Sakura's mouth.

She somehow blushed even deeper. Nonetheless she smiled up at him. "Thanks, Hidan." She whispered as she placed a swift kiss on his lips and ran from the room, blushing and giggling to herself.

'_I did it!'_ She squealed internally.

'_**Go Sakura!'**_ Inner cheered.

'_Hopefully he didn't hate it.'_

'_**Girl, he loved it.'**_

'_Un, I don't know how long I have, I wanted to do before it was too late.'_

'_**Don't worry; you'll defeat her for sure.'**_

'_You're right. I need to have faith.'_

'_I do sense her though.' _She thought as she closed her eyes, hearing Suzuki's heartbeat echoing through her head.

Thinking of Suzuki brought a headache to Sakura so to make her relax she headed to her room and grabbed her guitar and headed for the training grounds.

-X-

Sakura scanned the training grounds, looking for a single soul. When she found none she sighed happily and made her way to the opposite edge of the grounds. She took the pick from the strings and started grinding Puritania by Dimmu Borgir.

"_Let chaos entwine  
On defenceless soil  
Remove errors of man  
And sweep all the weakening kind_

I am war, I am pain  
I am all you've ever slain  
I am tears in your eyes  
I am grief, I am lies

Bygone are tolerance  
And presence of grace  
Scavengers are sent out  
To cleanse the human filth parades

I am pure, I am true  
I am all over you  
I am laugh, I am smile  
I am the earth defiled

I am the cosmic storms  
I am the tiny worms  
I am fear in the night  
I am bringer of blight"

She stopped and set her guitar on the ground next to her. She swiftly spun around with a panic in her eyes.

"Shit! She's here!" Sakura swore as she saw Suzuki flying upon a Vapula, Orochimaru standing next to her. The ground beneath her shook violently as Suzuki dropped bomb-like objects from the Vapula, creating smoking craters and causing the ground to split.

In moments the other Akatsuki members ran up to the training grounds, all of them ready for battle.

"What the hell is going on?" Pein demanded as he gazed up at the sky.

Suddenly Suzuki and Orochimaru jumped off of the Vapula and landed gracefully on the ground in front of the criminals.

"What the...two Sakura's?" Deidara mumbled as he gaped at Suzuki.

"I've come back again, Onee-sama." Suzuki said as she grinned wide.

Sakura walked a bit ahead of the rest of the Akatsuki members, a hard look in her eyes. "You just don't give up, do you Suzuki?" Sakura said as she ripped off her hitai-ate revealing the tattoo on her neck to be glowing.

"Oh? You're getting serious now are you?"

"Yes. I have to end this." Sakura said as she bit her thumb and traced the tattoo with her blood. Suddenly the same pulsing black light encircled her body, replacing her clothing with the same short black corset dress, black heels and red eyes. Her hair grew to her ankles and she grew a bit taller. Finally a pair of enormous feathery black wings sprouted from her back. Sakura landed softly on the ground in her full form.

Suzuki smirked and transformed as well. The same pulsing white light encircled her too; replacing her clothing with the same short white corset dress, white heels and deep blue eyes. Suzuki's hair grew to her ankles too and a pair of enormous feathery white wings sprouted from her back, allowing her to land safely on the ground, her katana in hand.

"Stay back guys." Sakura warned the other Akatsuki members as she shattered the air behind her, as she did before, revealing the same black hole where her katana resided. She pulled it out from the darkness as the air pieced itself back together as it once was.

"Sakura..." All the Akatsuki mumbled.

She smiled sadly at them. "This is my true form, hideous isn't it?" She said as she turned to Suzuki. "Just stay back everyone."

"Are you kidding?" Hinata said angrily. "We won't let you fight alone!"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm the only one who can defeat her." She said as she gripped the blade and ran her hand along it roughly.

"She'll be fine." Hidan said quietly.

Everyone turned to him. "How would you know?"

"Just stay out of her fucking way. She knows what the hell she's doing."

Sakura smiled at him. "Un."

"Don't ignore me Onee-sama!" Suzuki shouted as she charged at Sakura with her katana.

Sakura blocked it with her katana and took a shot at Suzuki. Suzuki dodged it with little difficulty as she jumped backwards a great distance from Sakura. Sakura ran at Suzuki, her katana glinting in the sunlight. She took a jab at Suzuki, and she nearly dodged it, it only tearing some of her dress. Suzuki smirked and flew up into the air, Sakura following suit.

"Resorting to the sky? How clever." Sakura teased as she took a stab at Suzuki.

"No, it's just a distraction." Suzuki said with an evil smirk.

'_Distraction?'_ Sakura thought. _'It can't be!'_ She gasped internally as she looked at the ground. Sure enough there were Vapula everywhere and were beginning to attack her beloved Akatsuki. Sakura dropped to the ground in the center of the Vapula.

"Shit, no matter what I do they won't die!" Kisame growled.

"You can't kill them."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata said as she tried her Gentle Fist technique on one.

"They are immortal demons, however only my blood can kill them." Sakura explained as she fizzed out of sight and begun to slaughter the Vapula. She cut them in half, decapitated them, stabbed them, and hacked them down but they kept coming out of nowhere. The now blood drenched Sakura stood in the middle of the field with Vapula coming towards her.

"Shit, there's too many of them." She growled irritated.

'_**Use your song!'**_ Inner commanded.

'_Right.'_ Sakura agreed as she took a deep breath.

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beadus vir qui suffert tentationem, _

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._"

Sakura sung in an angelic voice that stunned the Vapula, making them freeze in mid step. She took the opportunity to slay the frozen Vapula all the while still singing.

"_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium._"

She finished and saw the rest of the Vapula freeze. She gripped the blade again, running her hand along it, re coating it with her blood. She attacked the rest of the Vapula, completely slaughtering each one with a vengeance.

Sakura fell to her knees, breathing heavily as the others ran up to her.

"What are these things, un?"

"Vapula. Demons who feed on the blood of humans."

"Who's that girl that looks exactly like you?"

Sakura sighed softly."She's my twin sister, Suzuki."

"What happened to you, Saku-chan?"

Sakura frowned. "It's my true form of the Red Queen of the Vapula. Suzuki is the Blue Queen."

"Why are you attacking each other?"

"She wants to take over the world and only have a world of Vapula. I don't want this to happen so I have been meaning to kill her for a while now."

The Akatsuki members grew silent.

"What if she kills you?" Hinata asked as her eyes started to tear.

"Don't worry, I'm immortal. The only way she could kill me is if her blood mixes with mine, which I will try to prevent at all costs."

"How could you!"

Sakura turned her head to see Suzuki's eyes flashing blue and a furious scowl on her face. "How could you kill your own kind!"

Sakura got up and stood across from her sister, her eyes flashing red. "I'm not one of them." She said simply as she took a swing at Suzuki.

Suzuki's eyes saddened. "You're serious. You're really serious." She said sadly. "You would rather kill than be with your own sister?"

"I don't want Vapula to rule the world." Sakura said harshly. "I will protect the humans at all costs, even if it means I have to kill my own sister!"

Suzuki's eyes started to tear. "A-all I've ever wanted...was to be with you Onee-sama." Suzuki sobbed.

Sakura stopped for a moment, feeling a pang of guilt. She pushed it aside and kept attacking. "I can't if it means I have to kill humans."

"Fine, then I'll take you down with me." Suzuki whispered darkly as the two sisters charged directly at each other, katanas aimed at each other.

It was like slow motion, the cold metal of the blade piercing into Sakura's flesh. Sakura smiled sadly to herself when she saw her own katana slip into Suzuki's stomach. She smiled for no reason when she saw Suzuki's blade slice into her stomach too.

They stay still for a moment before they both pulled their blades out of each other, tossing them aside. Sakura stumbled backwards and fell to her knees, as did Suzuki. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt the pool of blood beneath her stop. She looked herself over and gasped when she saw her wound healing, and she wasn't crystallizing. She looked up at Suzuki with wide eyes and saw her arm starting to crack slightly.

Suzuki's eyes filled with tears and fear. "W-why? I only wanted to be with Onee-sama." She sobbed. "Onee-sama, help me." She pleaded.

Sakura felt warms tears cascade down her face as she covered her mouth with her hands. "W-what have I done?" She said to herself. "Suzuki!" Sakura sobbed as she ran over to her sister and held her tight. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "If only you could co-exist with the humans, it could've ended differently." She whispered sadly.

Suzuki's tears kept flowing. "I-I don't want to die. I just want to be with you, I'll protect the humans as long as I can be with Onee-sama!" She sobbed as she clung to Sakura, crying heavily.

The Akatsuki gathered around the two sisters and watched quietly.

'_I don't know what to do.'_

'_**There's one thing...'**_ Inner said.

'_Tell me!'_ Sakura pleaded.

'_**You must drain Suzuki of her blood, and then inject your own blood into her. It may not work but it's your only shot.'**_

'_I'll try anything.'_

"I'll save you, Suzuki." Sakura said as she brought a kunai to Suzuki's throat, earning Suzuki's eyes to widen with fear. "It's the only way to save you, I have to drain you of your blood and give you mine." She said as she pulled back the kunai, drenching mostly everyone in the deep red liquid.

Sakura used her Vapula eyes to watch the veins in Suzuki's body. Once almost all the blood was gone, Sakura brought her wrist to her mouth and bit down on it and filled her mouth with the salty metallic taste. Sakura brought her lips to Suzuki's lips when her blood was all gone, tilting Suzuki's head upwards; Sakura transferred her blood into Suzuki's mouth. When Suzuki's had swallowed it all Sakura sat back and watched hopefully to see if it would work.

Moments later, Suzuki's eyes shot open and she begun to writhe on the ground and clutch herself. Sakura seemed to panic and threw her arms around her and held her tight.

'_Inner, is this supposed to happen?'_

'_**Yes, thank goodness it worked.'**_

'_When will she stop?'_

'_**In a bit, just be patient.'**_

Inner was right; Suzuki stopped a minute later and shot up, her eyes shining their brilliant blue. Suzuki looked around and saw the blood-drenched Akatsuki and the relieved eyes of her beloved sister.

"Y-you really saved me..."

"Un. Even though you're trying to rule the world and you're totally evil, you're still my sister and I can't hate you." Sakura said as she begun to cry softly.

Suzuki threw her arms around Sakura's neck and sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm so glad Onee-sama doesn't hate me. I'll stop taking over the world, so please let me stay with you." She pleaded.

Sakura turned to Pein with hopeful eyes. "Pein-sama, I think she's truthful about stopping, so will you please let her join us?"

Pein thought reluctantly for a few minutes. He sighed and pat Sakura's head. "Fine, she'll be allowed to join, however if she tries anything you will kill her. Got it?"

Sakura grinned and hugged the wannabe carrot. "Thank you, Pein-sama!"

Pein smiled softly in Sakura's shoulder. "No problem, just keep her out of trouble."

Suddenly a glistening blade pierced itself through Sakura's neck, protruding through the other side. Her eyes widened when for the third time that day her mouth filled with blood, slowly trailing down her chin. She turned her head slowly, coming face to face with Orochimaru's tongue blade.

Sakura grit her teeth as she punched Orochimaru in the stomach with a chakra laced fist. She let out a cry of pain as the blade pulled out of her neck, blood quickly leaving her body. Her body repaired itself before she lost too much blood. She wiped the crimson liquid from her mouth and picked up her fallen katana, charging at Orochimaru. Suzuki looked away in fear of seeing her beloved master being killed.

Sakura's eyes glistened red, freezing Orochimaru in his spot. She smirked when she saw the shocked face of the snake user. She shunshine'd out of sight and appeared behind Orochimaru. She felt a sense of domination seeing him struggle, trying to fight. She opened her mouth, revealing a pair of small fangs. She bit down into Orochimaru's neck and consumed his blood, taking the very life out of him.

'_I apologize, Orochimaru.'_ She told him mentally as she drank the last drop out of the sannin, letting him fall gently on the ground.

She wiped the blood from her mouth as she returned to her loved ones.

"You really are immortal, un." Deidara said in disbelief.

"You didn't believe me?"

"I thought it wasn't possible." He replied, laughing sheepishly.

She smiled softly. "I'm glad this is over."

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, I caused you a lot of trouble." Suzuki said quietly.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you if you behave."

Suzuki nodded furiously. "I promise I won't cause Onee-sama trouble!" She said happily as she clung to Sakura.

Sakura sighed as her wings blurred out of sight and were now the tattoos they once were. Her corset dress and heels dissipated and were replaced with her normal ninja outfit. She turned towards her beloved Akatsuki with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you, I was just ashamed of the fact that I'm really a Vapula."

The Akatsuki members exchanged glances and then encased the young kunoichi in a group hug. "We love Sakura-chan no matter what Sakura-chan is." Tobi exclaimed.

"Un, it doesn't matter what the hell you are, you're alright Princess." Kisame said with a grin.

Sakura grinned and hugged the criminals back. "I love you guys." She laughed as a happy tear slid down her cheek.

-X-

Ah, that could've been better but I hope you liked it! As usual, please leave reviews and any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! ^..^


	13. Chapter 12

Ah, sorry that this chapter is late~ o: I've been hardcore gaming everyday and kind of forgot about my stories. Hehe, my bad. ^..^;;; Anyway, how has everyone's summer been so far? I'm in a good mood today, as you maybe can tell. :D Well, without any further ado, here is chapter 12!

**Words-**5,439

A small flash of lightning outside awoke a soundly sleeping Sakura. Sakura groaned audibly as her eyes fluttered open and drifted to the window opposite to her. She rolled onto her side and came face to face with a pair of green eyes.

"Holy crap!" Sakura screeched, tumbling backwards off the bed.

"Onee-sama, what's the matter?" Suzuki asked, her voice full of concern.

Sakura sighed and sat up. "I forgot about everything that happened yesterday."

**-§-FLASHBACK-§-**

Suzuki clung happily to Sakura's arm as Pein went over the many rules of the Akatsuki organization.

"Suzuki, you'll have to share a room with Konan for the time being until I can get spare rooms." Pein stated in his usual emotionless tone.

Suzuki pouted. "I can't be with Onee-sama?"

"Suzuki!" Sakura scolded softly. "Be polite to Pein-sama. Not being with me won't kill you."

Suzuki sighed as Konan approached her with a cloak and her ring. Suzuki's ring was a light yellow with the kanji symbol Honour. Her cloak was the same as the rest of the other Akatsuki, with no customizations.

"Your cloak makes you looks sexy Onee-sama." Suzuki commented with a grin.

Sakura choked and blushed. "Shut up." She mumbled.

Pein cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the twins. "Now, for your partner."

Suzuki opened her mouth to say something but Sakura interrupted her. "No, I'm not going to be your partner, I already have one."

Suzuki closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest in an annoyed fashion. Sakura smirked a small smirk.

"For now I'll allow Sakura to take you around the base and get you acquainted with everyone. Do you have any questions?" Pein asked as he tapped his desk with his fingertips.

"Nope!" Suzuki chirped as she glomped Sakura, burying her face into her chest.

"S-Suzuki, don't do that!" Sakura squeaked as a blush formed on her face.

"Aw hot, incest!" Hidan called from a corner.

Sakura glared and threw a book from Pein's desk at Hidan's head. "Shut up Hidan!"

"Don't destroy my property, little Missy!" Pein half-yelled.

Sakura set her chin and hands upon his desk. "I'm sorry Pein-sama. " She said with puppy eyes.

Pein tried to suppress a nosebleed as he looked away. "J-just go."

Sakura smirked and galloped out of the room, dragging Suzuki along the way.

"Seriously, that girl will be the death of me." Pein sighed as he fiddled with a Rubik's cube

"Yeah, whatever." Hidan said whilst rubbing his throbbing head.

**-§-END FLASHBACK-§-**

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in Konan-san's room?" Sakura asked as she climbed back onto the bed, sitting across from Suzuki.

"Yeah, but its morning so I decided to come watch you sleep."

"Ooookay, stalker-ish. It's morning already?" Sakura questioned.

Suzuki nodded. "It's 8:30."

Sakura nodded in response and looked over to Hinata's bed. "I wonder if she's with Sasori-kun?" She pondered aloud,

"Hinata-san?"

Sakura nodded and got up, walking over to her closet. She rummaged through the clothing until she found a knee length black spaghetti strap dress with the hem of the dress tattered. The back of the dress had a medium sized black bow with long tattered strands flowing behind her that dragged on the ground. She lastly grabbed her clan symbol necklace and an amethyst pendant Hidan had given her for her birthday. Sakura turned to find Suzuki watching her quietly.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Would you mind not looking while I'm trying to get dressed?"

Suzuki turned around, no longer facing her. "I don't know why it matters, we're sisters."

"Still, it's kind of weird." She mumbled as she pulled the dress over her nude-ish body.

"You're strange Onee-sama." Suzuki teased.

"Yeah, thanks." She groaned softly as she finished pulling on her accessories and some small black heels. "I'm finished, you can turn around now."

Suzuki happily did so. She jumped off the bed and stood next to her sister. "You look really pretty!" She chirped.

Sakura smiled softly. "Thanks." She said. "Hey wait, are those my clothes?" Sakura questioned with a blank stare, pointing at the black tank top, denim skinny jeans and black flats.

Suzuki blinked and tugged on her outfit. "Oh yeah, I raided your closet."

Sakura sweat dropped. "I guess I shouldn't freak, you don't have any clothes anyway." She said with a sigh. "I'll take you shopping later, Dei-chan and I have to do the shopping today."

"Deidara-san...right?"

Sakura pat Suzuki on the head. "Correct. Now let's get some breakfast."

"Um...you might want to fix your hair first."

Sakura blinked as Suzuki pointed to her almost afro.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Yeah, that might help. I don't want to look like a freak in front of a bunch of sexy criminals."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Suzuki deflated. "How embarrassing, Onee-sama is a fangirl."

Sakura gave Suzuki a half glare and turned away pouting, gently gliding the brush through her long pink hair. "I'll have you know, I'm not a fan girl." She defended. "At least I think I'm not."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Sakura had finished smoothing out her hair and laid the brush on her bed. "Okay, how's that?"

Suzuki gave an approving nod. "Much better, now let's go I'm starving."

Sakura nodded along with a soft smile as Suzuki took hold of her arm as they began walking to the kitchen.

Sakura gandered down to her currently groped arm._ 'I wonder why she's so clingy?' _Sakura pondered.

'_**Maybe she's just afraid?'**_

'_You still exist?'_

'_**You're really hurtful you know.**_' Inner pouted.

'_I apologize?'_

Inner rolled her eyes, _**'Anyway, do you entirely trust her?'**_

'_I suppose. She didn't try to stop me when I killed Orochimaru, so I think she's really serious.'_

'_Plus, you must trust her; you told me how to save her.'_

'_**Yes, that's true, I want to give her a chance. We might need her.'**_

'_Need her? How so?'_

'_**I have a feeling something's going to happen. Something big.'**_

'_I hate these weird feelings we get.'_ Sakura sweat dropped.

"O-NEE-SA-MA!" Suzuki squealed.

"Huh? What?"

Suzuki pouted. "I've been calling you for like 20 minutes."

"It has only been like...two."

"Whatever."

"Sorry, what's on your mind?"

"I'm kind of scared." Suzuki mumbled.

"Don't worry about the Akatsuki, they're all darling. Not scary at all." Sakura reassured.

Suzuki shook her head. "Not only that, I have a bad feeling."

Sakura frowned slightly. "I have a bad feeling too." Sakura said. "But don't worry, whatever it is we can beat it."

Suzuki smiled slightly. "Un, I guess we can."

"Ohmykami!"

Sakura and Suzuki looked up to see a gaping Itachi.

"Hey Ita-nii." Sakura chimed.

"T-two."

Sakura sweat dropped. "It's a long story, we'll discuss it during breakfast." She sighed as Itachi took a spot next to her.

"Speaking of you, where were you these past few weeks?"

"Solo missions."

"Sucks to be you hun bun," Sakura teased whilst nudging the Uchiha in the side.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Itachi sweat dropped.

"'Nuffin'" Sakura giggled as they walked into the kitchen doorway.

Sakura blinked as she noticed that they were stuck. "Oh Kami we're stuck!" Sakura pointed out.

"I can see that." Itachi groaned as he attempted to wiggle out.

"Ow, stop!" Suzuki cried as her face was smooshed into the doorframe.

"Hah! Itachi is stuck!" Deidara shouted from inside the kitchen.

"Growl~" Said Uchiha...growled?

"Out of the way Princess." Kisame drawled, pushing Sakura forward.

"Eepz!" She squealed as she fell forward onto her forehead, revealing things that should not be revealed.

"Ohmypantsu!" Itachi gasped as he tried desperately to discreetly wipe away a nosebleed.

"O-Onee-sama..." Suzuki whispered all the while blushing.

"Oooh, stripes!" Kisame commented with a grin.

Sakura shot up red faced and violently held down her dress. "Shut the hell up you two!"

"Oh no, Deidara-san is dead!" Suzuki yelled, pointing to the blonde in a pool of blood.

"Nosebleed?"

"Perverts!"

"Anyway, shouldn't we explain...us...to Itachi-san?" Suzuki asked Sakura.

"I suppose we should." She sighed as she took a seat at the table. "Gather 'round my children."

"Okay, first of all this is my twin sister and fellow queen, Suzuki. We are the immortal queens of a race of demons called Vapula. Vapula are demons who feed off the blood of humans, much like a vampire but more dangerous and evil. I am the red queen of the race of evil Vapula, Suzuki is the blue queen of the race of holy Vapula. What happened was when we were awoken a few years ago, Suzuki was shunned by our family and therefore she left us to join Orochimaru. She used her powers to help Orochimaru take over the world. When I got word of this I was determined to kill her to prevent her from wiping out the humans. Yesterday she came with Orochimaru to get me to join them, we had an epic battle that was totally awesome and pro, but I killed Suzuki but she promised not take over the world -deep breath- so I saved her, I killed Orochimaru and all the Vapula they brought, and now she has joined us." Sakura explained whilst looking up at the wide eyes of the Akatsuki.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked the rest.

"When you started." Suzuki explained.

Itachi blinked a few times. "Uh...wow."

Sakura sighed. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"It's still hard to believe, but I saw it with my own eyes." Pein said while grabbing Sakura and squishing her rib cage with a hug. "I was so worried that'd you get killed!" He cried dramatically.

"C-can't-breathe!" Sakura gasped.

He gave a final squeeze and let the poor girl go.

She gasped for air. "Anyway, Pein-sama, I need to buy Suzuki some clothes. She's resulted in stealing mine."

He patted her head gently. "I understand, just good luck with getting Kakuzu to give you extra."

"Oh, he owes me." She said slyly, nudging the money grubbing ninja.

Kakuzu gave a low growl. "You have to pay back triple."

"Pfft, fine."

"I think Deidara needs a blood transfusion." Kisame pointed out. "He's looking a little pale."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Perverts don't need my medical expertise."

"How cruel, un."

"You should talk,_ un_" Sakura teased slyly.

Deidara growled. "Watch yourself Pinky."

"Or what, _un_?"

"RAWR!" Deidara yelled as he dove towards Sakura attempting to attack her with a tackle.

He was stopped in mid air by a certain religious official. "Nice try, pansy."

"Hah!" Sakura teased triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Onee-sama has a body guard?" Suzuki questioned.

Sakura shook her head. "He's my partner and bitch." She stated with a grin.

"When in the hell was I anyone's bitch?"

"Since now."

"Ah fuck no."

"Fun ruiner." Sakura pouted.

"Damn straight bitch."

"Onee-sama, can we go shopping now?"

"Hm? I thought you were hungry."

"I ate during your arguments."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Seriously?" She mumbled. "Okay, c'mon Dei-chan." Sakura called as she dragged Deidara out of his seat.

"Hey let me go! I can walk,un!"

"No you can't!"

"I hate my life!" Deidara sobbed from down the hall.

The remaining Akatsuki members all sweat dropped at the fading arguments coming from the hall.

The Akatsuki trio consisting of one Deidara, one Sakura and one Suzuki had reached the rather large mall placed smack dab in the middle of the village.

Suzuki and Sakura both grabbed onto each other. "Shopping spree!" They both squealed as they ran towards the building that they had deemed "God."

"How the hell did I end up having to deal with two teenage girls crazy about shopping?" Deidara mumbled irritably to himself as he followed the faraway girls.

Deidara caught up moments later and found Suzuki and Sakura glued to various shop windows. He walked up cautiously to them, fearing for his life if he disturbed them.

".Kami." Sakura breathed. "They have a cosplay store now!" Sakura squealed happily.

"It looks like it just opened up, un."

"My life begins now." Sakura sobbed happily as she stormed the shop and browsed around, Suzuki next to her and Deidara following in shortly.

Sakura and Suzuki ran about the room grabbing various cosplays and accessories.

"They hardly knew each other and they have the same interests?" Deidara said to himself, sweat dropping in the progress.

The twins jumped into the changing rooms preparing to show off their awesome cosplaying skills. Sakura had come out first in a red miko outfit, Suzuki coming out shortly after in a white Lolita dress and a set of white cat ears.

"Awww, Moon Phase's Hazuki right?" Sakura cooed.

Suzuki nodded. "Are you...female Inuyasha by any chance?"

Sakura blinked. "N-no, I'm Kurusugawa Himeko from Kannazuki no Miko."

"Oh, my bad."

"Plus I hate Inuyasha."

Suzuki gasped. "How? It's a classic."

"It was stupid, I couldn't get into it."

"Woooow." Suzuki drawled as she popped back into the change room to try on another cosplay.

Sakura sighed as she too slipped back into the change room and pulled on another cosplay. She came out in a white and blue off the shoulder top, beige plaid skirt, dark purple and light purple striped stockings and white sneakers. "Yahoo, I'm Mizore-chan!" She giggled happily.

Suzuki came out nude save for two white cat ear-like horns attached to the sides of her head.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Are you trying to cosplay Nyuu?"

Suzuki nodded happily. "Isn't it great?"

"I don't think that counts as a cosplay." She commented whilst shoving Suzuki back in the change room.

Suzuki rolled her eyes as she changed into a Ryuuguu Rena cosplay, complete with a bloody hatchet.

Sakura shortly came out as well in a Bible Black cosplay complete with a black spell book bound with chains. "Wow, they even have hentai cosplays!" Sakura chirped. "I died and went to heaven."

"Shouldn't we be doing the actual shopping?" Deidara asked irritably.

Sakura and Suzuki ran up to Deidara and grabbed onto the front of his cloak. "Please please please can we get some cosplays, Dei-chan?" Sakura pleaded with wet puppy eyes.

"Please Deidara-san?"

Deidara sweat dropped and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He sighed. "They're pretty cheap so I suppose you can get two each."

The twins squealed with joy as the picked up their cosplays. A purple miko cosplay and a Ryuuguu Rena cosplay for Suzuki and a Bible Black cosplay and a Shirayuki Mizore cosplay for Sakura. The two girls bounced up and down with joy as Deidara purchased the anime splendours, quickly taking them from his hands and proceeded to run out the door.

"Sometimes I think you're scarier than Pein." Deidara said as he caught up to the twins.

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered."

"Neither do I, un."

"So all we have to do is some regular grocery shopping and getting Suzuki some proper clothing?" Sakura questioned as she went over the small list in her hand.

"I suppose we should do the groceries first, get that out of the way."

Sakura skipped merrily arm in arm with Suzuki to the rather large outdoor market ahead of them. Deidara sweat dropped and reluctantly followed them.

Because the author is incredibly lazy, she is not going to describe the shopping because it will be incredibly boring. Instead she is going to skip right to Suzuki's clothing shopping! :D It will be held at random ninja store number 1!

"You will need some proper Shinobi clothing to be in the Akatsuki, so I'll take you to my favourite store." Sakura explained as the trio approached a small shop decked out with weaponry and explosive notes.

They entered the shop and proceeded to look around. Suzuki headed for the clothing, Sakura headed to the various styles of weaponry and Deidara sulked in a corner for having to carry everything.

Sakura's eyes sparkled when she spotted a rather large knife that was wider than her body and a little bit shorter than she was. "Woah, check out this kick ass mofo!"

Deidara sweat dropped. "Can you even handle that thing?"

"Sure I can." Sakura said confidently. "Hey Suzuki, how are you doing over there?"

"Pretty good. Want to check out my stuff?"

"Sure, what do you got?"

Suzuki held up a white kimono top with black trim and a black obi, knee length tight black shorts, a long sleeved fishnet pull over, baggy navy blue pants, and a black jounin vest with red trim and Ame's symbol embroidered on the back in red.

"Aw, they're so cute!"

"Aren't they?" Suzuki said with a smile.

"Do you need any weapons?"

"No. Speaking of weapons, are you seriously going to by that...katana?"

"It's not a katana, it's a knife. I think."

Suzuki face palmed. "Can you even handle that?"

"That's what I said, un."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Of course I can." She defended. "Now let's pay and get out of here, I have to start working off the extra money." Sakura stated as she gathered up the items and paid for them, storming off to the door.

Deidara and Suzuki simultaneously sweat dropped.

"Does she always do that?" Suzuki questioned

"Yeah." Deidara said softly, gazing at the retreating form of Sakura.

Suzuki noticed the soft look in his eye and put on a slightly angry face. "Do you like Onee-sama or something?"

Deidara choked. "W-why would you think that, un?"

Suzuki felt a pang of jealousy and rivalry. "You do, don't you?"

Deidara just followed the route Sakura had taken, refusing to respond to Suzuki's statement.

'_Better keep your distance, Deidara-san.' _Suzuki warned the blonde internally, following suite.

-§-Back at the Akatsuki Base- §-

The Akatsuki trio had reached the base and Deidara had finally grown tired of being used as a slave.

"Would you just hurry up and get this shit off me!" Deidara growled.

"Dei-chan do you need me to refill you feed bag?" Sakura asked holding up a bag of oats.

"No, now just open the damn door!"

"Okay okay, bossy~" Sakura drawled as she held her ring up to the seal on the door, it opening slowly allowing the three entrance.

Deidara hopped over the threshold and through the bags off him, including the utterly humiliating feed bag.

Sakura giggled softly as she watched the blonde storm off. Deidara stopped dead in his tracks when their bags levitated and flew past him.

He turned his head with a homicidal glint in his eye. "You could carry that the whole time?" He asked softly.

Sakura nodded happily, a mischievous aura surrounding her. "One of our powers includes levitating things to our will." She said as -a -matter- of- factly.

Deidara deflated and stormed off deep into the base, mostly likely heading for his room.

Suzuki and Sakura giggled softly, enjoying their small bits of fun.

"Well, we should get your new stuff to your room." Sakura said as she slung her new blade, whom she named Tsumi, over her shoulder.

"Hai." Suzuki complied as they walked off to Konan's room.

They arrived shortly and Suzuki gave a swift knock on the door for good measure. When there was no answer the two let themselves in.

Sakura gaped at the room. It was a dark blue and light blue colour scheme, having a winter theme to it. There were two dark blue beds, one on one side of the room and the other on the opposite side.

"You and Konan-san have such a beautiful room."

Suzuki nodded as she put her newly acquired clothing in the small closet by her bed. "Konan-san said her favourite time was in the winter, and she is always happy when she goes to Yukigakure."

Sakura nodded slowly as she silently observed the room.

"Hey, Onee-sama?" Suzuki called softly.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and approached Suzuki. "What is it?"

"The bad feeling...it's gotten stronger." She explained quietly. "It's very unsettling."

Sakura laid a hand on Suzuki's shoulder. "I have the same feeling, if we're careful and observant we'll get through this."

The two pinkettes jumped when the door to the bedroom slammed open and a certain blue haired walked in. Sakura bowed slightly whereas Suzuki just nodded.

Konan approached the two with an uncertain look on her face. "Sakura-san, I need to ask you something."

Sakura nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

Konan's eyes shifted. "How do you make Pein-sama act so happy?" She asked quietly.

Sakura's eyes softened. "I just be myself. I just joke around and tease him a lot."

"I didn't mean to give the wrong impression of Pein-sama and I, I think of him as an older brother. Just like everyone else in the Akatsuki, you guys are my family." Sakura said with a smile.

Konan gave a slight smile of her own. Konan held her hand out to Sakura. "I apologize for acting so rude for so long, I guess my jealousy got the better of me."

Sakura took her hand gracefully. "It's quite alright Konan-san, I knew we'd resolve this misunderstanding."

Konan nodded. "I've been meaning to ask since I got in here, what on Earth are you planning on doing with _that_?" Konan asked, pointing to Tsumi.

"Just in case we get attacked by a league of rogue whales or something." Sakura stated.

Konan and Suzuki sweat dropped. "I'm just going to go now." Konan said whilst backing away and out the door.

Sakura sighed as Suzuki patted her comfortingly on the back.

"Well, I should put my cosplays in my room." Sakura said as she walked out of the room, heading for her own.

Suzuki watched Sakura's retreating form with a blush on her face. Her blush increased when she pictured Sakura in her cosplays. She giggled as she wiped the blood off from under her nose. _'Onee-sama.'_

Sakura sighed as she neatly placed her beloved cosplays in her closet. She placed Tsumi on a hook that was placed just off her bed. She plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillows. She flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts running wild over what the bad feeling could be.

"Saku-chan?"

Sakura sat up. "Ah, Hina-chan. It's just you."

"What did I scare you?" She asked as she took a seat next to Sakura.

"You know you're the scariest thing in this place." Sakura teased.

Hinata smirked and flicked Sakura in the head. "What's on your mind Champ?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nothing. Never mind me, where have you been all this time?"

"Akane-sama has been mean by not putting me in the story more often. But I'm obligated to say I was spending the time with Sasori and doing missions."

"Ah, tough break."

"Yeah, but she means well I suppose."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Hinata asked with blank stare, pointing at Tsumi on the wall.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Why does everyone find that so strange?"

"As you can blatantly see it is a knife."

"Looks more like a piece of a ship to me."

Sakura deflated. "Wow. Just wow Hina-chan."

Tobi popped his head inside their room and looked around. "Is Suzuki-chan here?"

"She's in Konan-san's room."

"Thanks!" He chirped as he skipped off to Konan's room.

"I wonder if Suzuki-san gets her partner today?" Hinata pondered aloud.

"I don't know. Want to go check?"

"Yeah!" Hinata agreed as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to Konan's room.

They ran into Tobi and Suzuki a little ways down the hall.

"We're joining you two." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Is Suzuki getting her partner today?"

"Yup!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Ah, I can't wait to hear who your partner is going to be." Sakura sighed happily.

"Zetsu-kun and Tobi-kun are the only ones without a partner right now, she might get paired up with one of them or the partners will get switched around." Hinata said.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

The four shinobi arrived at Pein's office a few minutes later. Tobi had burst through the door and stood obediently at the side of Pein's desk.

Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped.

"You could've knocked Tobi-kun." Sakura mumbled as she politely walked into Pein's office.

"Have you and Hinata come to see what's going on?"

"Yup!" Sakura said with a grin.

Pein sighed. "Typical of you two."

Sakura took a seat with Hinata in Pein's office while Suzuki approached Pein's desk.

Suzuki bowed. "You needed to see me, Leader-sama?"

"Yes, I have finally decided on your partner." He said with his usual emotionless voice. "I believe it to be too much of a hassle to switch partners up, so I'm pairing you with Tobi."

"Yay, Tobi and Suzuki-chan get to be partners!" Tobi cheered.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"I think he'll be easier to handle than any other member."

Suzuki nodded as Tobi took his place next to her.

"As partners you are to help and take care of each other. If one is in trouble, you never leave each other's side." He explained. "Any questions?"

Tobi and Suzuki shook their heads.

"Then you are dismissed."

Suzuki bowed again and made her way to the door as did Hinata and Tobi. Suzuki turned to Sakura with a questioning look. "Aren't you coming?"

Sakura stood up slowly. "Yeah. Bye bye Onii-sama." Sakura called as she skipped out of the room.

Pein blushed the slightest bit and sweat dropped. "That girl..." He mumbled.

Suzuki, Hinata, and Tobi stood in the doorway sighing at the pinkette's antics.

Suddenly Zetsu appeared behind Pein with a slightly flustered face.

"Pein-sama, we have a little issue." He said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"What is it?" Pein asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hinata, Suzuki and Tobi had listened in, and Sakura had come back and listened in too, curious about the goings on.

"Well, I was scouting the area and well, there are oncoming shinobi coming from the East." He explained.

"Well, we'll take care of them, they'll be easy." Hinata said confidently.

"No, there are hundreds of them." Zetsu said. "I think we're about to be attacked."

Sakura's eyes widened, as did everyone else's.

Pein sighed and rubbed his temples.

Sakura entered the room with a determined face. "I think its best we get the villagers to safety first."

Pein nodded his head as he summoned the rest of the Akatsuki to his office. Once they had all gathered he explained his plans.

"Our village is under attack. Our top priority is to get the villagers to safety. There is an underground system of tunnels just behind the base that I used to keep prisoners in. I want all of you to go to every home and shop in this village and take the villagers through those tunnels and into the dungeon, it's safest in there." Pein explained.

"Hai!" The Akatsuki said in unison as they all took off towards the village.

Suzuki stuck close to Sakura as they went to the homes closest to the gates.

"I have an idea." Sakura said as she summoned her personal Vapula. The demon appeared moments later in a wave of fire, standing obediently at Sakura's feet. Sakura tied a black scarf with the Akatsuki symbol around the Vapula's neck.

"Aimeus, I want you to go to every home and gather up the villagers and take them to the tunnels behind the base. Got it?"

The demon bowed his head and ran off into the homes.

Suzuki smiled and did the same; summoning Lucasta, her personal Vapula, and ordered her to round up the villagers as well.

Suzuki and Sakura split to round up the villagers. Sakura ran up to the first house she saw and burst through the doors, startling the residents.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry for startling you but the village is under a pending attack so I'm here to take you to safety." Sakura stated as she approached the family.

They family looked at each other but then slowly stood up. "Please follow me." Sakura said as she and the family ran to the back of the base.

She saw Deidara and Konan standing there directing people down the tunnels.

"How are you holding up, Dei-chan?"

"Not bad, but I wonder why the hell we're being attacked."

"Yeah, it's such a fucking pain." Hidan complained as he walked up with a frightened couple behind him.

"Hidan." Sakura said softly, feeling her heart race.

Suddenly Sakura's Vapula appeared with about nine children riding upon his back.

"Holy shit!"

"Don't worry guys, I summoned him to help us. So did Suzuki."

"I thought you hated Vapula, un."

"I do, but I have to push that aside when our village is under attack." Sakura said as she ran off to get more people.

After an hour of running about, the whole village was accounted for. Sakura and the rest of the Akatsuki had made sure the villagers we safe, crowded in the dungeon of the infamous Akatsuki.

Pein had appeared shortly after and called the members to a meeting.

"Zetsu has located the army of shinobi. It seems they're stationed in three groups at the North, West and East points of the village."

Sakura growled audibly.

"I'm assigning you all to defend the village." Pein continued. " Go grab any supplies that you might need then grab your partner and go destroy them."

"Hai!"

Sakura had teleported to her room and grabbed Tsumi off her wall. She gripped its handle so hard her knuckles turned white. She grabbed some kunai, explosive notes, and poison tipped senbon and stuffed them into her pouch, placing it on her waist.

Sakura had slipped on her regular ninja outfit along with some knee high black ninja pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and concealed the hard, angry look in her eye. She placed Tsumi on her back and teleported to Pein's office where the other Akatsuki members were waiting.

Suzuki had arrived in Konan's and her room. Suzuki first pulled on her newly acquired fishnet pull over and the knee length tight black shorts. Lastly she pulled on the jounin vest, black ninja sandals, and her cloak. She sighed nervously as she grabbed various weapons and her katana. She teleported to Pein's office to await more instructions.

"Good, everyone's here." Pein said. "Now as I said before, grab your partner and team up with another pair if necessary." Pein continued as he gave out the coordinates of the enemy shinobi.

"Let's go, Hidan." Sakura said with a malicious grin.

"Got it, bitch." He replied with smirk.

"Onee-sama, Tobi-san and I are coming with you." Suzuki said as she gripped her katana.

Sakura nodded. "Let's kill these bitches."

They all smirked as they took off to the first co-ordinates Pein had given them.

Team Konoha, dubbed by Naruto supposedly, sat a few kilometres away from the village where the Akatsuki base was located.

Gaara sighed softly as he sat in a nearby tree fiddling with his oh so sexy black t-shirt. (A/N: XD)

"What's the matter Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Gaara kept his line of vision to the forest ahead of him. "It's just that...we'll be fighting Sakura."

Naruto looked down. "I know but Tsunade is right, she is no longer a part of our village and she is no longer our ally." He said sadly.

"I guess you're right." He said softly.

Sakura, Hidan, Tobi and Suzuki were gliding through the trees with a homicidal intent.

"Suzuki, keep your chakra hidden." Sakura scolded softly.

"Right."

"We're nearing them." Tobi said quietly, for once.

"How do you know?"

"Tobi just knows."

Sakura grinned ever so evilly as the four shunshin'd out of sight and Hidan and Sakura appeared in front of the enemy ninja, Tobi and Suzuki staying hidden for good measure.

Team Konoha jumped into a battle position.

Sakura pulled her hood down, revealing the oh so familiar pink hair and green eyes.

"Sakura..." Team Konoha said softly.

Ah, there we go. Again I'm so sorry for the lateness, I kinda forgot about you guys. The story is nearing its end unfortunately, but it's not completely over yet. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, R&R!


	14. Chapter 13

Hello all. I know it's been a long time, but I've been trying to get my other stories going. I promise starting this chapter there will be more HidaSaku moments and more Hinata. Originally it was supposed to be only Sakura but I threw Hinata in at the last minute. And yes, for those who wonder there will be a one-sided yuri SakuSuzu. But it won't be SakuSuzu.

**Disclaimer-**** Akane-sama does not own Naruto. But she would slit a child's throat and pump nitrous down their throats if it meant she could. (First one to name where that's from gets a cookie![And yes, I do reference and quote a lot])**

**Words-7,349**

**-ЖЖЖ-**

Sakura tapped Tsumi gently on her back. "Guys, to be honest I'm quite disappointed."

Naruto clenched his fist. "Why are you with them, Sakura-chan!" He demanded sadly and his usual spastic way.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura questioned calmly. "It's because I love them. They're my family."

Naruto clenched his fist harder, causing a small trickle of blood to drip onto the grass below. He hung his head. "How can you say that about these bunch of criminals?" He asked quietly.

Sakura eyes narrowed slightly. "These 'criminals' are good people." She said dangerously.

Naruto tried to conceal his tears. "I don't want to lose you Sakura-chan."

"I was never lost."

"You're with _them_!"

Sakura held Tsumi out in front of her, pointing it at the group. "You know I've always loved you Naruto, you're like a brother I never had." She explained. "But if you come near my village with the intent to harm, I _will_ kill you."

"Your village?" He asked in disbelief. "Konoha is your village!"

"I feel nothing for that vile place." Sakura spat. "They betrayed me after all that I've done for them over the years..." Sakura growled. "That place is not my village!"

Naruto got quiet and averted his gaze to the ground. "It's your fault." He said quietly.

Sakura grit her teeth. "What was my fault?"

"If you didn't kill Sasuke and Ino, none of this would've ever happened."

Sakura smirked. "It's a lot better here, I'm even more glad I killed Sasuke." She said with malice. "I should thank him for living so I could kill him."

Naruto was about to say something when they heard a high pitched girlish scream come from the bushes behind Sakura and Hidan. Out of the bushes came Tobi running around shrieking.

"Tobi-kun, what's the matter?" Sakura questioned, slightly worried.

"There's a spider in that bush!" He shrieked.

Sakura sweat dropped and Hidan face palmed. Out from the bushes crawled Suzuki.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, I should've kept Tobi-san quiet." She apologized, bowing to Sakura.

Team Konoha gaped at the sight of two Sakura's standing before them. _'What the hell?'_ Naruto thought.

Tobi jumped into Sakura's arms. "Save Tobi!" He whined.

Sakura choked and wiped away her nosebleed. "Tobi-kun, there's no spider anymore, you can calm down." She reassured in a motherly tone.

Tobi wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck and held on tight. "Sakura-chan is the best! Tobi loves Sakura-chan."

Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She let out a high pitched squeal and squished Tobi in her embrace. "You'.!"

Suzuki grabbed onto Tobi and tried to pull him off. "Let go of Onee-sama!"

Suzuki managed to pull him off and drag him to stand beside Sakura. Team Konoha watched, all of them sweat dropping.

'_This guy is an Akatsuki?'_ Naruto thought.

Sakura smoothed out her cloak and cleared her throat. "Tobi-kun, I ask that you do not make me act so girly."

Tobi giggled and grinned from under his mask. "Tobi understands."

"The fuck?"

Sakura jumped at the sudden sound and turned towards where it came from. "Oh Hidan, I forgot you were here."

Hidan sweat dropped. "How the fuck would you not know I'm here?"

Sakura giggled nervously. "Well, you're so quiet."

Hidan looked away trying to conceal his pout. Sakura melted. "He's so delicious when he pouts!"

"What?"

Sakura choked and covered her mouth with her hand. "D-Did I say that out loud?"

The Akatsuki members all nodded. Sakura blushed and pushed her fingertips together. "Oh please let me blend in with the scenery!" She pleaded to no one in particular.

"You're still talking out loud." Suzuki pointed out.

Skaura sobbed dramatically. "Maybe I should just stop talking..."

Hidan smirked and pulled her up against his chest, looking deep into her eyes, faces just centimetres apart. "I like seeing you fucking embarrassed. " He said softly.

Sakura blushed and lost her breath. "You people are so mean!" She whined, desperate for a saviour.

Hidan smirked as he lowered his face to Sakura, his lips just grazing hers. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped Tsumi. She lifted Tsumi up and cut off Hidan's head, it rolling onto the grass below. Suzuki gasped audibly.

"What the fuck, you bitch!" Hidan's head yelled, definitely annoyed.

Sakura smirked and looked away triumphantly. "That's what you get for teasing me."

Team Konoha gaped in horror as the head just kept talking...or yelling.

Hidan smirked as his body took out his spike and stabbed Sakura through the heart. Team Konoha gasped, Naruto and Gaara stared in horror as blood trailed from Sakura's mouth.

Sakura glared at Hidan. "What the hell was that for!" She demanded, pulling the spike out of her chest and tossing it to the ground. Team Konoha couldn't believe that Sakura was still alive, let alone completely unharmed.

"That's for cutting my head off." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, that hurt you know!" Suzuki whined as blood trailed from her mouth as well. Sakura had totally forgotten that their senses were connected ever since she saved her that fateful day.

Sakura picked up Hidan's head and tossed it up in the air, catching it as it plummeted to the earth. "Who's up for some basketball?" Sakura announced viciously.

"Fuck!"

Sakura put Hidan's head back on his neck and healed it to the point where it was on properly. Suddenly Sakura had a drunk feeling and a blush appeared on her face.

"What's the matter with Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked with curiosity.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand. "There's so much blood...it's driving me crazy."

Sakura pounced on Hidan, knocking him to the ground. Hidan smirked, not moving or trying to get her off him. Team Konoha watched in slight fear as Sakura slowly licked Hidan's neck a couple of times, then biting down into his flesh. She drank happily, savouring his delicious taste. She pulled back after a minute or two.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura said, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Hidan sat up, only to come face to face with Sakura. "I already told you I like it, stupid."

They stared at each other for a moment, both leaning slowly when Suzuki pulled Sakura off Hidan. Hidan glared at Suzuki for ruining his chance to score.

"Remember we have enemies." Suzuki told Sakura, getting sort of mad and jealous.

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot."

Suzuki face palmed. "You're an idiot." Suzuki mumbled under her breath.

Hidan stood up pouting and faced his enemies.

"I'll be nice and give you a chance to escape." Sakura said. "You can leave now and we'll spare your lives, or you can try and attack the village and get yourselves killed. You can't defeat us immortals...and Tobi."

Naruto growled quietly. "Don't be stupid, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, a malicious and questioning grin on her face. "Oh, about what?"

"You don't really love these guys, you just don't want admit it."

Sakura snarled. In a flash Sakura was behind Naruto, holding Tsumi to his neck. "Don't you dare." She said quietly, but dangerously.

Then the fight begun. Hidan ran in, as did Suzuki and Tobi and begun to attack the Konoha ninja who dare try to harm the village. Sakura fought Naruto, it was like fate for them. Naruto came at her with many punches and kicks, but Sakura dodged them without really trying. Sakura readied Tsumi in front of her, she was about to attack Naruto when she heard her name being called.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up to the sky to see Deidara's clay bird coming right for them.

"Hina-chan?" Sakura questioned aloud.

Deidara's bird landed gracefully on the ground and Hinata ran up to her in tears.

"Hina-chan!"

"Sakura, Sasori, save him! Please!" She begged, totally out of breath and full of tears.

Sakura looked over to the bird and saw Deidara hovering over Sasori who was bleeding heavily and seemed to have a large wound in his stomach.

"Sasori-kun!" Sakura called in worry as she ran up to the bird. She jumped up onto it and knelt at his side, Hinata at his other.

Sakura did a few hands signs and her emerald green chakra swirled around her hands. She hovered her hands a few centimetres above the wound, allowing her chakra to roam throughout the wound. She focused on stopping the bleeding first.

"What happened, Hinata?" Sakura asked sternly.

Hinata wiped away her tears and tried to steady her breathing. "I-It was Neji's new technique. It was an upgraded version of the Gentle Fist."

Sakura looked at her reassuringly. "I will save him."

Hinata collapsed into tears and held his hand tightly in hers.

Naruto watched this all quietly from afar. His beloved Hinata was in the arms of another man, and what was worse was that she didn't even acknowledge him.

Hinata slowly pressed her lips gently against Sasori's. She held on to his hand for dear life, fearing if she let go he would disappear forever. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt Sasori's presence start to fade away.

"Sasori-kun, stay with me!" Sakura yelled, half in tears. "Sasori-kun!"

Hinata gasped for air. "Sasori!"

Sakura forced her chakra harder into the wound, letting small tears stream from her eyes. She started to feel his presence come back, but it was hardly any.

"Dei-chan, please fight for me." Sakura asked, while trying to focus harder. He nodded and joined Hidan, Suzuki and Tobi.

"Suzuki!" Sakura called while not taking her eyes of Sasori.

"Hai, Onee-sama?" She called back from her fight.

"Please go find Kakuzu and help him fight!"

"Hai!" She called back while jumping into the trees to go find Kakuzu.

Sakura and Hinata sat tensely for an hour before Sakura finally stopped the bleeding. She sighed with relief as she begun to heal the actual wound. Sakura felt herself loosing her consciousness. Sakura reluctantly allowed herself to transform, gaining herself more chakra. Sakura focused harder and begun to repair the damaged organs, muscles and nerves. After an hour of intense healing, Sakura believed Sasori was safe. She wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to Hinata.

"I've healed him." Sakura said breathlessly and with a small grin.

Hinata again collapsed into tears and held onto Sasori. "I-I can never thank you enough, Saku-chan."

Sakura smiled. "He's a close friend, I'd do anything to save him."

Sakura summoned her personal Vapula, Aimeus. He appeared in a flash of fire and the most crippling evil aura anyone could ever feel, catching everyone's attention. Aimeus stood obediently at Sakura's feet, head bowed.

"Aimeus, I want you to take Hina-chan and Sasori-kun to the dungeons and keep them safe." She ordered.

Sakura turned to Hinata. "Get on him, he won't hurt you."

Hinata complied and sat on his back, which had plenty of room for her and Sasori. Sakura carefully picked up Sasori and placed him carefully in front of Hinata. Sakura nodded and Aimeus took off towards the dungeon were the villagers were.

Sakura picked Tsumi up off the ground and re-entered the battle, still in her Vapula self. Team Konoha stared in awe as her wings opened up and her eyes flashed a piercing red, causing everyone to freeze.

"You've hurt my family..." Sakura said quietly, but dangerously. "I won't allow you to survive."

In a flash of blue Sakura was slaughtering the ANBU that attended Team Konoha. She sliced them in half, stabbed them, decapitated them, and massacred them into nothing but a bloody mess. The jounin left the fights with the Akatsuki and all attacked Sakura at once, believing that she couldn't stop all of them. Sakura smirked and held Tsumi straight out in front of her and spun around in a circle, cutting them all in half. Sakura's crimson eyes glistened as she felt a sort of high as she was drenched in her enemies' blood. All that was left was Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru. She approached them, but they backed away in fear.

"Now's not the time to be scared." Sakura said dangerously, a maniacal smirk on her lips.

"W-What the hell are you!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened for a split second before returning to their normal size. She started to giggled softly, but that turned into maniacal laughter. The remaining members of Team Konoha looked at her wearily, fearing for their lives.

"Y-You're crazy!"

Sakura smirked dangerously, revealing her sparkling fangs. "You're right, I'm freaking insane!"

"How could you kill your comrades?" Naruto demanded in his usual spastic tone.

"I told you, they're not my comrades." She said in a growl, getting quite annoyed with the matter. "I could care less about their lives."

She approached them closer, kicking a bloody and battered body out of her way. The three backed away further. Sakura's wings relaxed and were now closed at her back.

Sakura licked her lips. "Why so afraid?" She taunted. "I am your 'beloved Sakura' right?"

In a flash of blue Sakura was behind Shikamaru. "I'm still the same." She whispered in his ear. He whipped out a kunai and embedded it in her neck. Sakura smirked and pulled it out, tossing it aside.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you to play nicely with others?" She taunted. She crossed her arm across his neck and impaled her other arm through his chest. From the other side her arm stuck out, his heart in her hand. She pulled her arm out as Shikamaru dropped to the ground, his heart still beating softly in her head.

"Such a shame." She said with fake sincerity, crushing it in her hand and allowing it to drop on the ground.

Gaara and Naruto gaped at the sight of what just happened.

"S-Sakura...what have you done?" Gaara asked in horror.

Sakura showed no emotion. "I said that I wouldn't let the people who attacked my village and my family to survive."

Sakura smirked at their shocked faces. "What? You thought I wasn't telling the truth?"

Sakura walked closer to them. "I love you two, but I have to protect my village." She said softly. Appearing behind Gaara in a streak of blue, Sakura bit down into his neck draining the very life out of him. Telepathically she apologized to him. He smiled sadly as he dropped gently to the ground. Sakura looked Naruto in the eyes, her eyes flashing causing him to freeze on spot. Sakura approached him slowly. She bit down into his neck, draining him of his very life-force. She, like with Gaara, telepathically apologized and let him gently hit the ground. She stood their silently for a few moments, staring at her beloved Gaara and Naruto.

Sakura turned to Hidan, Deidara and Tobi with a sad smile.

"Man, that was fucking brutal!" Hidan said with an approving smirk.

"I still can't believe you did that, un." Deidara said in awe. "We didn't even have to fight hardly."

"Sakura-chan is all red..." Tobi breathed.

Sakura sighed and picked up Tsumi and her cloak. She gripped Tsumi and slung her cloak over her arm.

"Let's go." Deidara said as they jumped up onto the tree branches above them. Sakura trailed behind as she desperately tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her emerald green eyes. Her throat constricted and limited her air supply. She choked softly as she blinked away the stinging sensation in her eyes. The scene that happened seconds previously kept playing over in her head, making those damned tears stream down her pale face. She felt an overwhelming pain in her chest as she felt the blood of her beloved friends course throughout her body. She tried to wipe the tears away but they kept falling, ceasing to stop.

'_Gaara...Naruto...I'm so sorry.'_ She cried internally.

Inner looked sympathetically at Sakura. _**'At least you killed them humanely.'**_

'_I-I guess so...'_

Tobi looked back to see Sakura sobbing heavily, but silently. He slowed his pace so he was running alongside her. He looked sympathetically at her and gently patted her head.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." He said quietly.

She looked up at him with hurt, tear filled eyes. "Shikamaru was right...I am a monster."

Tobi pulled Sakura close to his body, giving her a makeshift hug. "Sakura-chan isn't a monster."

Sakura nuzzled in and cried a little harder. Hidan and Deidara looked back at the pair with a mix of sympathy and jealousy. Nonetheless for Sakura's sake, they pushed it back.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Deidara said comfortingly.

Sakura nodded slightly. She was in a haze and didn't want to be aware of the goings on around her. She felt a sharp pain on her upper arm. She looked over to see a long gash appear on her arm.

'_I hope Suzuki is doing okay...'_ Sakura said to herself.

'_**She's doing fine, most likely.'**_

'_I should check up on Sasori-kun...'_

'_**You worry too much.'**_

'_I do not.'_

'_**You do too.'**_ Inner argued. _**'Think of yourself for once.'**_

Sakura internally rolled her eyes and kept her attention on the forest ahead of her.

"I should check up on Sasori-kun and Hina-chan." Sakura announced softly.

"We'll go with you." Hidan said.

Deidara and Tobi nodded and agreement as Sakura smiled a small, sad smile. She closed her eyes and clutched the gourd pendant around her neck that Gaara had given her so long ago. _'They're a part of me now...'_

**-ЖЖЖ-**

The group of Akatsuki reached the tunnels to the dungeons within a half an hour. Sakura took the lead and looked around.

'_I wonder where Konan-san is.'_ She pondered, but pushed it aside and pressed on deeper into the tunnels.

Sakura looked along the dimly lit tunnels and saw a torch here and there guiding who ever may be walking through. It was cold and wet and had puddles along the sides. Sakura noted that there was a strong scent of blood coming from various places throughout the tunnels. _'Must be from the previous torture sessions.'_ Sakura said to herself. She looked discreetly over her shoulder to see Tobi looking kind of nervous. Sakura sighed softly and returned her gaze to the darkness ahead of her. From the dimness she could see some stairs. She used a fire jutsu to make the view better. She stood at the top of the stairs and saw that it was a quite a ways down. Sakura stepped carefully on the top step and glided softly and silently down the steep steps, her comrades following close behind. Sakura seemed to hover down the steps, much like a ghost her feet hardly touching the old wood beneath them. At the bottom of the stairs it seemed it lead into a room. The room was stained with blood and there were vicious looking torture equipment lining the walls. Sakura looked wearily at the various spike-decorated chairs, an old looking Iron Maiden, Knives and whips lining the walls and many other scary looking equipment. She pressed on through the room and exited through a door ahead of them. It led into a cave full of prison cells. Sakura looked around to see which one they should go through. She spotted a cell that was open so she assumed that was the correct way to go. They entered the cell and saw a dark trail leading to a door at the back of the cell. The door was concealed by the darkness but Sakura was able to spot it. She pushed open the door and it opened up into a huge open stone room filled with the villagers. The sudden slam of the door startled the room's inhabitants, but they soon calmed when they saw it was the Akatsuki. Sakura saw Hinata kneeling next to Sasori on the other side of the room. Sakura jogged up to her side and knelt on the other side of Sasori.

"Saku-chan." Hinata sighed. "Did you...?" She asked wearily.

Sakura's shrunk. She nodded sadly. "I-I did." She whispered.

Hinata's eyes saddened and she looked at the ground. At that moment Sasori awoke.

"Sasori-kun, how do you feel?" Sakura asked worriedly.

He blinked and looked up at her. "Sore." He groaned before falling back into unconsciousness.

"He's been drifting in and out of unconsciousness." Hinata said while brushing some of his hair out of his face.

Sakura nodded. "He might need a blood transfusion."

"He will?"

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see." She confirmed as Deidara, Hidan and Tobi took a seat beside her.

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and laid her chin atop her knees. Everyone, including Tobi, were quiet for a few minutes. Then Hinata spoke up and asked the question that had been nagging at her for a while.

"Ne, Saku-chan."

"What is it?" Sakura questioned softly.

Hinata took a small breath. "You said you had awoken right?"

Sakura looked up at her with her eyebrow slightly raised. "I did. What about it?"

"What happened before you were awake?"

Sakura sighed softly. "Do you really want to know?"

Hinata nodded.

Sakura took a deep breath and played with the small pebbles under her fingers. "I was in a deep sleep. A coma if you will."

"Deep sleep?"

Sakura nodded. "The Vapula queens have to sleep for twenty years." Sakura explained as Hinata gasped slightly as the others listened in closely. "I can only be awake for five years, and then I need to sleep for twenty."

"Then..." Hinata trailed off.

Sakura smiled softly while looking off into place. "I'm technically over one hundred years old."

"Wow..." Tobi breathed.

"That being technical. I'm still fourteen though." She said. "But it's strange..."

"What is, un?"

"I can only be awake for five years, but I have been awake for seven years."

"That is strange..." Hinata hummed.

Sakura nodded. "That's never happened before."

"What about Suzuki-san?"

"Well..."

**-FLASHBACK: 100 YEARS PREVIOUSLY-**

A younger looking Sakura walked along the porch of a traditional looking Japanese home. She wore a elegant dark purple kimono with a light purple obi. The kimono had a lighter purple leaf design starting from the bottom and flowing up, disappearing into the fabric. She had a more lady-like hairstyle. Her bangs were cut into a square fringe across her brow and her hair flowed to her ankles and was tied with a dark purple bow a few inches above the ends. She passed by a few maids who smiled and bowed to her. She in turn smiled and continued on her way. She slowly approached a closed shoji door and stood in front of it quietly.

"Oto-sama?" Sakura called politely.

"Oh Sakura, come in." Her father called from inside.

Sakura opened the door slowly and stepped in, closing it behind her. She entered deeper into the room and sat down next to her father on the floor. Her father during this time was not the father that Hinata knew. This was her true father. He was tall; pale skinned and had messy red hair and emerald green eyes. He carried with him a warm and welcoming aura, making everyone who knew him feel at ease. He wore a black kimono with a dark grey obi which made the deep colour of his hair stand out even more.

"I'm here for my medicine." She said with a small smile.

Her father returned the smile as a nurse approached her with a cup of red liquid. Her father called it a special type of healing tea, but Sakura knew what it really was. Blood. She took the cup from the nurse and brought it to her lips, slowly drinking its contents.

"You're a brave girl for undergoing these treatments everyday." Her father said proudly.

Sakura finished of her 'beverage' and set the cup on the ground. "I don't mind, as long as it helps me feel better."

The nurse took the cup back and bowed, leaving the room shortly after. Sakura smiled sadly at her father and fiddled with the hem of her kimono sleeves. "Do you think it will ever go away?"

Her father frowned slightly. "I don't know." He said unsurely.

Sakura pushed the uncertainty and sadness away and replaced it with a small genuine smile. "I'll keep fighting it."

Her father smiled softly and patted her on the head. "That's my girl."

Sakura giggled and smiled. "Ja, I'm going to help Oka-sama."

Her father nodded as Sakura bowed and left the room. Sakura walked along the porch again for a few moments before she came to a set of stairs. She walked softly down the stairs and walked along the grassy field to the garden out back. She passed a small pond that had many koi swimming about in it. She smiled at their carefree antics and pressed on along the small stone path. Sakura turned the corner and spotted her mother picking some flowers. Her mother had ankle length flowing silver hair that fluttered in the breeze. Her bangs were parted at the side and framed the side of her face. She was average height and had deep purple eyes and an almost white complexion. She wore a pale silver kimono that was almost like the colour of hair and a light grey obi, which made her look like a yuki-onna.

"Oka-sama." Sakura called.

Her mother turned and smiled at the small girl who walked up to her. "Sakura, did you take your medicine?" She asked in a sweet, angelic tone.

Sakura nodded. "Are you picking some flowers?"

"Yes." She answered as she sniffed a deep red rose in her pale fingers. "Spring is a wonderful time to decorate the house with fresh flowers."

Sakura smiled. "May I help?"

"Of course." She said with a small giggle.

Sakura giggled softly too. "May I go into the forest to get some lilies?"

Her mother looked at her wearily. "I suppose, but please be careful." She pleaded.

Sakura nodded as she took off into the woods near her home. Her parents always treated her like a doll, never letting her go anywhere thinking she would get injured. She was hardly ever allowed near the forest so she was ecstatic that she could go inside. She roamed the forest with a grin on her face. She looked up to the sky and saw birds fluttering about and squirrels playing around in the tree branches. She came up to a cliff where the best lilies grew on its edge. She walked up to them and knelt down next to them, carefully picking out the best ones. She stood up and begun to walk away after she picked a good amount of them but faraway singing caught her attention. She looked behind her with a questioning look.

"Over there?" Sakura pondered aloud.

She turned around and ran towards the direction of the sound. She ran through thick branches that struck and scratched her face but she didn't mind. She ran faster and within a few minutes she had arrived in an open field. Across the field was a tall rundown looking tower that was covered in ivy. Sakura ran across the field and slowly approached the tower. As soon as she got close the singing stopped. She looked wearily at the single window at the top of the tower.

"Hello?" Sakura called.

"Who are you?" A female voice called softly, but Sakura could hear it.

"I'm Sakura." She called back.

"Sakura..."

Sakura nodded as a blue rose drifted down from the top of the window and landed softly on the ground in front of Sakura. Sakura walked up to it and picked it up. _'Blue?'_ Sakura thought with awe. Sakura sniffed and blushed.

"Thank you." She called with a smile.

"You're welcome."

After a few moments of contemplation Sakura grinned. "I'm coming up, okay?"

Sakura didn't wait for an answer and ran towards the open stone entrance. She turned and started running open the broken and cracked steps. She looked along the walls as she ran and noted that they were covered with the same blue rose that Sakura held in her hand. In minutes Sakura had reached the top and ran down the single hallway only to come to a stop at a locked wooden door. Sakura frowned as she fiddled with the large gold lock, trying to break it.

"It's locked." Sakura stated in a frustrated tone.

"It's always locked." The voice said sadly.

Sakura sat on the ground with her back against the door. "What is your name?"

The girl was silent for a few moments. "I don't have a name."

Sakura blinked. "You don't have a name?"

"That is correct."

"Then I will give you one!"

"You will?" The voice said hopefully.

Sakura nodded. "Let's see...your voice was beautiful, like the tinkling of a bell." She pondered. "Ah, I know! Your name will be Suzuki!" (A/N Suzuki means 'Bell tree'.)

Suzuki thought for a few moments. "I like it." She said happily.

Sakura smiled. "What are you doing in such a place, Suzuki-chan?"

"I was placed in here ever since I was born."

Sakura frowned. "Who would do such a thing?"

"My parents." She replied sadly.

Sakura eyes started to tear. "That's awful."

"I've never had any contact with anyone except for the one who feeds me."

Sakura cried softly.

"Why are you crying?" Suzuki asked with curiosity.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. "Because that's terrible. I feel bad that you haven't had anyone here for you."

Suzuki smiled sadly from inside the room. "You do?"

Sakura nodded. "Starting from now on I'll visit you everyday."

"Really?"

"Definitely." Sakura reassured.

"Don't tell anyone that you know of me." Suzuki warned.

Sakura blinked. "Why not?"

"It's for your own safety." Suzuki said. "It's best if no one knows."

Sakura nodded. "Okay then..."

Suzuki turned and looked out the window. "You'd better get out of here, Master is coming."

Sakura blinked. "Are you sure?"

Suzuki nodded. "Hurry."

Sakura reluctantly complied and ran down the hall and back down the stairs. Suzuki looked back out the window and saw Sakura running across the field and back into the forest. She smiled to herself and let a happy tear slide from her eye.

Sakura exited the forest only to come face to face with a sobbing mother and a consoling father. Sakura gulped as she approached them.

"Sakura!" Her mother called, relieved and a bit upset. She wrapped the girl in her arms tightly. "I was so worried you got lost!"

Her father approached the two with a relieved look. "I'm sorry Oto-sama, Oka-sama." Sakura apologized. "I didn't realize I was taking too long."

"It's alright as long as you're safe." Her mother reassured, letting Sakura go.

"Saa, let's go inside." Her father said, taking her by the hand and leading her back inside.

'_Suzuki-chan...'_

**-ЖA week laterЖ-**

Sakura woke up late in the morning. She stretched and rubbed her eye sleepily. She rolled out of her futon and walked up to her shoji door and pulled it open, letting the sun and warm wind engulf her room. She sighed happily and closed her eyes allowing the wind to caress her skin. She smiled softly and walked over to her small dresser across the room. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a light blue kimono with small flowers going across the bottom and a white obi. She slipped off her white sleeping yukata and slid on the kimono. After she adjusted the bow she opened the top drawer and pulled out a emerald green kimono that matched her eyes. This kimono had thin swirls here in there in a slightly darker shade of green. Along with that she pulled out deep green obi. She smiled and folded the kimono neatly and hid it, along with the obi, in the blankets of her futon. During Sakura and Suzuki's last meeting Sakura had decided that she was going to help Suzuki escape.

"Today is definitely the day." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura exited her room and walked quietly and sneakily through the halls of her home. She turned a corner and headed for her father's office. Suzuki had told her that the key to the room would probably be in his possession. Sakura looked around once she had come to his office. She slid the door open a crack and discreetly peeked inside. She sighed with relief when she saw it was empty. She hurried in and rummaged through the drawers in the small dresser on the wall. She dug deep, pushing papers and scrolls out of the way. At the bottom of the drawer there was a small black wooden box with leaf designs carved into its surface. She picked up the box and opened it, revealing an antique silver key with a small red bow tied to it. She smiled to herself as she pulled out the key and put the papers, scrolls and box in their rightful places. She closed the drawer and hurried out of the room, quietly but quickly closing the door behind her. She snuck through the halls again and headed for her room. She arrived there in no time and she slipped the green kimono into her kimono and left her room. She snuck through the halls again, and headed for the back door. She sighed with relief as she made it to the back door without anyone seeing her. She had to admit, it was a slight pain having to sneak around unseen when you're usually kept under the watchful eye of everyone. She snuck through the gardens, keeping up her guard to anyone that could be around. She had arrived to the forest's edge and she quickly entered it, running through the thick trees and brush. She soon reached the cliff so she took a back path that served as a safe shortcut to the tower. All the while running Sakura grinned to herself.

'_I wonder what she'll look like._' She pondered happily to herself. She giggled. _'I can't wait.'_

Her grin widened as she saw the tower in sight. She arrived within a minute. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but then she moved on. As she neared the tower's entrance she could hear Suzuki's soft singing. She hurried up to what seemed like the endless stairs. She felt happy tears start to form in her eyes as the door was just feet from her. In the week they were seeing each other, they had produced a bond that was so great it felt like a dream to Sakura.

"I've got the key!" Sakura said happily as she stuck the key into the large gold lock. She turned the key and the lock fell and clattered to the floor. She smiled softly and pushed open the door, allowing the dimly lit room to be lightened up. Sakura frowned at the room. It was cold and dark and there were wrought iron bars separating her from Suzuki. She saw a figure in a tattered and dirty white robe with the hood pulled up, concealing her face, sitting quietly on the ground with her back towards the wall.

"Suzuki-chan..." Sakura breathed as she pushed open the barred door and kneeled as her side.

"Sakura-chan." Suzuki said happily.

Sakura allowed a happy tear to slide from her eye. She gently pulled back her hood and was shocked to see who sat before her. Sakura gaped; this girl looked exactly like her. She had the same green eyes, same pale skin, and the same pink hair. Although her green eyes were dull from sadness, her pale skin was scuffed and dirty from the years of neglect and her pink hair was messy and dirty from no one that cared.

"Y-you..." Sakura trailed off.

Suzuki smiled somewhat sadly. "You are my twin sister, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked. "T-Twin sister?"

Suzuki nodded. "However our parents separated us at birth." Suzuki explained. "They kept you as their daughter and locked me away with no human contact or love."

Tear gently flowed from Sakura eyes. "Why would Oto-sama and Oka-sama do something like that?"

"As an experiment."

"Experiment?" Sakura questioned.

Suzuki nodded. "You have been given blood as 'treatment right?"

Sakura nodded lightly.

"Do you know why?"

Sakura shook her head. "All I know is that I have some sort of blood disease."

"That's a lie. You are given blood to keep your Vapula self from hunger."

"Vapula?"

"I suppose you were never told." Suzuki said with a sigh. "We are both the queens of immortal demons called Vapula. We were born to bring suffering and destruction to this world. However we aren't old enough to control its power so the powers were sealed away until we are old enough."

Sakura nodded dumbly, trying to process what she had been told. "So the blood is help to keep it at bay?"

Suzuki nodded. "Correct. It helps satiate our hunger and keep the powers locked away."

"Then...why did Oka-sama and Oto-sama keep you here?"

"To test the social bond between us." Suzuki explained. "To see if we could sense each other, even with not knowing the other exists."

"But...how did you know about the Vapula or that I existed?"

"Master told me."

Sakura blinked. "Master?"

Suzuki nodded. "You probably know him as Haruto."

"Haruto-san is?"

"He is the one who feeds me everyday, but he also told me of who we are and who you were."

Sakura was silent for a few moments, processing all this new information. She suddenly pulled Suzuki into her embrace and held her tight. Suzuki blinked.

"Sakura-chan...?"

Sakura shook her head. "Onee-chan."

Suzuki smiled. "Onee-chan..."

Sakura let go and smiled at her and pulled out the green kimono. Suzuki stared at in awe. "It's Onii-sama's birthday today and we're having a party. I want you to come." She said as she handed the kimono over to Suzuki.

Suzuki took it and hugged it tightly. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "Saa, put it on." She said with a smile.

Suzuki blushed. "Okay..."

Sakura turned around to give her some privacy. After a minute or two Suzuki was fully clothed.

"I'm done..." She said softly.

Sakura turned around and grinned. "You look so pretty!"

Suzuki blushed. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "But your obi is not on properly." She said as she went up behind Suzuki and redid it, making sure it was on correctly.

"There, all better." Sakura said with a smile.

"It's so nice..." Suzuki breathed.

"Now, let's get you out of here."

"But I have a problem." Suzuki said, kicking the chain around her foot.

Sakura frowned and looked around the room. She spotted a small, rusty axe in the corner. She went over to it and picked it up. She brought it back to Suzuki and lifted it over her head. She brought it down hard onto the chain, thankfully breaking it. It slipped off Suzuki's ankle, allowing her to move freely. Sakura grabbed Suzuki gently by the hand and lead her out of the room. Suzuki gripped Sakura's hand and looked about the long halls. She smiled softly as Sakura lead her down the stairs and out onto the field. Her eyes stung at the sudden brightness but they adjusted after a while. Suzuki stared in awe at the scenery when Sakura lead her through the thick forests. She sighed softly as the warm spring wind engulfed her. After about ten minutes of power walking through the forests Sakura and Suzuki had arrived in the garden of Sakura's home.

"We have to been sneaky." Sakura whispered. Suzuki nodded in response and stayed close to Sakura.

Sakura looked around and after seeing the coast was clear, made a b-line for her room. She arrived at her door within a minute and carefully cracked it open. She sighed with relief when she saw no one was in it. She ushered Suzuki in, who carefully stepped inside, Sakura following closely after.

"Your room is beautiful." Suzuki commented.

Sakura smiled as she grabbed a pail of water and a few cloths from her inner door that the maids left. "Thanks, I'm quite fond of it myself."

Sakura sat on the floor beside her futon and motioned for Suzuki to sit with her. Suzuki complied and sat across from her.

"Turn around and I'll clean your hair." Sakura said with a small smile. Suzuki blushed but did so, turning away from Sakura and leaving her hair flowing behind her. Sakura dipped the cloths into the warm water and gave them a small wring and laid it on top of Suzuki's head, gently gliding it through the rest of her hair. She repeated this procedure a few times and after about five minutes Suzuki's hair was successfully cleaned. She then brushed it over and over, making sure it was perfect. Sakura then got a few new cloths and began and to clean off the rest of Suzuki's body. After a good fifteen minutes Suzuki was all squeaky clean.

"Do you feel better now?"

Suzuki nodded with a small blush on her face. Sakura giggled and smiled softly. "Stay here. I have to get some flowers for Onii-sama, they're his favourite." Sakura said as she walked to her outside door. "I'll be right back."

Suzuki nodded as Sakura ran off.

Sakura was near the cliff where the lilies were, however she was rummaging in a bush full of purple star flowers. She picked out numerous flowers, rejecting or accepting ones good enough for her Onii-sama. A few minutes later Sakura had a large bouquet. She smiled and sniffed the bundle. She sighed happily and stood up and walked leisurely back to her home. Ten minutes later Sakura arrived back at her home only to find a horrible spectacle. She gasped and dropped the flowers, covering her mouth with her hands. Her home was engulfed in flames and the bloody bodies of her family, maids and servants littered the ground. The figure of Suzuki dancing and singing among the flames noticed her and started to approach her.

"S-Suzuki-chan...what have you...?" Sakura stuttered in horror.

"I always wanted to make them pay for what they did to me." Suzuki said with no emotion. "With them gone we are free to rule the world. Just you and I and our Vapula."

Sakura felt sick to her stomach and felt herself feel dizzy. She felt herself faint and the rest was just black. The last thing she saw being her dead family and homicidal sister.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"That's what happened." Sakura said with a small sigh.

Hinata looked at the ground and the others were silent. "That is terrible..." Hinata said softly.

Sakura nodded. "That is the day I decided I would not let her take over the world, if she did it'd be chaos."

Suddenly Sakura's ring started to glow a soft light. "Pein-sama needs me."

Sakura did a few hand signs and in a flurry of deep red rose petals she disappeared from the dungeons. In the same flurry of petals she was at Pein's side, along with Zetsu.

"Hai, Pein-sama?" She asked with a bow.

"I need your aid." He said emotionless, like always.

She lifted her head only for her eyes to widen and her mouth hang open. In front of her was Tsunade and...

"Sasuke!"

**-ЖЖЖ-**

Again, I apologize for the extreme lateness. Hopefully this chapter satiated your thirst for DCB. As always please R&R and watch for the next chapter! Thanks for reading~~~


	15. Authors Note

I'm sorry for all of you who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter. But due to school starting up again my schedule is extra busy and I have no time to work on my stories. Put simply, all of my stories are being put on temporary hold. Again I'm really really sorry for those who have been waiting, they'll be added soon so please bear with me.

-Akane.


End file.
